Scandal
by A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest
Summary: Pharaoh Atem gets what he wants and that would be his Priest, Seto. This reluctant and scandalous courtship can only be their little secret only for so long. How long can it last when a series of events occur that could tear them apart for good. Scandalshipping Prideshipping Corruptshippig Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

AN: I going to rewrite Kingdom and make it more original. I was like going on 16 when I started it and I want to make it funnier and light hearted goodness. And I have to stand by my love for mpreg.

Pairing- Atem/Seto

Scandalshipping

* * *

A Scandal in Egypt

The moon was high in the sky shining over the silent kingdom alongside the Nile River. The town's people had since retreated into their homes. The guards patrolled the gates to the palace making certain that no one that was unwelcomed or unwanted came inside the walls. More guards patrolled inside of the palace, walking the halls on the lookout for anything suspicious activity. Under Pharaoh Aknamkanon he made security extremely tight since he's son had a habit of wanting to wander outside the safety of the palace.

The Pharaoh was on his way to his bedroom when he decided to stop by his son's room to check on him himself. Entering the room he witnessed his son playing senet, on the floor, with the boy his brother had taken under his wing.

"Good Evening Father." Atem said as he and his friend stood to greet him, "What do I owe this visit?"

"Just checking on you." He said as eyes fell on the boy beside his son, "You are the one my brother brought back from the desert, correct?"

"Yes, My Pharaoh." He said quickly he kept his eyes cased down to the floor, "Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"It's no problem at all. You're welcomed here as long as you can keep out Prince out of trouble." He said with every intention of it being taken as a joke, "I'm going to leave you two to your game. I hope to see you both in the morning."

"Good Night father." Atem said as his father left the room.

Not a moment after the door was closed Atem turned to his friend with a look of absolute mischievousness, "Seto, you have to make sure I stay out of trouble or you'll be sent to the dungeon."

"He never said that! He said I was welcomed here as long as I kept you out of trouble. There was never a punishment of that kind if I fail!"

"Well, if that's what you want to believe." Atem teased as he sat down on the floor to finish their game, "However I am the Prince and I know what my father means when he says certain things. I never did tell you about my last playmate."

"What happened?" Seto asked though his mind was telling him it was better not to know.

"Well, he wasn't able to keep my attention so my father had him sent to the dungeon until he learned how." Atem lied as he moved a few of his pieces on the senet board, "To make a long story short one of the guards put him in the same cells as one of those…..cannibals and well you know what they do."

Seto stared at the Prince in disbelief. He'd been fooled by the Prince on more than one occasion but he'd never met the Pharaoh in person until now and he didn't know what to believe. He knew rulers were suppose to be hard on their subjects but punishing the Prince's playmate just because the Prince had the attention span of a flea?

"I hope you understand that I expect you to keep my entertained." He said, "I'd prefer you not to be eaten. You have the most…. remarkable eye color ever." Atem leaned over the senet board and tilted Seto's head up so he could see his eyes, "The same color as the sky. A rare gift from the god, indeed."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed? You know you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Seto said as he stood up quickly.

"I'm already ready for bed." Atem said as he grabbed Seto's wrist, "Sleep with me tonight."

"Only for tonight."

Seto woke up early in the morning, like he always did. It had been seven years since he had began to life in the palace as the Prince's playmate. It had been two years since he was the Prince's playmate now he was the Pharaoh's Priest and plaything. Seto didn't like to think of himself as his plaything only his Priest. They didn't play with each other anymore so he didn't understand why the young Pharaoh insisted on calling him that. Many things had changed between them over the past two years, one being they no longer shared a bed together on a regular basis, and old habits were hard to break. They no longer played senet on the floor, now they played it on a table like respectable adults should. Seto no longer believed that Atem's playmate before him was eaten by a cannibal, for the most part. Many things had changed. Seto rolled over on his side and looked over as Atem; he had come into his room complaining that he couldn't sleep alone. Seto wasn't fooled by the act in the slightest. He knew he didn't like sleeping in the same bed as his concubines after they were finished for the night so he'd leave since he didn't have the heart to kick them out.

Seto reached out the poked Atem with his index finger to wake him, "No I don't want to wear that." Atem said as he suddenly came too, "Good Morning Seto." He said embracing him in his arms, "I think I slept like a baby last night."

"That's all very well however you must leave now." Seto told him, "You can't continue to sleep with me every night."

"I do not. The night before last I slept in my own room."

"Be that as it may you have to sleep in your room more often." Seto told his said he pried himself free for the Pharaoh's grip.

"You're right. I must do some serious growing up." Atem said as he throw the covered off and got off the bed, "How is it you're so content being as lonely as you are?"

"Lonely?" Seto repeated, "Being alone at night doesn't make you a lonely person."

"You're alone all the time. Unless I'm with you that is. And even that is becoming less and less."

"Well, I'm sorry for your unnecessary concern." Seto told him attempting to hide his obvious morning aggravation as he attempted to tie his overly complicated robe, "There's a meeting in the throne room today. I hope you won't keep us waiting for long."

Atem smirked he could hear the growing aggravation him his friends voice, "I promise I won't." he insured him as he finished tying his robe for him. He loved helping Seto dress in the morning it was like a puzzle just with clothing. He let his hands causally drop to his sides as they skimmed over Seto's form.

Seto noticed the inappropriate touch but ignored it since it would only egg his on farther, "Thank and I will see you in the throne room." Seto said as he hurried out of his room.

Atem smiled he know Seto was a shy person by nature but he couldn't help but want to pull whatever he could out of him. He considered Seto more a friend than just part of his royal court he was his priest, his friends, his plaything. He smiled to himself as he began the walk back to him own room, "I wonder if Seto feels the same way about me."

Meeting in the morning were normally the only times that the Pharaoh would see the commoners and assist in there issues or sentence prisoners. Atem would only partially listen to the commoners issues when it was a dispute between more than one. He was never sure in many of the cases of who was in the wrong or the right.

This morning was defiantly different the only matter to did with was a man who had destroyed many items in the temple of the goddess Basat. He was a crazed man and screamed continuously that the goddess had been the reason for his wife and new born son's death. He wasn't a tiny or sickly man in the least; he was as well-built as Karim and he was filthy and foul smelling. The guards were having difficulty hold him back from the seven Priests and the Pharaoh.

"The law of the land is that you should be put to death for your crimes." Atem told the man, "However-"

"I hope you lose everything that's near and dear to you!" the man shouted as he manage to pull the chains out of the grip of the two guards and ran towards the throne. The rage in the man's eyes screamed death he had manage to push pass Karim much to everyone surprised and was only feet away from the steps up to the throne when Seto stood in his way with the millennium rod out ready to defend his king. The man stopped in his tracks he as stared the young priest down, "I could break you in seconds." He said in a low emotionless tone.

"If you think you can. Why don't you try me?" Seto taunted.

The man lunged at Seto and made physical contract with him however the feeling of his insides being ripped through caused him to pull away quickly. Seto had stabbed him with the stab end of the millennium rod not causing him any serious damage but definitely taught him a lesson in attacking. The man fell to his knees as he bled into his hand. His forehead awkwardly rested on Seto's foot, "I'm sorry. I ask forgiveness." He coughed as the two guards picked him up.

Atem was speechless as he watched the whole thing unfold. He was considered for the man even though he had attempted to attack him. He noticed Seto look back at him while the man was being held in front of him, "I grant you forgiveness. Take him to be healed and release him." Atem instructed the guards as he took him focus off Seth.

Once the man was removed Atem looked at Seto, "Why would you do something so reckless?" Atem shouted down at Seto.

The other six had never heard the Pharaoh raise his voice unless he was speaking to a large group. He walked down the steps so he was level with Seto, "The rest of you are dismissed. I want to speak to Seto alone." The six did hesitate in leaving their fellow Priest behind but they left without a word of protest, "Seto, what made you us force like that?"

"He was more of a threat that mind control of handle. He was out of his mind. He wasn't even listening to himself." Seto told him, "The only way to bring him back was for him to feel some kind of pain."

"He could have seriously injured you." Atem told him as he grabbed one of Seto's hands, "Never again do I want you to step in the line of danger like that."

Seto bowed his head, "As you wish. I'm sorry I caused you to worry."

Atem smiled as looked Seto over, "You have his blood on your robe."

Seto looked as well, "I'll have to change." He said as pulled his hand out of the Pharaoh's grip.

"You'll join me on a trip into the town today? Won't you?" Atem asked as they began to leave the throne room.

"If that's what you wish." Seto said as he noticed blood on his foot as well, "I have to oblige."

Upon entering his room Seto quickly washed the blood off of his exposed flesh before he change his clothes into something more suit able for a prohibited trip to town. He knew he wasn't allowed out of the palace unless he was with the other six priests but Atem had told him he was going to come with him so he didn't have a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

As Seto was getting dressed for his time in the gardens with Atem he didn't notice the chamber doors being opened. He was facing his balcony so he could see if Atem ventured out on his own before he could get there to accompany him. However he was having garment trouble again.

"Let me help you." Atem said as he took hold of the loose piece of fabric.

Seto nearly jumped out of his skin, "Atem! You can't sneak around like that!"

Atem noticed how causal Seto was with him in private especially when they didn't have anything important to be attending. Atem looked down at the sash he was suppose to be tying, "Seto, you know I'm suppose to take a bride to be my queen very soon."

"Yes, I'm the one that informed you." Seto said raising an eyebrow, "Why do you feel the need to remind me?"

"Well, it's just. I don't think I could ever fall in love with someone else." He said making sure he used the right words so Seto wouldn't catch on too quickly.

"Well, apparently love doesn't have much to do with marriage. Her main purpose to you is to provide you with a male heir and to serve you."

"I know but I have many concubines that could and have had my children already."

"That is true however those children were born out of wedlock so they are considered illegitimate thus can't inherit the throne." Seth explained.

"I suppose I understand however I wish there was some way I could tell that person that I truly love them without fear."

"Fear?"

"Of the pain of rejection. Or being denied."

Seto laughed at Atem fear, "My Pharaoh, if anyone were to ever reject you that person should be the one in fear."

Atem smiled Seth always had an answer for everything and normally it was exactly what he wanted to hear, "Let just say, hypothetically speaking, Isis was the one I loved."

"I'm listening."

"Though she is bond to the life of purity could she break it to be with me?"

"I suppose in the rare case that royalty were to fall in love with a Priest. I suppose that would be the only exception. However if it's just lust that they are feeling they have a serious decision."

"About what?"

"Well they were to act upon their feeling the Priestess would be stripped of her title since to be a Priestess you can't act on feelings."

"Well, Seto would you ever give up your title if you fell in love?"

"I don't know." Seto replied, "I've never had the pleasure of being in love."

"Are you sure?" Atem questioned.

"Yes."

Atem couldn't decide whether Seto was just jerking him around not wanting to let his true feelings come out or Seto honestly was unaware of his feelings for him. He'd always heard the peasants talk about how they've knew their wife or husband since they were young and that they fell in love because of it. But he had known Seto for awhile now and Seto didn't seem to love him like he did.

"Do you love me?" Atem asked bluntly as he spun Seto around to face him.

"Of course, I do." Seto replied though a bit startled, "You're my king and my friend."Seto couldn't help notice the look of displeasure on Atem's face, "Have I upset you?"

"You could never truly upset me Seto." He said taking hold on his hand. Atem felt Seto soft flawless skin and longed to touch more of it, "I'm just nervous about what the future will hold."

"I'll be with you every step of the way." Seto reassured his King, "You should leave the worrying to your advisors that is the reason for having them."

* * *

Throughout the day Atem made it his goal to be in Seto's way. He couldn't think of another way to get his attention if he was busy doing his duties around the palace. When Seto was in the library Atem purposely knocked the scrolled Seto had spent hours organizing down, just to have an acceptable reason to help him fix them again. Before feasting that evening Atem stepped on the back on Seto's sandal and cause a graceless collapse of his friend. He helped him up just so he could touch the bare skin on his arms.

"What is your problem?" Seto snapped in frustration as he looked at his broken sandal, "You knocked over those scrolls, scared me half to death when you stalk around the temples and now this."

Atem couldn't help but laugh at Seto's temper being put to the test, "It seems like I can't help but run into you today."

Seto ignored him for the most part as he removed his other sandal and began to walk back to his room, "I'll be running late to feasting."

"I'll come with you."

"No." Seto said, "I don't need your help putting on a different pair of sandals. I last thing I want you doing is touching my feet." Seto physically turned Atem around and nudged him in the direction of the banquet hall.

* * *

Atem arrived at the banquet hall alone and sat in his normal spot. He downed his first goblet of wine before Seto arrived and took his place among the priest. In the banquet hall that night his advisors had all of the women that he had to choose from to be his queen. They were all really beautiful but trying to hold a conversation with any of them was impossible. Every single one was too meek, too stuck on themselves or too formal. None of them would look him in the eye so it was impossible for him to tell actually how sincere they were really being.

Feasting never had an official end it was normally over when the wine was gone or when most of everyone had retired to their chambers. Atem watched and waited for Seto to leave before he did the same. Seto always would stay just long enough for everyone to remember that he was there.

Atem watched Seth say his goodbyes to the other priest and made his move for the door, he followed. Seto sighed in relief as the silent halls greeted him. He was making his way back to his chambers to get ready for bed when Atem entered the hall as well.

"Seto." Atem called after him.

"What can I do for you, Pharaoh?"

"I was hoping you'd accompany me to me chambers tonight. I want to talk to you about the selection of women that were brought tonight."

"Did you see one you liked?" Seto asked as he walked with the Pharaoh.

"Something like that but not really." Atem told him as they continued down the hall towards his room.

Atem's hands were getting sweaty he'd never been so nervous in his entire life. Taking charge of an entire country was nothing compared to trying to make a move on a long time friend that was also one of your high priest.

Once they were inside his room Seto took a seat at a small table and waited for Atem to speak, "Well?"

"Uh, Seto we've been friends for years. You were there for me when my father passed away and everything after that."

"You're correct. I was there." Seto answered.

"Well, I know I made you one of my High Priest but I was wondering if you'd ever consider giving that title up for something else? Something more meaningful."

Seto looked at Atem with an extremely confused look on his face or maybe fear, "Are you sending me away?"

"What? No! No of course not!" Atem explained, "I just wanted to know-" Atem stopped in mid-sentence and watched Seto go from calm to a full blown panic in a matter of seconds.

"It's you advisors isn't it! They never liked the idea of me being a priest since I wasn't born and raised here like the others. They want you to put me in that cell with that cannibal!"

"Seto, that's not it at all! I just wanted to know if you'd let me get over this feeling I have about you." Atem said grabbing Seto in an attempt to calm him, "I can't believe you thought I was serious about the cannibal."

"Well, from the time we met and every now and then you bring it up. So maybe I have some paranoia about it." Atem smiled at Seto, "It doesn't help I'm too afraid to go down into the dungeons. But what about these feelings?"

"Well, the last couple of years I've been thinking about how well we get along and how I feel comfortable with you. Well, I've been having these thoughts about you and I wanted to tell you how I felt."

Seto stared at Atem blankly, "How is it you think about me?"

"Well," Atem took a deep breath he was having a hard time think of away to phrase what he had to say in a way that Seto didn't get scared off, "when I'm with one of my concubines I imagine that I'm with you." Once again Seto was looking confused, "I'd like to be with you."

"You want me to give up my title to be one of you concubines?" Seto said as if he was trying to make sense of it all too.

"Hypothetically, what if I ordered it?" Atem asked, he could never force Seto to do anything he really didn't want to do.

"Then I would have to accept it." Seto replied, "however if our friendship means anything you wouldn't."

With that Seto left Atem alone in his room. Atem was shocked he'd never been rejected by anyone. Never rejected, never denied, never ever told no. His heart was pounding like crazy as he thought about everything, "It's like a game." He thought as he sat down on his bed. Moments later a soft knock was at the door and a line-up of young girls, his concubines, came in. He looked them over briefly before settling on one with a slightly boyish figure. She was thin and flat-chested but she had hips which was one of the only thing she had in common with Seto.

**TBC**

* * *

AN-Oooh I'm getting into the plot soon ya'll. I'm excited. Let me know how excited you are too with a review.


	3. Chapter 3

695 word chapter to nibble on while a finish my awesome Halloween costume! I'll be updating On Tape this week as well. Gotta love the back-story! Please review it takes only a minute.

* * *

Seto paced back and forth in his room, his heart was racing, his head was spinning and he was sweating like a slave during the hottest part of the day. He'd denied, rejected, and deprived the Pharaoh of what he desired.

"I'm dead. That's all there is to it."Seto said to himself, "He's going to send the guards and I'm going to be locked away until forever. Probably with the cannibal." Seto plopped down on his bed, "I can't believe he'd even ask such a thing. Let alone admit it. Maybe…..no he had to have been joking. He always jokes around with me, after all. I shouldn't be alarmed. He would never have me imprisoned or…put to death." Seto continued to hold a conversation with himself, "But he had the stand in baker imprisoned for not making him exactly what he wanted. Then again he was release soon after. He maybe a spoiled brat but he knows when he's being irrational, right? Maybe not. Look what he asked from me! He's seemed so serious about the whole thing though. However can I really take him seriously? No, of course not after the stories he told about his old playmates. Yes, but am I one hundred percent sure he was lying about that, maybe? No, I couldn't put something like that past the spoiled Prince."

Seto lay down on his bed with a long sigh, "This will be the death of me. I just know it."

"You know what?"

"Mahado? What are you doing here?" Seto asked as he sat up quickly. He hated being seen when he wasn't at his best.

"I heard a lot of talking and I was curious to know who you were talking to." He said, "But it appears that no one is here. So either conversationalist is hiding or you were holding a debate with yourself. If so Seto, I've read that it's considered unhealthy to talk to yourself when others are willing to listen."

"Thank you however this issue is on a more personal level."

"Are you ill?" Mahado asked out of concern.

"Not exactly but it's had potential to make me really ill." Seto explained.

"I do hope that the issue corrects itself." Mahado said as he retreated for the door, "Especially with all the events coming up. We all have to be at the top of our game if we're all going to make it through. Get some rest I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well Seto."

"You as well, Mahado." Seto said as he watched the door close.

Seto got dressed for bed and watched the moon ever so slowly cross the darkened sky and well as the stars blinking at him. He could hear the wind blowing softly as well as the occasional footsteps or talking of the patrolling guards. The little thinks like listening to the water clock drip always calmed Seto into a state of Zen, while living in a world gone mad. He heard the door of his room open slightly so it didn't make as much noise and then the sound of bare feet crossing the floor before a brief motion on the bed then nothing except for the Pharaoh's breathing as he tried to fall asleep. Seto scooted farther away from him; he could smell the woman he'd just been with on his skin. It annoyed him to no end that he would make love with a woman and then come and sleep with him in his bed. But he was the Pharaoh and whatever he wanted to do was suppose to be supported by everyone around him. Seto shook his head, "It's not that easy." He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Atem listened to Seto sleep, he himself was definitely exhausted but sleep was the last thing on his mind. He was prepared to play Seto's game but he was annoyed that he had to play it at all. Anyone…if fact EVERYONE should want to want to be with him. Seto rejecting him really made him have to think about his stagey. He wanted what he wanted and he had to have it. He watched Seto sleep and wanted to touch him but decided it would be best to wait until the morning to start the game officially.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Enjoy ya'll

* * *

Seto's eye snapped opened. It was late morning and someone was in his room. Mahado stood at the foot of the bed his arms crossed as he looked at the display. Seto's eyes shifted around the room, as he slowly sat up.

"So nice to see you're finally awake." Mahado said as tossed Seto's robes to him, "You're late. Both of you."

"What?" Seto said still a bit asleep as he looked over at where Mahado had gestured. Atem was sound asleep spooning a pillow while wrapped tightly in the sheets of Seto's bed, "Um, he-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm just here to make sure you're not dead and to get the both of you to court in the next few minutes. Hopefully."

Seto got dressed as Mahado did his best to wake Atem up but the only responds he deserved was a mutter or a mumble, "My Pharaoh you have many things to do today. You have to get out of bed now."

"Noooooo," Atem said into the pillow as on arm slipped out of his sheet and blanket cocoon and groped the empty spot beside him, "Seto, make him go away."

Seto looked over at the scene unfolding as he was attempting to tie his sash, "Pharaoh, do you think it would be possible for you to tie this for me?"

Atem immediately got up and went over to Seto to help him tie his sash, "Well now that you're up. I'll escort you back to your own room to get dress." Mahado said after Atem was finished.

Seto sighed after Mahado left. He wanted to scream when he woke up and was Atem sleeping in his bed and Mahado witnessing it. Mahado wasn't one to gossip but the thought of a him knowing that had happened bothered him greatly. Seto arrived at court minutes before Mahado had returned with Atem. Atem took his place on his throne and the first case was sent in.

There was no excitement in court much to everyone's relief. Seto however couldn't help but feel as if everyone was staring at him.

"I haven't done anything wrong so I shouldn't be feeling like this." Seto thought as he looked around the throne room. He looked up at Atem he was reading something on a scroll Simon Muran had just handed to him. His face just screamed boredom that was until he caught Seto looking at him. He smiled down at him. Seto looked away quickly.

"Apparently my advisors felt I needed a fresh scent of women to choose from to become my Queen. So there will be another gorge tonight." Atem told his six most trusted Priest, "The five of you are dismissed." The Priests looked at each other in confusion, "All of you accept Seto."

Seto watched all the other Priest leave the throne room and he couldn't help but notice a look Mahado had given him, "Not what I need right now."

"What was that?" Atem asked

"It's nothing my Pharaoh. Why did you want to speak with me in private?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Yes?"

"You denied me."

"Correct, I-"

"That's not like you at all." Atem said as he cocked his head to the side, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine. It's just-."

"So you are in perfect health."

"As far as I know." Seto said and then thought, "Where's he going with this?"

"Well, I thought you had to be ill or something to deny me of anything." He said.

"Well, it was in your best interest that your request be denied." Seto said as he notice Atem's predator like movements around him.

"I thought about it last night and I couldn't come up with any reason for that either. Obviously it's something that I want. So I don't understand why I can't have it or why you wouldn't readily agree. Unless it's because it's in your best interest." Atem raised an eyebrow and waited for a responds.

"Well, my Pharaoh, I'll explain it to you if you'd like."

"Go ahead."

Seto had never felt this nervous in his entire left. His palms were sweaty and he was sure Atem could see him shaking, "Well, it was in your best interest for me to deny your request because….um well."

"You're silence is telling me that you're not one hundred percent willing to do anything it takes to make me happy."

"That's not true!" Seto objected.

"Well, than prove it." Atem said pulling Seto towards the door.

"What! No wait!" Seto protested, "This is against everything I was taught!"

Atem laughed in amusement as Seto struggled the entire way down the hall. Despite Seto making it so difficult Atem was enjoying the challenge. Atem yanked Seto forwards hard causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Seto! Are you alright." Atem said as he kneeled down beside him.

Seto covered his face in pain, "I'll be fine." He said as he looked down at the blood that streamed into his hand from his nose.

"What's going on here?" Priest Akunadin asked as he approached the two young men, "There are rules against this type of rough-housing Seto. To prevent accidents like this from happening. You have blood on you robes you have to change clothes immediately." He told him as he helped him up, "I'm sorry. If I interrupted something."

"No, Seto was about to-"

"Assist the Pharaoh in his prays." Seto quickly interrupted as he glared at Atem, "Nothing more than that."

"If that's what you want to call it." Atem teased.

"Seto will meet you in the temple as soon as he's dressed properly." Akunadin told Atem said he ushered Seto away.

"I'll be waiting."

Upon entering Seto's room Akunadin immediately went to get Seto a new robe. Seto felt awkward having the older man in his room. It wasn't like him to socialize or talk to him at all. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he's even was acknowledged by the man. Seto watched his fellow priest put together an assemble for him to wear.

"So you're seducing the Pharaoh?" Akunadin said finally breaking the awkward silence with an awkward statement.

"What, that's not true at all." Seto said in his defense as he was getting dressed, "Things of the natures are strictly forbidden!"

"You say that as if you've been actually going by the rules." Akunadin said examined Seto's discarded articles of clothing, "I've seen the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him. Not to mention you're always sharing a room with him."

"You're reading too far into this!" Seto protested, "Nothing is going on between the Pharaoh and me. I suppose our friendship from when we were children his still-"

"There's a lot of evidence against you." Akunadin told him.

Seto was shocked at what he was hearing. He was sure that everyone had known Atem would come and sleep with him in his bed at night, it wasn't like he could tell him no. However he was positive that they all knew it was completely innocent, "Could Mahado have said something?" Seto thought, "No, he's not the type to gossip about something as sensitive as this!"

"As we speak the Pharaoh's advisor are discussing your crimes. And until it's your time to be judged you'll be sent to the dungeons."

Seto went paler than was normally was at the older man's words. Part of him wanted to believe the this was all a very unfunny joke, but that was quickly dismissed when too Elite Sages entered his room.

"This isn't happening!" Seto freaked as he began to panic, "I've done nothing wrong!"

"Some would agree with you Seto however this is a situation you can't win. You have broken the laws of the land and the laws of being a priest. It'll be a miracle if the Pharaoh's advisors don't suggest you be put to death."

"Death!" Seto shouted as the two Sages took a hold of him, "Please you have to believe me I've done nothing wrong!"

"Take him away. He's beseeching is embarrassing." Akunadin told the two men as Seto was throw out of his room, landing hard on the marble floors.

In the hall, he saw the other four priest were standing also being restrained from interfering with his demotion. Seto couldn't believe the accusations against him! He wasn't even sure what they all were exactly. Akunadin had told him he'd broken the law of the land and the laws of being a priest, but no matter how many times he raked through his mind he couldn't come up with anything he'd done wrong that was bad enough to have him put to death.

"Step aside!" Seto heard Atem shout from behind the crowd of people. Everyone stepped to the side and allowed Atem through, "What's going on here." He asked Akunadin.

"Seto has broken the laws of the land and the laws of being a priest. The evidence against him is great."

"What are his crimes?" Atem asked, "What witnesses do you have?"

Seto sat shaking on the floor he could only think of one other time felt so cold, alone and scared in his life and that was when his mother was killed when his village was attacked. Now the feeling was back and he felt even worse than before.

"I don't care what you think his crimes or what they are. They are all dismissed. Never to be brought up again. Is that understood by everyone?" Atem barked.

Everyone present replied with a collective yes. Mahado and the others all rushed to make sure Seto wasn't badly injured.

"Seto are you alright?" Mahado asked as he felt Seto's ice cold skin, "You're freezing!" he said as he took off his cape and wrapped him in it.

"Seto." Isis said softly just before Seto fell forward. Karim caught their fallen comrade to prevent any more possible injures.

Akunadin and the other elders quickly dispersed after receiving looks from the younger priest and the Pharaoh as well, "He's passed out." Karim said as he lifted Seto up and took him in back inside his room.

"Does anyone know what Akunadin was talking about?" Shada asked.

"Haven't a clue." Mahado said as checked Seto's pulse, "But whatever is was it doesn't matter now. We could all be on our guard in case something is really going on."

Atem was astonished how the younger priest talked about Akunadin behind his back. Akunadin was the only remaining priest of his father's court and he couldn't just replace him. He was the holder of the Millennium Eye after all.

"Do you suppose he's using the power of his Millennium Eye to spy?" Isis suggested.

"Impossible." Mahado said, "We all know that any holder of a Millennium Item is protected from another items power."

"That is true however…." Isis trailed off, "How are we to know if that's completely true? I cannot she the future of any of you. Mahado you can't locate any of us unless we want you too. Karim scale has no power to judge us and Shada was can't enter our minds. And Seto can't control ours. The Millennium eye has the power to read minds and eye through the person's eyes at any given time."

"It's very possible that he may be able to see what we see." Atem said. He noticed right away that they all looked at each other, "Apparently we're all guilty of something here."

Mahado moved towards the door, "I doubt that Pharaoh. However we do like our privacy." He motioned for the others to follow, "I'm sure we'll all come to check on Seto to make sure he's alright later." When Mahado opened the door Atem saw Mana his apprentice ease dropping. It wasn't a normal thing seeing her in this part of the palace since she still lived in town with her family.

Atem nodded as his priest closed the door behind them. Seto was still unconscious and wasn't showing any signs on waking. Atem frowned. He knew he should be question the elders but he wanted to stay with Seto. So he climbed onto the bed and lay beside Seto and waited for him to wake up.

"As soon as you awake. I'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Seto jolted up in bed and looked around the room before he noticed Atem asleep beside him, "I can't believe this happened." He thought as he slipped out of the bed sure not to wake Atem, "How could he think such things?"

Seto paced around the room as he continued to think about everything that had happened, "I remember Mahado was there in the hall, so that means the other were probably there as well. What do they think of me now?"

Atem awoke and sat up when the extra warmth had disappeared completely, "Seto, I see you're finally up." He leaned back against the pillows and watched Seto pace, "Are you feeling alright. The whole episode with the elders had to be distressing for you."

"How could he possibly say those things!" Seto asked, "Nothing like….that…is some going on between us."

"Even if there was." Atem started as he got Seto's attention, "I've already pardoned you of anything that you were accused of."

"So-"

"We can do whatever we want." Atem said suggestively

"…."

"Like what we were discussing earlier. How you were going to show me your loyalty." Atem continued as he patted the empty spot beside him, "Come join me. There's no need to play coy with me Seto."

"I think it would be in our best interest if you left." Seto said as he opened his chamber doors for Atem to leave out.

Atem stared at him in disbelief but smiled shortly after, "Alright, I see how you want to play this game." He said as he slipped off the bed and walked towards the door, "You want me to work for it. I haven't realized that until now."

"Atem, I'm just not-"

"No need to speak, Seto. I understand completely. I should not have expected you to just jump into bed with me. After all you're not one of my concubines." He said as he waltzed right out of the room. Before he could say anything else Seto slammed the doors closed, "I'm going to love winning this game and claiming my prize."

* * *

After Seto was sure Atem had left the area. Seto left his room as well and headed toward the great library.

"I'm going to brush up on the laws since Akunadin did say that I had broken the law of the land and laws of being a priest." He thought as he entered the library. It was quiet as he'd grown accustomed to. No one was ever in the library after all. While Seto looked through numerous volumes of the write laws over the past hundreds of years, he was distracted by the sound of two people entering the library. They were talking softly to one another and then there was silence but they hadn't left the room. Seto tried to ignore the noise the best he could until he hear a femal gasp.

"Oh! Mahado!"

Seto's looked in the direction of the voice and it came from the other side of one of the larger bookcases. Seto's curiosity got the best of him as he approach the bookshelf and pulled on the spell books out to see what was going on, on the other side.

Mahado had his apprentice up against the wall while he ravished her exposed neck. She had her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly. Seto gasped and quickly replaced the book before he moved to leave the library unnoticed. As he was rearing the door he saw Karim and Isis walking towards him. "Don't panic. I probably didn't see what I just saw anyway. I must have hit my head or something." Seto told himself in an attempt to convince himself.

"It's pleasant to see you on your feet so soon, Seto." Isis greeted, "We thought we might find you here."

"Oh really? What on earth for?" Seto asked his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"About this morning. We wanted to know if you were alright." Isis said.

"Akunadin was way out of line with his accusations." Karim added.

"Even though it doesn't make sense for us to wait so late in our lives to carry on our bloodlines." Mahado said as he appeared by Seto's side, "It's something all of us are going to have to do sooner or later."

"What are you all talking about?"

"Don't you know?" Mahado asked appearing shocked, "Our vow to remain chaste is only until we find the right person to reproduce with so when we move on into the next life. Our offspring can take our place. That's what all our parents did. With the exception of the former follower of the millennium rod who you replaced."

"Perhaps Akunadin is bitter due to the fact he never had any children of his own." Karim suggested.

"However, could you image the type of child he would raise? He's not exactly a charming man in the least. He's not even attractive so what woman would even give him the time of day? She would definitely desperate and possibly not attractive herself. So could you imagine what their child you look like?" Isis revealed.

"Well, we're all blessed that he never did otherwise Setowould probably still be playing senet with the Pharaoh." Mahado joked not knowing that was a daily if not weekly game Atem still demanded Seto play with him.

"Though it's common knowledge we're not suppose to speak of this of that nature." Isis smilied.

"But I haven't done anything like that." Seto told him.

"Really." They all chorused together.

"We all thought you would be the first." Karim told him.

"You don't have anything to live up to like we do. You're future is your own to make." Isis proclaimed

"We have to live all most reflective lives of our parents." Mahado added, "We were all certain you'd be the first."

"I'm no longer feeling well. I need some air." Seto told them as he ran down the hall until he was in the courtyard.

* * *

The courtyard was completely empty except for a few slaves that were passing through to continue their chores.

"I haven't been this confused ever. I have no idea what is expected of me now. I'm I suppose to break my vow to allow myself to be taken by the Pharaoh. Or does that only go towards reproductive purposes. I suppose Akunadin could have known about me denying the Pharaoh which I guess is what he meant by breaking the laws of the land….since it's forbidden to deny him anything. But even that isn't a crime worthy of death." Seto sat down as the foot of the statue of Horus, "However, that doesn't exactly go against the laws of being a Priest….since we're all going to have to have sex one day. So what law did I supposingly break?" Seto thought.

Atem was walking with Simon Muran, his vizier, when he noticed Seto sitting at the base of Horus.

"I've always thought Horus wouldn't be your go-to god for your problems, Seto." Atem said as he approached him, "The god Seth seems like you're ideal god. Especially with the chaotic day you've been having."

"I suppose you are right about that." Seto bite his tongue to proven him from addressing that the main reason for the chaos was his fault.

"Simon Muran please leave us. I'd like to speak with Seto in private." Atem told the older man.

Seto couldn't help but notice a look of concern on Muran's face. It was as though he want to say something yet couldn't, "As you wish." He said before he left them alone in the court yard.

"Seto, I suppose you now know that if you give in to me now. Nothing will befall you." Atem informed, "I'd like to explore these feelings I have for you. You couldn't possibly think to deny me now that I've saved you from death."

"Atem, I don't-"

"That's what I'd like to hear." Atem said pulling Seto to his feet, "Come to my chambers after feasting tonight. I've grown tired of waiting, Seto." He said before leaving him alone again.

"What am I going to do?" Seto whispered to himself.

"You're going to do exactly as he says." Akunadin bellowed startling Seto, "He is Pharaoh and it's your duty to deny him nothing."

"But we've been nothing but friends as long as I've been here! How could he have those feelings for me?"

"Feelings?" Akunadin snorted, "You're going to be nothing more than water on a duck's back by morning." He said as he walked away.

"It's amusing that whenever he does talk to me it's nothing but ridicule."

* * *

AN-No one knows that Akunadin is his father, excluding Simon Muran. Atem's father was aware his brother, Akunadin, had a son so that's why he looked at Seto the way he did in the first chapter. Akunadin knows Seto is his son and that Atem has strong feelings for him and wishes to act on them however he can't reveal himself for obvious reasons. So do to all the secret keeping and not knowing who you're related to incest will happen. Don't forget about the crazy man from the first chapter either.


	6. Chapter 6

Please enjoy!

* * *

Isis was preparing to leave her chambers to attend the feast that was taking place that night when her Millennium Necklace began to glow. She was shock since she hadn't has a vision involuntarily in years. In her vision she saw a room she didn't recognize and a newborn baby she'd never seen before. On the other side of the room were the nurses tending to the mother of the child. Isis watched carefully trying to see the face of the woman but the nurses blocked his view.

Coming out the trance Isis thought to herself, "Could that have possibly been foresight of the Pharaoh's heir being born? Maybe he'll find his Queen tonight." She thought happily.

Seto sat on his bed staring up at the ceiling. No matter what he did or tried to do his mind couldn't stay off of the event that was supposed to happen that night. Atem had set his sights on deflowering him and he couldn't come up with away to escape.

"Well, if only he and I know then I could act as though nothing happened." Seto thought, "After all he's the Pharaoh and I have to do what he says. I'm not a woman so I don't have to worry about the possibility of becoming with child. So it'll be simple to dismiss the event after it's happened." Seto convince himself as he got dressed for the night.

Shada and Isis walked to the banquet hall together as Isis told him about the odd vision she had.

"I haven't had a vision like that in years."

"Do you really believe that it was of the Pharaoh's heir being born?"

"Yes, I have this feeling deep inside that it was! It had to have been. The amount of nurses their indicated royalty. It wasn't just some concubine."

"Hmm, were you able to see a face?"

"Unfortunately I wasn't able too."

"That's too bad. If you were able to we could've possibly pick her out from the dozens of girls that are going to be here today. It would save us a lot of time and we wouldn't have to come to this feasting every night."

"It's what the elders want." Isis explained, "We have to do as they say until they all finally die."

Mahado joined them as they past his room and so did Karim however when they passed Seto's room he didn't come out. Which was odd since they always all walked together? Mahado knocked on the door but Seto didn't open it or tell them to come in so, they went in. Seto was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Seto, what on earth are you doing?" Mahado asked.

"I'm just wondering. That's all." He said as he sat up, "and I suppose I've lost track of time."

"Yes, but at least you're already dressed. Let's go." Mahado said as he motioned for him to join him, "We all know Atem won't go in without us all being there."

While attending the feast, Seto discovered nothing calmed his nerves like wine did. Serving after serving, he slowly began to feel less and less nervous about the night's events. He could also say he was anxious for it. Seto couldn't stop himself from constantly looking at Atem from across the room or stop himself from coving his face when Atem smiled back at him.

It was getting very late when Mahado and the others retired to their rooms. Seto stayed behind not realizing they had left. Seto walked towards the door as he attempted to leave. "Why won't this door hold still?" Seto thought as he reached for the door handle and missed numerous times. It wasn't until Atem noticed Seto attempting to leave that he approached him.

"Where are you off too?" Atem asked as he held onto Seto so he wasn't swaying so much.

"I'm going to bed….I think." He said as he words run into one another. They entered the hall and Seto began to walk, "It's this way right?"

"No, you're sleeping with me tonight. Remember?" Atem told him as he held back laughter at his drunken comrade.

"Oh, you wanted to do that thing tonight right." Seto said as he leaned on Atem and laughed, "I've never noticed how short you are. You're so tiny. Maybe I don't have anything to worry about."

Atem was completely shocked at Seto's uncontrollable drunken words, as they continued walking, "I assure you Seto. You won't be disappointed." He said as he opened the door to his chambers and hurried Seto inside.

Atem had only turned to secure the door, from any unwanted intrusion coming in, for a moment and Seto was out on the balcony with a pitcher of wine, drinking straight from it.

"Seto?" Atem questioned as he joined Seto on the balcony, "I think you've have enough."

"I'm so thirsty!" Seto said as he brought the pitcher away from his wine stained lips spilling most of it, "Why is it so hot tonight?" Seto asked as he began to undo his robes shedding layer after layer until his on down to nothing but the pure white linen afghan. Atem pulled Seto back into the room so he could be the only one seeing him like this, "Much better." Seto said as he lay down on the cool marble floor, "Join me."

Atem knelt down beside him as he watched Seto's glazed over eyes. It seemed like Seto was game but he seemed to be avoiding the bed like the plague. Atem decided to just give him a push in the right direction or rather lift and put Seto onto his bed. Seto rolled around the bed while Atem got undressed and soon joined him.

Atem pulled Seto close to him but he continuously slipped out of his grasp. Atem grabbed Seto and held him as still as possible as he sat on top of his legs. He eyed the sash that was holding the last article of clothing closed as he slowly pulled on it, it began to untie it. He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized that it was in his hand now. The slightest movement from Seto would cause him to reveal himself completely. Atem ran his hand over the smooth skin going from Seto's face all the way down to his legs. He closed his eyes as he allowed his hands to explore Seto's body and slowly remove the last barrier between them. Leaning forward Atem placed soft kisses along Seto's neck to make sure he was completely relaxed.

"Seto, it's going to hurt." He said though he was sure Seto couldn't understand him or paying much attention. He felt his heart speed up as he reached to hoist Seto's legs up on close to his shoulders. It was definitely an awkward position to be in. But despite that he wouldn't allow himself to give into the temptation to take Seto while he was on his stomach, or from behind. It was a sign of worthlessness and slavery and Seto was neither of those things.

"Atem, just do it." He heard Seto say breaking the silence, "Just be gentle." He whispered to him.

Atem nodded and wiped his sweaty forehead as he focused on the task at hand. He wasn't sure about the preparation process but he assumed since the women that he'd been with didn't call for anything special neither did this situation. Atem took a deep breath before he lined himself up with Seto's tiny entrance. Atem took a deep yet nervous breath in before he pushed forwards. Seto's eyes widened from the sudden rush of pain shooting up his spine and he began to panic and kicked Atem in the face. Seto rolled off the bed and onto the floor where he did his best to grab all of his clothing that he'd taken off.

Atem sat up slowly as he held his face as the pain began to throb. He saw Seto rushing to get dressed, "What are you doing?"

Seto stopped and looked over at Atem. He didn't seem angry or seriously hurt but Seto couldn't help but feel panic and dizzy, "I'm returning to my own chambers." He told him as he failed to slip his foot into his sandals.

"So you're running away?"

"In my current condition I doubt I'd be able to run in the very least." Seto told his king.

"All the more reason you should stay here." He said patting a spot beside him on the bed, "With me."

Seto shoot his head in disagreement, "I'm sure if I did something would happen that we'd regret in the morning."

"But it is morning." Atem said gesturing towards the window where they could see the gentle glow of the sun coming over the horizon, "You might as well stay. I promise to behave myself if you do." He promised him his be pulled on something appropriate for sleeping.

"Despite my better judgment." Seto mumbled as he slid back onto the bed.

"Good." Atem said pulling Seto into an embrace as they laid on the bed, "You've only postponed my plans for you Seto." He said before falling asleep with Seto wide awake and in an extreme panic now.

* * *

It was still early morning when Seto was able to get out of Atem's hold. Seto left the room quickly since Atem had a history of waking up when things changed around him. He ran back to his room where he got dressed for the day.

"I'm never going to drink again." Seto told himself as he massaged his temples as he left the safety of his room to visit the temple of Osiris to pray. He wasn't there along before he felt the presents of someone else watching him. Turning around he saw a man hanging around outside the entrance. Seto recognized man automatically and stood up from his kneeling position.

"Please don't be alarmed." The man said as he bowed respectfully.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Seto asked as he watched the man carefully as the man approached him.

"I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I was wrong for what I did and I wanted your forgiveness most of all." He said as he dropped to his knees, "I should have controlled my angry but I took it out on our goddess and then on the Pharaoh. You could have killed me but you didn't and for that I'm thankful."

Seto was shocked at the man's apology but couldn't think of anything to say back to him except, "You're forgiven."

The man took his hand and kissed it a few times before he departed leaving Seto alone once again. Seto left the temple soon after to meet the others for the morning meal and to his surprise Atem was present.

"I'm surprised you're up this early." Mahado said to Seto when he sat down beside him, "You drank an awful lot last night."

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Seto lied as he avoided Atem burning glaze.

"Seto, would you like something to drink?" Atem asked causing Seto to look his way, "You look very thirsty."

"I fine-"

"I insist." Atem said as leaned over the table and held out his own cup to Seto, "Drink up."

Seto could feel everyone staring at them waiting to see what he'd do or rather what he better do. It was considered an insult to no accept something the Pharaoh offered you. Seto took the cup and took a sip from it, "Go ahead and finish it, Seto." He instructed and he motioned for a servant to come over and refill the cup.

"Karim has always called the feeling after drinking too much a hangover. I wonder what happens when you get drunk when you're already hung over." Seto thought as Atem kept having the servant fill his cup until the jug was empty. Though Seto had just consumed an entire jug of wine he didn't feel anything, "I'm going to my room." He said as he stood.

Mahado, Shada, Isis and Karim watched in horror as Seto stood up, walked two wobbly steps before falling flat on his face.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- the lemon and or lime whatever you want to call it, in this chapter is nor extremely erotic nor lengthy. I'm not trying to get flagged so please bear with me. There are going to be plenty of sexy time scenes in this story. This story takes place over a span of a year or more. I'm going the mature mpreg route with this story so don't expect Seto to run to the nearest pot to throw up anytime soon, takes a little longer than 24 hours**.

Atem paced outside Seto's bedroom, while his other Priest assisted Seto with his black out and vomiting patterns. Atem had admitted too himself that what he did wasn't the smartest thing but he sure did enjoy it. The door opened and Karim and Shada exited the room and turned to go to their own rooms.

"Is he alright?" Atem asked them as they were walking away.

Shada, Karim and Mahado slowly turned around to reveal a huge splatter of vomit on the front of their robes, "He's coming along nicely." Shada said his words dripping with sarcasm.

"I hope this will deter anyone from forcing Seto to drink excessively ever again." Mahado said to Atem.

Atem laughed nervously as he slipped inside the room. Isis was at Seto's side rubbing his back as he vomited into what once was a decorative vase. Atem cringed at the sound of the partially digested food being shot into the bottom of the vase. However after a few more successful vomits came the dry heaving and then the pass out. Isis pushed the vase away and laid Seto on to the floor to sleep whatever was left off.

"Pharaoh, I'm not sure what Seto did to upset you however no one deserved this." She said as she took a sheet and pillow from the bed and covered him, "I'll be alright but he does need to sleep for awhile. I'll have one of the servants bring him something to eat when he waits up." She said as she moved towards the door. She turned to see Atem stared down at Seto, "Pharaoh? I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if you left him alone."

"I can't believe they all think I did that to his on purpose! Well maybe but how was I suppose to know something like that would happen?" he thought to himself as he walked the halls by himself, "I do admit it wasn't the best idea." Atem stopped outside Seto chamber doors again for the fourteenth time and peeked inside and this time he saw Seto stirring on the floor. Atem crept into the room and knelt down beside him, "Seto…"

"My head." Seto murmured as he slowly sat up/

"I'm sure the pain will go away shortly."

"….that's what you said last night." Seto said as he leaned against his bed, "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were alright." Atem said as he moved to sit beside his Priest.

"And to apologize?"

"What? Apologize?"

"You owe me an apologize!"

"I think someone is still a little drunk." Atem said as he stood up and turned to offer Seto help but instead got an ice cold glare, "What?"

Seto sighed as he took Atem's hand, "Forget it."

"Good," Atem said and shoved Seto onto the bed, "let's pick up where we left off."

"You can't be serious!" Seto said as he attempted to push Atem away, "Get off."

"No!" Atem said as he wrapped his arms around Seto's lithe body, "Just because you keep putting it off doesn't mean I'm going to give up."

"Atem!" Seth shrieked when he felt Atem press hard up against him.

Atem placed his lips onto Seto's exposed neck and began to leave light kisses up to his lips. Atem only managed to briefly make contact with Seto's lips before Seto pulled away violently. Atem pulled Seto closer and kissed his lips again. Atem could hear Seto's muffled screaming but didn't let it faze him. Atem discovered it was a lot harder to move forward with his plans when the other wasn't exactly behaving.

"Ow!"Atem shrieked as he pulled away from Seto. Atem rubbed the side of his face were Seto had managed to punch him, very hard. In that moment Atem not only found himself in a mild form of pain but also on the hard marble floor while Seto was making his getaway, "Seto! Stop!" he ordered Seto when he reached the door.

Seto stopped dead in his tracks only moment before he would have been free from his room. Seto felt his heart pounding hard from all the emotions that were rushing through him. He felt Atem grab onto his arm tightly and Seto could feel his obvious annoyance through it. It was only confined when Atem yanked him away from the door.

"Seto, I'm beginning to think that you don't care about me." He said as he pulled Seto back towards the bed, "Don't you remember our conversation when we were children? It's you job to keep me entertained." He told him as he pushed Seto onto the bed.

"Atem-"

"Seto you told me you loved me and that you'd do anything for me." Atem said forcing Seto down on the bed and successfully pinned his arms down.

"What you're asking for is-" Seto stop mid sentence when he felt Atem's pull up his robe up to his thighs before his hand ventured farther up, "What are you doing!"

Atem smirked and leaned forward planting a kiss onto Seto's vulnerable lips, "Just relax. I've brought pleasure to many others before." Seto opened his month to protest any farther active from occurring but instead a sound he's never made before came out. That sound only encouraged Atem to move farther along, quickly. Atem pushed Seto's legs apart and settled between them, "Just take a deep breath-"

"Atem don't-" Seto began to say when a sudden pain shot through them like lightning. Atem received a bit of his own pain when Seto dug his nails into his forearms. But Atem pressed forward until his was completely inside of his priest. Atem had to admit the feeling was completely different from anything he'd even felt before and he was sure Seto could say the same.

"Is it over?" Seto asked him in a whisper

"Not quite." Atem told him as he moved his hips back slightly and then back slowly causing Seto to tense up more, "Calm down if you stay tense like that it'll never start to feel good for you."

"I don't see how this could ever feel good for anyone." Seto told Atem.

Atem pushed into Seto again a bit harder but kept it as slow as possible. He continued in that steady pace until he felt relax his death grip he had on his forearms. Atem took that opportunity to pick up the pace a bit and thrusted into Seto much hard than before. Seto tightened his grip on Atem arm only for a moment before he forced himself to relax and to stay calm. If he were to react the way his body was screaming for him to any passerby would hear and investigate the unusual noises. However it seemed that it was Atem's goal to get make him scream. With every thrust, push, and plunge Seto tried his hardest to not make a sound but it was growing harder and harder each time. It still hurt but in a way that was giving him a toe curling, goose bumping, and spine tingling feeling.

Atem leaned down and kissed Seto's lips before moving down to his neck. Seto relaxed completely into the new sensation he was feeling. Atem pulled away and looked down at Seto's flush face. He himself was becoming very winded and sweaty and was almost there.

Atem increased his speed just a bit but he felt that he was pushing Seto into the mattress. He could hear Seto's breathing speed up with his own, "Almost there." Atem said in-between pants.

"What?" Seto asked just when Atem let out a low moan followed by the feeling of having thick oil empty inside his rectum. Seto's eyes grow wider as the feeling increased with every second and the extra weight, Atem, lying on top of him defiantly wasn't helping the feeling of utter discomfort he was having.

After what seemed like hour to Seto, Atem removed himself from his priest leaves a white and red trail behind him, "I hadn't realized you were bleeding." He said, "Guess I was too rough."

Seto didn't say anything or move he could feel an extreme throbbing pain come over him and he didn't want to aggravate it. Atem lay beside Seto and laughed, "Are you alright?"

Seto simply shifted his eyes over to look at his deflowerer and King and nodded slightly, "Good, I can't wait to do that again. We'll definitely have to take off our clothing next time. That is until you like changing three times a day." Atem sat up and kissed Seto one last time before he got off the bed, "You might what to get cleaned up Seto." He said before he left.

Seto laid in bed and stared out onto his balcony look enough to see a single cloud pass across the sky on a windless day before he attempted to move. He sat up as slowly as he could and slide out of bed so he was standing. Seto straightened up only to feel the remainders of his encounter run slowly down his legs. The feeling made Seto sick to his stomach but seeing a pool form under him made him sick.


	8. Chapter 8

Seto stared at the puddle across from across the room, it was on the pooled floor and smeared on the sheets of his bed, not to mention on his robe was stained beyond repair. Seto took a deep breath as he moved towards the mess. If it hadn't been what it was, he would have gotten a servant to clean it up but this wasn't just a wine slip this was gossip waiting to happen. Seto pulled the sheets off his bed and used them to wipe up the slip from the floor. Seto removed his soiled attire and added them to the messy pile and wrapped it up. Seto put on a plain tunic on and looked around his room for a place to hide the articles until he could dispose of them himself. Seto rushed over to a very large vase in the far corner of his room and shoved the items inside it, just as a servant knocked on his door.

"You may enter." Seto said as he moved away from the vase to prevent any suspension.

The servant brought in a tray of food for Seto and a pitcher of water. The servant didn't say anything to Seto she just set everything down and began to leave until Seto stop her, "Could you get have someone bring me new sheets." She looked over as the bare bed and nodded before he left. Seto took the pitcher and drank directly from it; he hadn't realized how thirsty he had been.

Seto moved onto his balcony and looked towards the courtyard and saw Mahado teaching his student Mana how to freeze water in midair. She had the general movements down but her execution was still sloppy. Seto watched the pair entire time the servant quickly and quietly returned with the sheets and made up his bed for him. Seto's eyes wondered across the yard and saw Atem walking with a young woman he recognized from the banquet, the night before.

They appeared to be having a pleasant conversation but Seto couldn't help but wonder why she was still inside the palace walls when he was sure that Atem blew the off the woman brought to the palace the night before off. She was a very beautiful woman however Priestess Isis still had her beat but she was very beautiful. Seto shifted uncomfortably as he watched the Pharaoh and the woman sit on the edge of the fountain.

"Maybe he's trying to convince her to become one of his concubines." Seto thought as he continued to watch.

The woman seemed really shocked at was Atem was telling her but it wasn't the: I can't believe you're asking me this look that Seto's was used to seeing and doing himself. Moments after Atem stopped specking the woman throw her arms around Atem and kissed him. Seto was taken aback by her uncontrolled actions but Atem only seemed to encourage them.

"I'm so glad to see you're up and well." Isis said as she appeared by his side.

"Do you have any idea what's going on down there?" Seto asked he was gestured to the pair.

"Atem selected her are his bride." Isis told him, "It's a shock to everyone. It didn't seem that anyone had caught his eye last night. But when they were being dismissed he pulled his aside and now this. I have to say I'm looking forward to the upcoming future."

"Have you foreseen something to be excited about?"

"I'm not sure of it completely but I have had a vision of a child being born. There were many midwives around so I'm sure it had to be a royal birth."

"So she's the one that's going to produce the Atem's heir?"

"Possibly." Isis answered, "Are you feeling alright. I'm sorry I only assumed when I spoke earlier."

"Sore, but nothing that won't dull over time." Seto told the priestess,

"More than likely from being on your back that whole time." She replied.

"What?" Seto replied quickly.

"When you were asleep on the floor….you were laying on your back." Isis explained.

Seto nodded quickly and moved away from the subject, "Isis do you ever have visions of any of us?"

"Not directly. When I do have a vision pertaining to the holders of the Millennium Items it's more of the after effects of their actions or in some cases at an angle that I can't see the face of the person." Isis looked at Seto intuitively, "Why do you ask? I was certain that you already knew that."

"I did…but I was just making sure." He said moving away from the balcony and Isis.

Isis followed him back inside, "I'm sensing you mean something else, Seto."

"It's nothing." Seto said as he noticed the new sheets on his bed, "What do you know about the woman Atem has selected."

"She comes from a small village south from here." Isis told him, "I haven't had the time to interrogate her since we've been taking care of our own."

It took a moment for Seto to realize she was taking about his hung-over state, "Oh, I'm sorry about that I was very reckless."

Isis laughed, "Seto, it's obvious to everyone that what happened was nothing more than the Pharaoh's childishness coming out and you were the target. There's nothing you could have done to stop it."

Seto mind wandered back to the act that had taken place an hour ago as Isis continued to speak, "I told him to leave you alone for the rest of the day. Since you don't look banged up he must have listened."

Seto laughed nervously and thought, "Atem did the exact opposite Isis."

"I'll leave you now. I have many things to catch up on. I hope to see you at tonight's feast." Seto nodded as he looked back toward the courtyard and watched Atem and the woman interact, "If I didn't know better I'd say that's the look of jealously." Isis said before closing the door.

"Jealously. I'm far from jealous. Jealous of what? The obvious vacant affections Atem is showing this woman? I've seen him woo numerous women and it's all the same." He told himself as he watched them from the balcony again. Seto's heart pounded harder in his chest as he watched the display it was like watching a servant clean the same vast over and over again but why was he having this sudden feelings of angry and hatred towards the woman, "I'm not jealous. I can't be jealous. There's nothing to be jealous about."

Seto forced himself to leave the balcony again and find something to occupy his time with but no matter what it was he could stop thinking hateful thing toward the woman Atem was paying so much attention too.

Seto left his room and made his way towards the courtyard to possibly steal Atem's attention away for a moment just to relax his nerves. He didn't have anything really to say to the man that I had taken his virginity but he wanted his attention if not for a moment. Seto peered out from behind a pillar into the courtyard and discovered Atem was sitting alone.

Atem looked up and noticed a shadow casted against one of the stone wall and recognized it as Seto's slim silhouette. Atem smirked at Seto attempt to spy on him as he slinked over to surprise his friend. Seto heart was pounding hard inside his chest again as he hide behind the safety of the pillar, oblivious to Atem awareness of his presents. Seto peaked around the pillar again only to become face to face with Atem.

"I honestly didn't except to see you up so soon." He said, "You've always been a quick healer."

"…"

"How are you feeling? I hope you're not too sore because I was hoping to take you again tonight."

"Who was that woman?" Seto finally was able to ask.

"OH! Her. Since I have to get married and produce a proper heir I'd figured why not get it out of the way now. I'm tired of all the banquets being about finding myself a Queen."

"Do you think that was wise for you to pick a random girl?"

"I've only know two women that aren't typical and one is our Priestess Isis." Atem said, "So my future Queen is really nothing more than a glorified concubine. If I could I would have just selected one of my children from them to be my heir but can't break tradition."

Seto felt a sense of relief at Atem harsh words, "Yes, it wouldn't be tradition if it was broken."

Atem smiled at Seto and said with a laugh, "To be honest if I could I would have you as my Queen wouldn't that be something? You as would finally have your proper place as my everything."

"What do you mean?"

"If I could Seto I'd have you as my Queen and I would have you have my heirs. It would be perfect. They would be perfect." Atem said as trailed off as the end, "Won't that be something? Remember when we played Pharaoh and Queen when we were young."

Seto had never been fond of those games, Atem was get much too detailed to the point it was demeaned inappropriate.

* * *

"So you'll be my Queen and I'll be the Pharaoh." Atem instructed as he held out one of his mothers headdresses for Seto to wear.

"Why do you always want to play this game?"

"Because I need to practice being Pharaoh that's why!" Atem told his Seto, "Put it on!"

Seto reluctantly covered his brown locks with the white and gold headdress, "Now what."

"Rub my feet." Atem ordered, "Then get me something to eat."

"…So this is what you think a Queen does all day?" Seto asked as he allowed Atem to prop his feet onto his lap.

"My father enjoys it when my mother does it for him."

Seto absolutely hated going any were near Atem's bare feet and touching them was like asking for a bruise or a black eye. Atem had always been quite ticklish when it came to his feet but demanded to have them rubbed for Ra knows what reason. Seto was only kicked three times in the stomach before Atem decided he had enough and want to eat now.

* * *

"Why don't I have any fond memories from growing up with you?" Seto muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Atem asked him a moved closer to Seto who in turn move farther away, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Seto told him as he evaded Atem as he moved around the pillar always staying out of Atem's reach.

"You're acting different towards me." Atem said as he followed Seto, "I hope nothing has change between us."

Seto stopped and looked at Atem, "It's impossible for nothing to have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"What we did." Seto told him, "I can never think of you the same again."

"I hope it was never negative." Atem whispered to him as he reached out to take Seto's hand.

"I can't help but feel as if you've taken something from me. I have this feeling of emptiness yet something else is there."

"I've taken the last of you purity that's why." Atem told Seto, "Ever since I first discovered it. I've wanted nothing more than to take yours."

Seto felt Atem lips brush against his but pulled away quickly, "So now that you have that part of me. Now what?"

"I want you more now than ever. I wanted nothing more than to take you again even after I left you."

"Atem I don't think we should-" Atem yanked Seto forward and pulled him towards the stables. Seto pulled away from Atem, "Where are you taking me?"

"To the stables." Atem said sheepishly, "Come on."

"No, let me go. I've wasted too much time today. I have to go and inspect the damage to the Bastet temple."

Atem released Seto's wrist and looked at him, "Are you sure it can't wait?"

"It's already been too long already." Seto as he moved away from Atem only to remember that he didn't to go to the stables to get his horse unless he walked.

"Well, I'll come with you then." Atem said as he walked towards the stables, "Are you coming?"

Seto reluctantly followed Atem inside of the stables.

* * *

"It's about time you got here." Mahado said when he noticed Seto approaching his apprentice and himself, "And you brought the Pharaoh with you. Good, now you can catch up on your praise. I'd suggest praying for a male heir from your Queen."

Atem disappeared into the back of the temple leaving Seto with Mahado and Mana. There were slaves cleaning up the last of the destroyed stautes and pottery. It amazed them all that one man had done so much damage.

"What's that on your neck?" Mana asked Seto pointing to a red mark on neck.

"What?" Seto said slapping his hand over his neck

"It looks like a- ummm a bug bite." Mana said as she turned her attention back to the Statues.

Seto noticed she was blushing a bit but it wasn't as noticeable on her tanner skin. Seto moved away from the pair and went in search of any type of reflective surface. The temple had looked so picturesque but now it looked like a war zone. The vases that once had beautiful flowers adorning them were shattered and the flowered were withered and smashed. The statues of Bastet were mutilated and nearly unrecognizable. The Seto stared up at the statue, "You gave that man's wife a child and then took them both away from him. I suppose you'll learn from this." He said to the faceless figure.

"It doesn't seem right." Atem said and placed a hand on Seto's shoulder causing Seto to jump, "Did I scare you?"

"Every day." Seto thought to himself, "Are you done?"

"Never. Oh yes I am." Atem said as he nudged Seto towards the exit.

"I'll see you later on then." Seto said moving away from Atem.

"You're not coming?"

"Not until I've finished my work here." Seto told him.

"What's the point? Just get some of the slaves to build new sculpture and clean up this mess. I don't understand why you have to be here as well."

"Well, we have slaves working on all those things you've stated however without the proper instruction and guidance it would never be completed."

Atem thought about Seto's words for a moment before he had a brilliant idea, "I'm going to send some soldiers to do this supervising. There's no real reason you should be outside the palace walls anyway." Atem told Seto as he pulled him towards the exit, "Mahado, I'm going to send some soldiers to supervise the reconstruction of the temple. Once they arrive and want you and Mana back."

Mahado made a face at Atem's unusually order. The Priest had always been responsible for the temples and tombs since the lower class responded better with them around. Mainly since they were generally aware of their work ability and had the slaves work in shifts to prevent injuries and mistakes.

The soldiers were the type to whip a dying old woman.

"As you wish, Your Highness." Mahado said with a bow.

* * *

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

I can't quite explain what type…how the Pharaoh is…in bed…it's awkward. But I'm sure it's just me. He doesn't seem bothered at all. Neither the first time nor the second time. Now enduring the third invasion of personal space my legs had gone numb and I discovered that my knees were beside my ears thanks to Atem pressing them down with his own body weight. At some point my arms found themselves wrapped around his neck and shoulders. I'm almost positive I scratched him since he jerked his shoulders really hard back but it only slowed him for a moment. I felt him increase his speed like he'd done the first two times and then with an especially hard thrust he'd empty himself inside me.

I watched him breathing heavily on top of me while I waited for him to make his next move which I could only hope was to get off me. The room was dark except of the light the moon gave. I could see the sweat on his skin and his eyes staring down into mine. He let my legs go and I could feel a slight tingling in them as they slowly gained the feeling back in them. But what happened next was something I didn't expect. I felt something drop down on my face and wiped it away assuming it was sweat but another drop fell. Then I notice Atem's body shaking.

"I think I've made a huge mistake." He said to me as his tears dripped down on me.

"What?"

"I picked that girl to become my Queen to have the next heir to the throne. I don't know anything about her." He moved from on top of me and lied beside me, "I know more about my concubines than I do her. But it wouldn't look good to just change my mind now."

I noticed he looked over at me and was waiting for a response, "Perhaps you should postpone the ceremony?" I could tell that it wasn't the answer Atem wanted, but I didn't care my body was throbbing.

"Then what? I learn about her? Fall in love?"

"Not every marriage is a loving marriage-"

"I want something like what my father had with my mother. He didn't have any concubines and his father only had two. I have over fifteen and you."

I can honestly say though I'm not thrilled with the scandalous arrangement we have however I'm glad he didn't add me in his concubine count.

"I have seventeen people that I'm involved with and one I'm meant to love and I don't and one I'm not meant to love but I do." Atem said almost to himself, "If I had it my way you'd be the one to have my heirs and sit beside me on the throne."

I've seen numerous pregnant woman about fourteen in the past year and if doesn't look like anything I'd want to put anyone though. I felt Atem press his lips against me neck and took my lack semi-relaxed state as an invitation to mount my for the fourth time that night.

"Maybe if we continue the gods will bless us with one." He whispered to me.

I was up earlier than normal ripping the sheets off my bed and stuffing them into the vase in the corner. It wasn't as bad as the first time since there wasn't as much blood. I cleaned myself up quickly and watched for the sun to rise. I couldn't help but think about what Atem had said mainly since he continued to say if during the act. I wish he would put that sort of effort into being the Pharaoh and possibly anything else. I think so much about him during….those acts and I can't help but think how his concubines feel. They are about his age and all but one has given him a child or two. I've never noticed him being a father to any of them. Though they are still very young I can't help but feel sorry for them. They have a father that's actually in their surroundings however he's not putting any effort into them. Sure he could never select them to rise to the throne but at least be a father. Perhaps that's the reason his father didn't have concubines; he didn't want the extra children.

* * *

It was mid-morning by the time I was told to wake up Atem. A small part of me want to tell them that he was more than likely exhausted and wouldn't be any more useful awake. But of course if I were to say that would lead to questions being asked. I stood outside the Pharaoh's chambers for awhile before I entered. I looked towards the bed and notice right away a form stirring under the sheets. I began to approach when I hear a moan many octaves higher than the Pharaoh's deep voice. I stood frozen in place as I witnessed Atem making love to his soon to be Queen. I stepped backwards towards the door which seemed to be a mile away now. I was relieved to be back in the empty hallway unnoticed by Atem or that woman he decided to marry. I was beyond embarrassed.

I sped back to where the other priests were but they weren't there anymore. I sighed I hated it when they did that. I turned to walk toward the temple since that was the obvious place they would have gone when I ran into Akunadin.

"Where are you rushing off too?"

"I'm just looking for the others." I told him. I felt like he was staring into my soul with his eye. I couldn't be happier that he couldn't read my mind.

"Why weren't you with them from the start?" he questioned.

"I was asked to wake the Pharaoh. Since it's already late-"

"And have you done it?"

"Well…I-" I didn't want to tell the old man what I'd seen because I know he has it in for me.

He scoffed at me and turned to leave, "I suggest you stop wasting time and go wake him."

Akunadin was one the people here I never learned to like in the least. He never seemed to be satisfied or happy about anything. But for someone as alone as he is that's to be expected.

I reluctantly went back to the Pharaoh's chambers only to be met half way by Atem himself.

"It seems I've overslept." He told me as he walked closer to me, "Where are the others."

"They've already gone to the temple." I told him as I turned to walk away but he caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Then we've got plenty of time." He whispered to me as he pulled me towards a room that was for a palace guest.

"No no no. We're late." I told him as he yanked my arms away and sped away quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked me once he caught up with me. I simply nodded in response. He wasn't fooled, "Seto what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just need to hurry." I stopped when I felt him grab hold of my arm again.

"Don't lie to me. Now tell me what's wrong."

I felt my body heating up I was so angry. My mind was racing with everything I wanted to say. You have everything you want but it's never enough. You never think about others. I can't stand this scandalous affair you've forced me into. But of all the things I wanted to say it I said, "I'm just trying to be too late for once."

He let my arm go and began to walk beside me in silence.

* * *

TBC and please review 


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are you sulking?" Isis asked her fellow Priest, "Ever since we've got here you've just been in the worst mood. It's not like you to be this moody."

"I've got a lot on my mind these days." Seto replied as he turned away from her to focus his mind.

"Doesn't have anything to do with the Pharaoh's behavior and the Roman diplomats?"

"No and what?"

"The diplomats from Roman should be arriving twelve days from now. They're going to want to open up a new trading system and from the look of things they'll probably be here just in time for the Pharaoh's wedding, as well." Isis said as noticed Seto's slight look of confusion, "I had a vision of the arrival of the diplomats. Also I've been having visions lately of the birth of a child. I can only assume it's the next heir to the throne since I'm unable to see the face of the child."

"Conception probably happened this morning." Seto said underneath his breath.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Nothing." Seto sighed, "I'm going to retire for today. I can't seem to focus on anything today."

"I was wondering how long your mood would allow you last today." Isis chuckled, "Would you like me to get someone to escort you back?"

"No, I'll be fine by myself."

As Seto left the temple he noticed Atem standing on the outside as he passed. Atem smirked at his Priest he could tell Seto had noticed him but was doing his best to play it off. Seto did his best to keep tabs on Atem's whereabouts as they walked back to the palace. They had a pretty long distance to go and the area they were walking was secluded because of the tall reeds. Seto didn't even have time to blink before Atem had him flat on his back.

"Get off of me!" Seto shouted as he hit Atem directly in the eye. Atem fell back in pain as he cupped a hand over his eye. Seto stared wide eyed at the result of his uncontrolled actions, "I-I-I'm so s-sorry." Seto stammered as he stumbled to his feet, "Are you alright?"

Seto felt his blood run cold when Atem glared at him, "You actually hit me!"

"I-I'm sorry."

Atem took his hand away from his eye and revealed the beginning stages of an impressive black eye. Seto stood frozen in place as he looked at what he had done. When they were younger they'd roughhouse abit but never did they actually leave noticeable bruises. And if it was noticeable it was on the arm or leg never on the face.

"I can't believe you hit me….so hard." Atem chuckled as he stood, "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

**Atem's POV**

The day before I tried to take my Priest in the stables I had a feeling that he would have be up for it but my only guess is that it wasn't a good time. But he's shown me a side of himself that I've always knew was there. That fiery side that punched me in the eye. The fiery side that made me want him even more as every second went by. I nearly dragged him to the exact stable that I managed to only leave several love marks on his beautiful neck but today I'm going to take him in here. I could tell Seto was uneasy laying on the hay and straw but I'd make him forget. I was about to pull off the sash the held everything together and when I held my advisor's voice coming too close to the stable. Even as the Pharaoh I wouldn't want my Priest's public image ruined. Despite my strong desire I forced myself to get off of my priest just in time for Simon Muran to enter the stable. The look he gave us was priceless but I'd seen it many times before.

"What are you doing in here?" he question.

"Seto wasn't feeling well and this was the closest place to lie down in." I told him.

"You do look like you'll gotten too much sun today." He said once he noticed Seto's reddened complexion, "You should go and rest in your room."

"And I'll escort him there myself." I told Simon as I pulled Seto to his feet. I could feel Seto trying to pull his hand out of my grip but I wasn't going to let him get away from me again, "Come along Seto let's get you to bed."

It wasn't an easy task getting my Priest back to his room but after literally dragging him the rest of the way. I finally got what I wanted.

The feeling of being with my Priest was like nothing else I've ever felt before. It was always the same with my concubines and even my soon to be Queen, I was satisfied but bored. However when I'm with my Priest my Seto there was always a sense of newness with every encounter and I was always more than satisfied. But I can't get enough of that feeling. While I'm taking him all I can think about it when I can take him again and when I'm not with him I feel an animalistic crazing to be with him.

I stared down at my Priest his face hadn't stopped blushing since our encounter began in the stables. His swear maybe his body shine and he blue peeping out from his slightly closed lids made him even more arousing.

The way his arms slowing found their way around my neck or shoulders excited me farther. The only thing that would seal the deal would be if he were to, wrap those long smooth legs around me. However he's yet to ever do such a thing but if he ever did I might lose whatever control I do have.

I felt one of his hands leave my shoulder and slowly trail up to my hair. Something he's never done before, but never the less I was even more aroused by it. I turned my head slightly and kissed his wrist lightly. He could hear his breathing deepen and his grip on me tighten. I stopped for a moment to make sure I wasn't hurting him but then the unimaginable happened.

"Pharaoh please don't," he panted, "stop."

I was shocked by his words but nothing could prepare me for what happened next. Those long beautiful legs found their way. Then I noticed the look in his eyes right after it and I lost control.

I left just as quickly as I came. I couldn't help but be embarrassed at the briefness of our encounter.

**End POV**

* * *

Seto sat up just in time to see his chamber doors close. Seto expected to be on his back for a lot longer especially since Atem worked hard getting him there. Not to mention he was actually enjoying it.

* * *

So what you think? Are you following the story okay? Hope you're enjoying this!

The next chapter is going to be 12 days later so we can start having some fun and so I can move the plot forward.


	11. Chapter 11

Egypt's new Queen had made herself more than at home and in a days she took full advantage of the servants given to her and the demands she made of them were completely outrageous. On of her most annoying demands entailed, the making of brand new attires for everyday and every event. However since she was the Queen her demands were met and her servants began to make her numerous different styled attires.

The priests for the most part avoided her since she had no sense of knowing the difference between slaves, servants and them. They knew they couldn't tell her 'no' if she were to ask them for something within reason but it was time consuming and annoying when she interrupted them in their duties.

Mahado and Mana got the bulk of the interruptions since they remained inside the palace during Mana's lessons. The Queen would ask them to escort her places her servants would have been able to take her if they weren't make her hundreds of garments.

"Mahado, I need you to escort me down to the village." She told her upon entering the library.

Mahado slammed the books he was carrying on the table startling his student in the process, "What on earth for!"

"As Queen the Pharaoh and I are attempting to conceive an heir and I'm afraid the obvious amount of stress he's under isn't aiding in our conception. So I want to visit an herbalist."

"I'm sure that the Pharaoh will have no trouble in that department however I'm sure that it takes more than a few days to know if one has conceived." Mahado told her.

"Well, are you going to take me or not?" she asked. Mahado almost was disappointed that her question wasn't accompanied with a foot stomp.

"My Queen I cannot. I am with my student and what time I do have to teach her is precious."

"So who can take me?"

"Perhaps one of your servants' if they aren't too busy with your insane demands." Mahado spat, "Or better yet anyone that's actually under your direct command."

"Who are they actually?" she asked as she folded her hands in a childish display.

"Anyone that isn't Isis, Karim, Shada, Akunadin, Seto, my student or I. Feel free to ask anyone else."

"Well, I can't believe I'm being treated like this." She said before leaving the library.

Mahado sat back down beside Mana and opened up one of the numerous books before saying, "I've been here long enough to get away with that. However if you were to dare put that horrible thing in her place you'd never see the light of day again. Understand?"

"Yes."

* * *

The Queen wandered the halls still in search of someone to take her to the herbalist. She saw Seto walking briskly towards her and despite what Mahado had told her she decided to order him to escort her.

"Priest Seto, take me to the AHHH!" she screamed as Seto vomited down the front of her robe.

"I'm so sorry! I have no clue what came over me!" Seto apologized right before dashing off before the next wave of nausea captured him.

Seto ran all the way back to his room where he once again vomited but in a vase this time. Seto hadn't been feeling well since he woken up that morning but now it was just unbearable. Seto sat on his bed as a new wave a pure nausea came over him. He breathed deeply as he tried to calm himself and hopefully stop the nausea.

Seto was too focused on his breathing to notice Atem enter is room and take a seat beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Care to explain?" he asked

"Explain what?" Seto asked as he gagged on his words.

"Apparently, you vomited on my wife."

"…..I'm sorry I don't recall that." Seto told him as he lay down on his bed, "I'm not feeling well."

"I can see. How long have you been like this?"

"All day."

"I'll send the healer to see you. But for now I want you to stay in bed and relax."

"I can't do that. There's too much to do. The diplomats could be here any day now and-"

"You'll end up being quarantined from everyone else. Just rest today and we'll see how you feel in the morning." Atem told his Priest, "I'll have someone check on you later." He said as got up from his seat on the bed. Not a moment later the Queen herself barged in.

"I want him punished for what he did to me!" She shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Seto, "You should make an example of him. Since no one here has any respect for their Queen."

Atem stared blankly at the woman he married and then at the man he loved, "I'm sure it was an honest mistake. And you're just going to have to learn to forgive and forget."

"But he-"

"I've heard enough out of you. Now leave." Atem told his wife. She obeyed but not before making her frustration known.

"You sure know how to pick them." Seth told Atem, "It must have been her personality that drew you to her correct?"

"I'll admit to you and you only…That I did choose her on her looks alone and that I was growing tired of having to deal with everyone telling me that I need to produce an heir."

"Any luck so far? I know you've only be married for a short time but-"

"I have no doubts she is with child. I just have to look out for the signed. I know them fairly well." He laughed

"No doubt you do. Do you know how many children you have?"

Atem thought about the question and moment and attempted to count them but gave up, "I have a few children."

"It's a shame that you didn't practice being a father to them. Imagine how simple it would be to raise this one."

"I see your point but raising children is so time consuming I'd much rather, do something else with my time."

"I can only image what." Seto said before he lay down against his pillows, "Tell me what are these signs you're looking for in women that are with child?"

"Well, they don't have that thing, what's it called…doesn't matter but not everyone is the same. They're chest become sensitive and frequent urination and continuously being ill throughout many parts of the day. Drop in sexual desire. Then the obvious weight gain."

"It's you appear you do pay attention to your concubines." Seth said as he suddenly felt the wave nausea creeping back, "Isis told me that she has a vision of a birth of royalty."

"Did she? How is she sure?"

"She said she looked at the details of the room and who was there. There were many people assisting in the birth and of course she couldn't see the faces of the mother or child."

Atem smiled, "This is very good news." He said as he joined Seto on the bed, "I'll have to have a room prepared soon. Find only the best people to assist in the birth. I want you and well as the others there for the birth, of course."

"You may want to have your Queen begin to make blanket the child will be wrapped in. I have a feeling she'll need the months of practice."

"Of course, I forgot all about that." Atem said as he sat up, "Seto once you're better I want you to go down to the village and get the material that will be needed."

"Atem, all those things are certainly already here."

"Yes, but I want things done differently. I want the townspeople to feel somewhat of a connection with the heir. After all he'll be the one leading them one day."

Seto couldn't bear to think about what the future had in store for Atem, every day his tomb was one brick closer to be finished. So despite the fact it would no doubt be years until he used it. The thought of its existence bothered him. Seto nodded and sat up, "I'll do that at once."

"No! You're ill!" Atem said as he attempted to stop his Priest.

"I'm feeling much better, Atem." Seto assured his King, "I'll go into town a collect the items that she'll need."  
"I'd prefer it if you tried to blend in with the crowd." Atem said regretting his decision already, "So you don't draw too much attention to yourself."

"Way ahead of you, Atem." Seto told him as he pulled out a simple plainly colored robe from his chest hidden under his bed.

"Isn't that what my Father found you in? Why did you keep that ratty thing all these years?"

Seto had ignored Atem's insensitive comment. Atem never looked at him as a commoner when they were young and certainly wouldn't understand his reason for keeping the only thing he had left for his old life, whatever it was.

"How could you keep it with your nicer attire?" Seto heard Atem say.

"Well, it's clean so I doubt it'll harm anything?" He said as he stripped out of his Priestly garments and replaced them with aged ones.

"Who ever owned that before you must have been very tall?" Atem stated as he pointed at how it dragged the floor.

"Well, you may not believe this but many commoners make their attire longer and much larger to accommodate growth. This is mine. Always has been." Seto told him though he wasn't sure about the last part.

* * *

Once he was dressed he left to venture down into the village. Seto hadn't gone by himself in such a long time it he almost felt foreign and not to have a palace guard a step behind him, felt strange.

"If this is how Atem wants to show modesty so be it." Seto thought as he approached a cart that was selling dyes. Seto searched through the display and only pick the richest and most regal colors he could think of. After purchasing a blue, purple and a gold dye Seto moved on towards where women were selling woven blanket and of course the materials to make your own. Seto was impressed by the skill the women had and couldn't help but purchase one of their creations. Seto carefully wrapped the colorless threads and dyes inside the blanket before he started making his way back to the palace. The street had become much more crowded, so Seto ducked in-between two booths in hopes that the next street wouldn't be so congested. It was clear for the most part but as soon as he began to walk the up the street be felt as though he was being watched. Seto looked over his shoulder and saw an older woman, who appeared to be following him. Seto stopped at a cart that was selling Pomegranates, he didn't like them personally but Atem did. As Seto was finishing his transaction with the merchant the woman grabbed his arms.

"You're going to make a lovely mother." She sputtered out as her grip tightened.

"Excuse me?" was the only thing Seto could think to say. He was prepared for anything and everything but that.

"She'll envy you. You're going to be a beautiful mother."

"Let go of him you crazy woman!" he fruit merchant shouted just as Seto tore his arm away and made his escape. The woman not too far behind him.

"Beware! Beware! You're child shall be stolen from you! He will be PHARAOH! LONG LIVE THE FUTURE PHARAOH!" she shouted as she chased Seto back to the palace.

Seto hadn't realized that he was actually running away from the woman while she spouted her nonsense. If it wasn't for the guards at the gate she would have entered the palace.

* * *

It didn't take Atem long to find me once I returned with all of the materials. I now feel the Queen should have gotten this herself. After all she should be use to that lifestyle still.

"Did you find everything okay?" Atem asked as we went back to my room, "It's been so long since you've had to venture out alone."

"Everything was fine." I assured him as I enter my room and dropped the materials on my bed. I wanted to tell him about the old lady but just thinking about her made me feel sick, "When do you plan on giving these things to her?" I knew something wasn't right when Atem smiled sheepishly, "What?"

"I told her that she was expected to weave our child's blanket. Well she was less than happy about it. She told me she was never taught how to weave and that it's too late for her to learn."

"I had a feeling that would be her excuse. What are you going to do now?"

"Well, Seto. If I could have chosen you, if you were to let me, you'd be my Queen now. However that's not the case. But that doesn't mean you won't be a huge part of the raising of my heir."

"I'm flattered that you want me to be a part of his or her life, however what about the Queen's refusal to make the blanket? That's one of the main things she's suppose to do too occupy her time while she's with child."

"I want you to make it for her." Atem said smiling nervously, "I know it's a lot of work and it's only adding to your duties here already but I know you can handle it."

"No! Atem! That's a more than I can handle right now!" I told him, "I'm sorry but your Queen can't just choose what her duties as your wife are."

"That goes for you too, correct." Atem said as if he just had an epiphany.

"What?"

"You can't choose what your duties are either. So from this moment on your soul duty is to make the blanket for the future Heir to the throne."

"What is your Queen going to be doing?"

"More of the same, I suppose." Atem admitted.

"Atem, I've always loved how you give us freedom to do what we like…most of the time. But you're Queen is really pushing the boundaries. Are you going to correct her at all?" Seto noticed that Atem's smile had disappeared but he continued, "It's not too late to make her just a concubine."

"Seto, I've considered that but we need this heir. She's going to do that for this Kingdom. She's nothing more than a figurehead."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Seto we both know who I actually love." He said as he tackled me onto my bed, "I'm counting on you to pick up the slack when it comes to our Queen."

"What slack? You should-"

"I can already see that she won't be any good raising children so I'm going to leave that up to you as well as giving them proper names. When they're old enough make sure they gain the proper knowledge-" Atem said as though his words meant nothing serious.

"Children? When did it go from one to more than one?"

"We need a back up incase something happens to the first." Atem said as he tugged at Seto's sash

"You didn't have a back up." I replied as I pushed him away.

"That's because I had you to keep me safe and out of serious terrible. If we find another wandering child in the desert then we'll forget the second child." He said as he crawled on top of me.

* * *

**TBC**

**Feel free to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Seto had dyed the spools of thread and had them spread across the floor of his room to dry. It's was still early morning and Seto had gone to join the other Priest in all of morning rituals, however Atem was awake and forced him to abide by his rule and focus on nothing but the blanket. Atem had his servant move a loom into Seto's room so he could work without much interruption.

Seto stared at the large loom in the center of his room. He had already had it basically set up to start but he couldn't get a good enough pattern in his head. Though he knew the sooner he finished the blanket the sooner he'd be back with the other priests, he didn't want to do a rushed and average job on the blanket either. After all it was for the future Pharaoh.

Sitting down at the loom Seto began to weave a simple pattern and planned to make an elaborate design in the center. He hadn't been working on the blanket ten minutes before he began to feel extremely tried or perhaps just bored. He wished someone would come and talk to him while he was forced to do the Queen's only responsibility.

"I didn't want those colors!" Seto turned around to see the Queen standing over him, "Why did you pick the most common colors. I see those everywhere here."

"It is a sign of royalty. It would an insult to any child…any legitimate child of the Pharaoh to be wrapped in any anything other than these colors." Seto said not sparing her another glance.

"Why is the pattern so simple? I thought you knew what you were doing?"

"If you don't trust my abilities then I'll let you take over." Seto said as he stood up, "Where would you like the loon placed? If you're unsure I have a suggestion."

"No, the Pharaoh has already ordered you to make the blanket." She said as she made herself comfortable on his bed. After a few moments of silence she spoke again, "Atem and you must be really close."

"We do have a lengthy history." Seto told her. He didn't want her to assume anything about their 'close relationship'.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." She said her words made Seto shiver, "I was watching him the entire night at the banquet. He never took his eyes off you. If people didn't know any better it would be safe to assume he was seeking to court you." She laughed, "I have to admit you are very beautiful but I'd beat you every time."

Seto bit down hard on his tongue. It took a lot for him not to verbally assault her, "I suppose on looks alone." He said.

"I'm quite sure I'm with child. It's a bit early to tell for sure but with the amount of romping we've been doing I don't see how I couldn't. I really shouldn't be talking about this to you. Aren't you vowed to a life of purity and chastity?"

"Unless it's to extend our bloodline."

"I was in the library a week or so ago and you wouldn't believe what I saw! The Priest Mahado was becoming a lot more involved with his student. Now I have a bit of blackmail on him in case I need something down." Seto was a bit glad that hearing about Mahado and Mana's affair wasn't news to him otherwise he couldn't imagine how he would have reacted. "I guess being ignored has its perks.

"My Queen, I wouldn't assume what Mahado allegedly did is anything worth blackmail. After all, if acts of that nature are done with the intensions of producing a child no vow was broken." Seto told the Queen.

"I know lust when I see it." She said as she leaned back on Set's pile of pillows. She remained silent for a moment before she found something interesting on one of the pillows beside her, "Whose blond hair is this."

"It would know better than I, my Queen." Seto told her as he felt his stress level rise.

"Probably from one of those slaves seeing that it's not at all as bright as the Pharaoh's."

Seto glanced over at the single strand of hair that she was holding and automatically could tell it was indeed one of Atem's golden strands.

The Queen's visit last a lot longer than Seto would have liked it to but only moments after she left Atem came in, eating the pomegranate he had gotten for him.

"Your wife was just here."

"I know. I thought she'd never leave." Atem said as he told a seat beside Seto and watched him work, "What did you two talk about."

"How amazing you are in bed." Seto told him.

"I'm glad to hear she's comfortable with our relationship. What else did you talk about?"

"She told me about things that she'd noticed around the palace and she criticized my weaving skills." Seto told Atem, "I'm beginning to truly dislike her."

"So am I." Atem said in agreement. Though Seto was sure Atem just agreed with him without actually listening to what he said, "It's coming along quite nicely."

"You don't think it's too simple?"

"It's better than anything I could do." He said as he wrapped his arms around his Priest, "Join me on the bed."

"Atem, I want to get as much of this done as I can today."

"You look like you need a break."

"Stop! Shouldn't you be insuring that someone will actually need this blanket?"

"There's not a doubt in my mind that that's not taken care of as of…..three or four weeks ago."

"You should double check it then." Seto said shrugging Atem off, "I'm sure she's looking for you now. You should get to know her…or something."

"I know her as much as I like already." Atem said his tone showing great determination, "Come on it'll be only hours until the Roman Diplomats are here."

"The Diplomats! Are Here!"

"Not yet. They're in eye sight though."

"Have all the arrangement been finalized? Have the servants been briefed? Have-"

"Seto, I have a council, an advisor and six priests. If all the arrangement weren't already completed don't you think I'd make sure they were getting done not seducing my priest?"

"There are quite a few things I can imagine you would do to avoid responsibility." Seto thought as he shrugged Atem off, "Stop it."

"What?" Atem asked as he untied Seto's sash

"That! Stop doing that!" Seto told him as he got up from the small bench he was sitting on and nearly caused Atem to topple over, "I can't do this."

"Sure you can. If you've forgotten I'm help you remember." Atem said ignoring what Seto really meant. Atem grabbed Seto's arm in an attempt to get him to hold still.

"No, stop it. I can't do this anymore." Seto shouted at him as he violently pulled his arm free.

"Why not? What makes this any different than the other time?" Atem asked as he forced his Priest to seat down, "You're acting ridiculous tell me what's wrong?"

"She knows!" Atem's eyes widened at Seto's outburst.

"Knows what actually?"

"Mahado is having an affair. She's going to use that to blackmail him."Atem sighed in relief. He thought that Seto meant that his Queen knew about their affair but his was complete news to him, "Atem, I shouldn't have told you this but if you're going to punish him. You need to deal me the exact same." Seto dropped his knees in front of Atem "I won't allow you to be a hypocrite."

"I could never punish someone for acting on their bodily urges. But now that I know I'll stop any foolish behavior from my Queen." Atem accursed his panicked Priest as he kneeled in an attempted to comfort him, "You should know better than to think I'd ever think of doing such things. What's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been feeling myself lately. And that woman just put me on edge. And with everything that's happening I just…do you really forbid me to attend the meeting with the diplomats?"

Atem studied his Priest's face before answering. From it he could see absolute seriousness mixed with an appending despaired if he didn't give him the answer he wanted, "Of course…not. I expect you their just like the others."

"So why did you have me think I wasn't welcomed then?"

"The blanket isn't going to finish itself." Atem lied.

"That is a fact but now I want the truth." Seto asked sternly.

"Well, from what I've heard about one of these diplomats. One of them has an obsession with beautiful things. Young boys and men. I've also been told entire kingdoms have been saving from their invasion, if he's given something to satisfy his fixation."

"I don't understand. Mahado, Shada and Karim will be present-"

"They don't have that soft appearance he likes so I won't have to worry about him wanting to negotiate with you on the line." Atem confused as he helped Seto to his feet, "Though I know you and my entire court would be against it but if I had to I'd surrender my whole kingdom to keep you by my side."

Seto was touched my Atem's confusion but had to agree with Atem's statement, "You're right I would be against such an act."

"So you understand why you must stay out of sight while he's here?"

"Yes, but does this mean after he's gone I don't have to make this blanket?"

"No, you still have to make it." Atem laughed, "I'm counting on you."

Seto sat on his bed as he thought about everything Atem had told him and he understood it all but he couldn't help but still want to be a part of the meetings.

"You don't speak understand Latin at all."

"Mahado will be present."

"What if he's called away?"

"Then Karim will take over."

"Karim doesn't speak Latin. He speaks Aeolic along with Isis and Shada."

"I'm prepared to risk it."

"Atem! I want to be there!"

"No!"

"You're reasons are completely impractical. They've come all this way to create a trading alliance and you're determined to make things harder than they have to be."

"I don't want them to get any ideas. And why are we back to this?"

"I'm going to be there."

"No you won't."

"I bet you I will."

"Bet? What do you want to bet?"

"If I don't show up then I'll never ever even think to deny you anything ever again. But if I do successfully attend then-"

"Then you would have been successful in proving me wrong." Atem interrupted, "Fine, but remember what you said and don't be surprised when I take full advantage." Atem said as he made his way for the door.

"I'm not worried." Seto told his King just before he left.

* * *

Atem chewed on his thumb nail as his eyes bore into the side of his favorite Priest's head. Seto was wearing the most unrevealing of attire in which absolute nothing was show, except for his eyes. Atem wasn't upset that Seto wore the outfit but he had lost the bet he had forgotten about completely. Mahado and Seto were both assisting in translating the discussion. And the diplomat also had a translator with him as well.

The diplomat was a tall older man with silver hair. He had a really relaxed demeanor and enjoyed everything that was brought to him whether it was food, wine or dancers. Seto was beginning to think that what Atem had told him was just gossip and nothing more.

"For someone that is supposed to be obsessed with beautiful young boys and men he's doesn't seem to give the servants a second look." Seto thought as he glanced over at the diplomat only to see him gazing at him. Seto looked away quickly, "He was looking at me because of what I'm wearing, that's all."

Before the midday meal, was served Seto found himself in a casual conversation with the diplomat. Seto couldn't remember how he got into the conversation and so far away from the others, as well. But they were speaking in Latin and it was refreshing to be able to speak it freely.

"Why are you wearing this?" He asked as he gestured towards Seto's attire.

"It's the most formal attire-"

"So there's nothing wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean inflected with an illness." He asked Seto.

Seto shook his head as the Roman pulled the portion covering the majority of his face, "Why would you want to hide that face?" He asked.

Seto smiled as he began to answer but the smell of roast meat over took his nose and he felt very ill, "I have to go." Seto said quickly as he took a step away only to be yanked back.

"Are you alright?"

"Release me." Seto said as he felt his morning meal coming up again and out on the floor.

Seto escaped into the hall, he felt sick to his stomach as he made his way back to his room. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Seto's heart began to beat faster as his mind raced through all the things that could happen.

Atem rushed out into the hall and raced after Seto, "Seto! Slow down!" he called out but Seto didn't slow down at all. Seto quickened his pace as he felt an unfortunate feeling in the pity of his stomach, "Seto, hold on for a second." Atem said grabbing on to his arm, "Are you alright?"

Seto nodded quickly, "Feeling sick again that's all."

"Seto-"

"It's nothing. I just didn't want to repeat that again." Seto entered his room just in time to empty his stomach again, into one of the vases inside his room, "I'm going to stay here for awhile. Until I feel better." Seto said wiping his mouth.

"I'll have someone check on you later one." Atem said as he left.

"There's something wrong with me." Seto thought as he laid down on his bed.

* * *

Seto thinks he's sick. Wait until the truth is discovered!


	13. Chapter 13

AN- Atem and Seto have been doing it for a little over a month now. His obvious symptoms normally show up around week 6 so from Chapter 7, which has own first encounter, 6-7 weeks have passed. I'm not rushing this but keep in mind that Seto is thin and a guy so he's going to show a lot sooner than most. And Loveless…how's this?

* * *

"I have some concerns." Akunadin said to Simon Muran as they walked together through the halls.

"What type of concerns?" Simon Muran replied only to humor the elder priest.

"I feel Seto might be hiding something. I've had suspicions of my own for some time now and after today's display I can't ignore them."

"I'm sure it was only a case of the nerves. He was speaking to a very important Roman diplomat after all."

"I've also discovered other evidence throughout the palace as well. Many of the vases that line these halls had brash coating the sides and bottom."

"You think just from today's accident that he'd do such a thing?" Simon Muran asked. Muran always thought highly of the young priest, Akunadin always seemed to want to tear down.

"I want to have a full examination preformed to insure he is indeed in good health." Akunadin told the slightly older man.

"I'm sure that if he was seriously ill he wouldn't allow himself to be around the Pharaoh as much as he is."

"Do you think the Pharaoh would or can stay away from him?" Akunadin said his words laced with suggestion.

Simon Muran remained silent and parted ways with the High Priest. Though he wanted to brush off his suggestions he couldn't. He had seen some things from time to time that could be considered odd but he always thought they both odd in the own ways. Nevertheless from the most recent accuracies he could understand the insinuations.

Entering the Pharaoh's bedroom he was greeted with a crass but joyous image. Atem was at his new Queen's side as she emptied her stomach into a bowl. Atem looked disgusted at the display having no clue how excited he should be at the deed in front of him.

Atem arrived to the banquet hall with his newly discovered pregnant Queen. News traveled fast throughout the entire kingdom. The general reaction was gleeful but from the people and from those who knew the Queen, much disdain.

"Good job." Seto said approaching Atem who was sitting by himself.

"It was almost too easy." Atem said as he took a gulp from his cup, "At least now she's serving her purpose."

"You don't seem at all happy about it."

Atem motioned for Seto to sit beside him and leaned closer to him, "Up until the time she heaved all over the place she was telling me what a horrible person you are. She even told me she wanted you gone. As soon as you finished her blanket. I told her I'd get rid of you when you had completed it however I order you not to finish it."

Seto chuckled to himself it was obvious Atem had gotten a head start on the wine, "As you wish but I don't plan to leave it unfinished. It's not in my nature."

Atem leaned on Seto and nodded in agreement, "You should finish it! That's a great idea! You finish it and you keep it. That woman can learn to make her own or something. I don't care." Atem grabbed onto Seto's hand as though he was attempting to leave is side, "I don't want to be here take me to my room."

As Seto was helping Atem to his feet a shadow cast over them.

"Ah there you are?" a man his in Latin, "I was hoping to continue our conversation. Now that you're feeling better."

"Piss off you dirty Greek!" Atem said angrily only guessing at what the man had said.

"That definitely didn't sound like a greeting." The man laughed," I'll leave you two to continue your conversation."

"I'm sorry. I just have to take him back to his room." Seto told the Roman, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The man smiled and nodded before moving away from the pair.

Seto walked a drunken Atem back to his room but it proven much more difficult than the other times. Atem seemed to be angry despite his drunkenness.

"I heard one of my concubines say that a serious fall can abort a pregnancy in the early stages. I want you to make her jump off the face of the earth…twice. Just to make sure."

"Don't say such things. She's carrying your heir." Seto said as he did his best to open up the door.

"This isn't my room." Atem told Seto, "You plan to take advantage of me. I refuse to allow that." Seto ignored Atem babbling as he laid him down on the bed and pulled the sheets over him, "Don't go back there. I don't want you talking to that dirty Greek."

"It would look really bad if I didn't go back."

"I don't care. In the morning I'm going to announce our relationship to the entire kingdom. I'll get rid of that woman and everything will be as it's supposes to be." Atem told Seto refusing to let the priest out of his grasp.

Seto rolled his eyes and looked at his Pharaoh, "You won't remember any of these in the morning."

Seto leaned down and kissed Atem on his lips softly. Atem returned the kiss immediately pulling Seto down. Seto hadn't planned for the kiss to last as long as it had or to end up underneath his Pharaoh but Atem did have a way of changing his plans. Atem's hands made quick work of Seto's outer robe just as the door was opened.

"What's going on here?"

Seto pushed Atem away, making him sat up quickly to see his advisor standing in the doorway. Simon Muran quickly closed the door and approached the bed and pulled Atem out of it.

"What did you do to him!" Seto was about to answer when he realized that the question was directed at Atem not him. Atem seemed a bit stunned after being walking in on. "Someone speak! How long has this been going on?"

"Depends." Atem finally said after another moment of awkward silence.

"Depends on what?"

"Which part you're talking about the emotional or the physical?"

Muran fell completely silent as he stared at his ruler. It was so quiet in the room you could hear the star twinkling in the sky. Seto was mortified at Atem nonchalant attitude. Seto could already feel the blade coming down on his neck.

Atem didn't hesitate to explain in great detail in nature of his and Seto's relationship. Simon didn't seem too surprised at the news since he was mentally prepared for anything and everything. However though he knew of Seto's origins he felt that it was now in their best interest never to know. The former Pharaoh had told Muran of his brother's illegitimate offspring and revealed to him that Seto was indeed it.

"I suppose as long as you're happy then I don't see much harm coming out of this arrangement. That is if you keep it completely under wraps as you were." Muran told the pair.

"I doubt we'll have any trouble doing that." Atem said glancing at Seto.

"However, Seto there was a previous request to have you examined." Muran informed the young Priest, "Akunadin has some suspicions pertaining to your health."

"Seto's in perfect health. There's no need for it." Atem told the old man.

"It's only to insure everyone's health and safety. Nothing more nothing less." Muran told Seto, ignoring Atem's statement completely.

Muran left shortly after leaving the two to their own devices. Seto folded his legs under himself as he looked at Atem from his spot on the bed.

"Now where were we?" Atem said as he began to undress himself.

"Absolutely not." Seto snapped.

"Pardon?"

"Don't you remember our wager?"

"I'm sorry I don't follow you…"

"It was said yesterday that if I managed to attend the meeting with the Romans that I could deny you whenever I wished."

"But-"

"I did attend and I want you to leave." Seto said as he moved towards his bedroom door opening it for his King to exit through.

Atem approached the door and closed it, "You were more than willing moments ago."

"That was before we had to inform the last person, I would want to know, of this affair."

"He is bond to secrete. We have nothing to worry about." Atem reassured his love, "Now stop this nonsense."

"No, get out." Seto said pull the door open again only to have Atem close it again, "Atem, I'm-"

Atem captured Seto's lips in a kiss despite Seto's best efforts to get away. Atem pushed Seto against the door applying even more pressure behind the kiss. Seto was more focused on pushing Atem away he didn't notice him removing varies articles of clothing.

Seto pushed Atem to the ground and left his own room. Since it was the only way to get away from Atem. Seto was entering the courtyard when he realized he was far from dressed properly. Seto continued until he was inside one of the temple of the god he was named after.

There was never anyone there at this time of night so he didn't have to worry about being seen or questioned. The temple of Seth wasn't typically visited until serious conflict had arise, such as war but to Seto his predicament was becoming more difficult and chaotic.

Seto stayed hidden inside the temple for the rest of the night.

In the morning Seto was awaken by a sharp point to the side. Shada knelt beside him his face was void of an expression or emotion. Seto shift his eyes way from him as he sat up. His back hurt from sleeping on the stone floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shada asked, as he sat down beside his fellow priest, "Sometimes situation aren't as bad as they seem if others know about them."

"I'm sleeping with the Pharaoh." Seto blurted out, "It's been going on for over a month now."

"We assumed something was going on between the two of you." Shada told him, "Is that the reason you're so upset."

"I don't have the freedom I once had. I feel as though I'm just a body for him to use whenever he wants."

Shada seemed taken aback he thought that the arrangement was one that was neutral not something more or less one sided, "So you don't think his feelings for you are genuine?"

"No…maybe…I don't know. Sometimes I feel as though everything is prefect but other times I just feel used."

"How do you feel about Queen Teanna?"

"It all depends on the situation. Sometime I'm jealous of her. Other times I flat out hate her."

"Seems to me you'd rather be his one and only. Rather than just one of many." Shada told Seto

"No, that's not it." Seto denied as he tried to think of another reason.

"Seto, it's obvious that you love him. Why else would you put up with his antics?" Shada asked him, "Perhaps, it would be best to have a discussion with him. Maybe that's would also help with your nervous stomach." Shada helped Seto to his feet. He removed his robe and wrapped it around Seto's bare shoulders, "I'll escort you to your room to get dressed then to the morning meal."

Seto didn't say anything as he walked with Shada but he had a feeling that when Shada add that last part was a sneaky jab as his thin frame.

At the morning meal everyone was present enjoying conversation and the spread of food. Seto discovered that sucking on lemons eased his nausea as it kept up on him from time to time. However he didn't suggest the idea to the Queen. Seto couldn't help but enjoy watching her agony.

Isis watched Seto from over her goblet. She had a bad habit of noticing even the slightest change in situation and people and her fellow priest was screaming of different.

"I've seen this behavior before but where?"

The rest of the day went on oddly normal for the young priest. He didn't have any run-ins with the Pharaoh, or his advisor or the eldest priest out of the seven of them. The agreements with the Roman's had been completed and they spent most of their time enjoying themselves.

Seto walked along during the late afternoon. The halls were empty for the most part accept of the few servants finishing up the chores.

"I feel as though you've been avoiding me." A voice said in Latin, from behind him.

Seto turned to face the sliver haired Roman, "I assure you that wasn't the case at all. It's an honor to be able to practice my Latin with a master of the language."

"You flatter me." He said as he touched Seto's shoulder, "Let's walk and we can discuss whatever you'd like."

Seto allowed the man to take the lean but couldn't help but feel as though the Roman had something else in store other than peaceful conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

There wasn't a structure to the conversation. It grew more and more awkward with each passing minute. The Roman spoke very openly about his relationships that got him the global reputation he had now, but didn't have intentions to continue with his poor behavior.

"It's becoming difficult to do business and form allies when every country is more or less on their guard. I suppose that's why your Ruler doesn't seem to care for me much."

"You would be right. He doesn't." Seto said in his native language only to correct himself in Latin.

"I thought so but that makes me wonder why he allowed you to be seen by me, if he was aware of my reputation. You have to be the most beautiful of all these desert flowers here." Seto remained silent, "If I was the person I once was. I would have taken you by now." He confused as he smiled down at the young Priest.

Seto went on the defensive as soon as those words left the man's mouth. He wasn't blind to his intentions despite what he was telling him.

"It's about time that I've gotten back to my duties. I'm sure that you have much to prepare for your trip back to Rome." Seto said

"Nonsense, I have people to do that for me." He laughed as he put his arm around Seto's shoulders, "How about we go into the stables?"

"And?"

"…Look at the horses of course." He said pulling Seto along.

"Let go of me." Seto snapped jerking away from the man, "Despite what you say I know what your intentions truly are."

The Roman's pleasant demeanor turned cold as he stared at the Priest, "And you're willing to drag your kingdom into war?"

"That won't be necessary." Seto said reaching behind his back.

"So unless you want to do this in the courtyard I suggest you move quickly."

"That won't be necessary either."

"Why do you say that?" the man asked approaching Seto like a vulcher to a dying animal.

"No! You're going to collect your belonging and return to your ship for your remainder of your time here."

The man stared completely blanked eyed at Seto as he slowly began to walk away. Seto didn't move until the man was out of sight. He loosened his white knuckle grip on his Millennium item. There were so few people that he'd come in contact with that he was forced to take control of someone's mind. Seto took a deep breath as he turned to calm himself.

"Seto are you alright?" a deep voice said coming from behind.

Seto turned startled at the new presence, "Oh it's you Karim. I'm fine."

"I saw everything. I can't remember the last time I saw you use the Millennium Rod. Even with that vandal you reframed from using its power."

"Physical wounds heal over time. We don't know what type of mental wounds that type of control could cause. That man was only reacted out of a broken heart. Though an attack on the Pharaoh was uncalled for any possible serious injuries weren't needed."

"What did the Roman do to receive such an uncommon actions?" Karim asked as they began to walk to the temple together.

"Absolutely, nothing of an importance now." Seto told his fellow priest.

"I've already began to think of names for the future Pharaoh." The Queen told Seto as she sat across from him in the courtyard.

"What's there to think about? If it's a boy then it'll be named after one of the previous Pharaohs or the current one."

"Well, I don't think I want to name my child something so unoriginal." She said, "Maybe I'll be want your parents did."

"What would have been?"

"I'll name him after one of the gods. Of course so he'll be favored and rise to become an excellent Pharaoh." Seto ignored her and stood up to leave, "Leaving already?"

"I have more important matter to attend too." Seto told her as he left her in the courtyard.

"Apparently the Roman's are returning to their ships for the remained of their time here." Atem said startling his Priest in the process, "It's not like you to use the Millennium Rod. But I'm sure it was for the best."

"I'm sure you're please to be rid of them." Seto said as he continued to walk.

"Thrilled." Atem said as he reached out and took hold of Seto's hand, "You don't seem like yourself at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure but it's something like…oh never mind." Atem said as he gazed at his Priest.

"What?"

"It's just…." Atem stood in front of Seto and eyed his shape, "You just look different. I don't mean to be rude but you look a bit more…" Atem stopped speaking when he noticed his wife walked down the hall towards them. Then he noticed that her shape was beginning to change into more of a rolled out middle rather than the hourglass form he'd liked so much.

Atem's eyes widened at the insane idea that popped into his head. His Queen passed them to his surprise, rather than interrupting their conversation. Atem pulled Seto in the opposite direction of the Queen and said in a low voice, "I know that this is going to seem very very strange to you but I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Seto said as he allowed himself to be pulled down the hall.

"It's just a simple test. Nothing difficult." Atem said opening the door to Simon Muran's potions room. Despite what the majority of the palace's population thought Atem had paid attention in many the lessons he was taught and learned a few things of his own. Atem grabbed varies jars off different selves seemingly at random. Placing varies colored potion in front of Seto be then gave him an empty jar, "Could you urinate into this?"

"What?"

"If my already insane idea is correct you more than likely have too."' Atem said, "Go ahead."

Seto indeed had felt the urge to relieve himself for sometime now but couldn't get a moment on alone time and now Atem was telling him to just go.

"Atem, why do you want me too-?"

"If that makes this purple." Atem said raising a jar of a clear liquid, "Then well I think I'll know what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'd prefer not to say. If my extremely odd suspensions are proven wrong I'd feel better if you didn't think I was crazy."

Seto did as Atem asked despite his embarrassment. Atem began to combine to two when the door opened.

"What are you two doing in here?" Simon Muran asked. Startling the two in the process. He eyed the two jars that Atem was now holding, "Both of you out at once."

Seto was the first to escape the room leaving Atem alone. Atem left a moment after leaving the two jars on the table. Simon looked at the too jars and sighed as crazy as the idea was he couldn't help but complete Atem's obvious experiment. Muran combined the two liquids and turned to retrieve one of his elixirs. When something suddenly caught his eye. The liquid had turned a vivid shade of purple. Muran rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just imaging things. He lifted the jar and stared at it intensely hoping that in his old age he had finally lost his mind. "It's not possible." Muran compared the jar to the sample the Queen had given only days ago. The color was much lighter than the new sample.

* * *

Obviously there were no pregnancy test in these times so how about an ancient pregnancy potion! Sorry it took so long. But I keep finding myself wanting to write the later chapters to this story and rush through these parts. I'm doing my best.


	15. Chapter 15

Muran ran down the hall searching for the two young men he had previously shooed away. He had a vile of the bright purple fluid in hand. He was desperately trying to find the two so he could know exactly what was going on, due to the fact the evidence was frankly unbelievable.

Muran ran past Mahado, his student, as well Shada joining there immediate attention. It wasn't every day they saw a man of Muran's age running.

Mahado and Shada looked at each other, "Mana, I want you to find Isis and Karim and then come find us." Mahado said as he and Shada took off in the same direction as Muran.

They both felt the tension from Atem and Seth and the desperation from Simon Muran and they knew something wasn't right.

"Let go of me!" Seto snapped wrenching his arm out of Atem grasp.

"Listen to me Seto! I understand that it's highly unlikely but with your resent health issues it's a reasonable conclusion."

Neither Seto nor Atem noticed Muran, Mahado, or Shada approaching them as they continued to argue.

"You're being ridiculous! That's not possible."

"Anything is possible!"

"Not everything is possible. Just because you say it doesn't make it plausible. Just because you want something to happen doesn't make it happen!" Seto snapped still unaware of the growing audience.

"Out of all the things that you accept to be true and possible this is the one thing that you reject and deny."

"It's not possible."

"Why won't you even just think about it? If what I expect is indeed true then-" Atem stopped speaking when Muran grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I need to speak with both of you. Now!" he said pulling the pair away from the small audience. They entered a small room shortly after. It only had a table and a few chairs in it, "Take a seat." Muran told the too neither objected. They both assumed that they were going to be lectured about tampering in his potions until he put both jars on the table in front of them.

Atem was astonished by the difference in the two samples, "Which one is-"

"This is the newest one." Muran said pushing it towards Seto, "This should end the argument."

Seto stood up quickly and swatted the object off the table, "That proves nothing!"

"It's enough proof for me." Atem looked over at Seto. He was pacing the small room in panic, "Seto this is gift! You should be thanking the gods!" Atem told Seto as he watched him storm out the room.

Atem looked at Simon Muran looking for an answer. It was a very unique situation but this wasn't anything to be upset about, as far as he was concerned.

"Go after him." Muran said ushering Atem out of the room. Atem looked down the hall that Seto had run down and saw Shada helping Mahado off the floor.

"What's going on?" Mahado demanded as he dusted himself off and straightened his headdress, "I swear Seto tried to run right through me!"

"I'll explain later." Atem said as he ran off to find his beloved Priest.

Atem searched the entire palace but couldn't find Seto anywhere. It was as though he had dropped off the face of the earth. Atem plopped down on the fountain in the courtyard. Across yard he saw a woman teaching a young boy to walk. He had black hair with a single streak of blond. Atem watched the mother and son together. He recalled many conversations about his lack of responsibility when it came to his growing number of children. He always made sure that his children and their mothers were well taken care of and that the children had a proper education. However he understood what so many people had told him, that he should either be a father to his children or stop having them.

Atem stood and approached the woman and boy unnoticed, until his shadow fell over them. She immediately let go of her son to bow to him. The young boy just stood, wobbling a bit but still standing. He took a step and then another and then another until he was holding on to Atem cape. Atem picked the child up nervously having never held one of his children before, or any child at all.

"What's his name?" he asked the woman.

"His name is Amasis." She said softly still not looking at him.

Atem set the boy down, "Amasis." He repeated patting him softly on the head, "I'll remember that." Atem told himself as he moved away from the pair. He felt so weird interacting with his own flesh and blood. That he thought, "Maybe Seto has a point to be scared."

Atem still searched for Seto however it seemed like every turn he made he came across more and more of his children. He had never noticed how they all had his unique traits. Either his dark violet eye color or one of the three different colors his hair was. He never noticed before since to him it was nothing special to him but on others it was definitely a sight to see. Atem avoided the others as he continued to look for Seto. He had checked all the usual places and even the temples which Seto had a tendency to frequent. However he wasn't there. Atem sighed heavily as he returned to the palace. Isis and Karim were there to greet him, but he just ignored them.

"Pharaoh-" Isis began.

"I want everybody searching for him." Atem told his two priests.

* * *

Seto searched for the woman had originally told him he was going to be a 'mother' to have her explain herself. But due to his priestly clothing it was a lot harder to get the village people to talk to him since there was always an underline fear of people that could have you killed.

"Congratulations." A crackled voice said from behind Seto.

"You!" Seto shouted, "What did you do to me!"

"I haven't done thing. The man that destroyed the goddess' temple is to blame." She said before she began to hobble away.

"Wait what?" Seto shrieked as he went after her, "How is he to blame?"

"Her ashes were on his skin. Now are inside of you."

"That doesn't make any sense." He shouted grabbing onto what should have been the woman's arm but there was absolutely nothing there but air and the old cloak she had been wearing. It fell to the ground in a dusty heap.

Seto stared at the heap in so much shock he hadn't noticed someone approach him, "Seto! What are you doing out here?" Akunadin asked grabbing his forearm roughly yanking him to face him. Seto stared at the old priest blankly, "What's wrong with you?"

Seto shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Akunadin escorted Seto back to palace then to his room, "I'll let the others know of your safe return."

Seto sat on his bed staring into space and completely ignoring the elder priest presences. Akunadin left closing the door behind him. Akunadin informed two guards to post them outside Seto's bedroom before he sought out the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh." Akunadin said from the door way, "Seto has been found."

Atem stood up immediately and moved toward the open door, "Where is he?"

"In his room." Akunadin said quickly as Atem pushed passed him, "Pharaoh, you should let him rest. He's distressing." He said placing a hand on his shoulder, "It won't do anyone any good speaking with him now."

Atem stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at his Uncle, "Do you really think that's best."

"Of course." He said as he moved toward his nephew, "I hate to see you stress yourself anymore than needed. Seto is a strong person whatever is troubling him he'll figure it out on his own."

Atem sighed as he left his uncle alone in the room. He had always felt strange around the man but when anything thing concerning Seto came out he always felt as though he had it in for his Priest. Ever since the incident a month or so ago his suspensions were even higher.

Akunadin frowned. He knew the nature of his son and nephew's relationship but he was sensing something that could possibly ruin his plans for the future. It was only luck that Atem had fallen in love with his our cousin which put Seto in a much closer relationship with the Pharaoh without suspension. Akunadin made sure Atem was out of sight before he walked back to Seto's room to investigate the situation himself.

Akunadin entered the dark room quietly. He could only see with the help of the moon light. Seto was lying in his bed and from the lack of movement he was sure he was asleep. Moving to his bedside Akunadin gently placed his hand onto Seto's forehead; he discovered that during any bout of unconsciousness a Millennium Item hold was more vulnerable.

The Millennium eye glowed softly as he attempted to read his son's mind and discover exactly what was troubling him.


	16. Chapter 16

Akunadin left his son's side and walked briskly over to the tall vase in the corner. Upon looking inside he discovered it was filled with fabrics. Pulling the materials out he discover that there were mostly sheet stained with blood and another dried and hardened substance on them along with an equally stained robe. Akunadin stuffed sheets back into the vase but kept the rode to inspect farther. He left the room with the robe quickly since he could sense the Pharaoh's presence drawing near.

Atem peeked about the corner making sure that the hall was clear. With everything that had happened today he wanted to make sure not to cause anymore scenes at the moment. Atem entered the room quickly and as quietly as he could. He moved over to where Seto was laying asleep and lightly nudged him. Seto rolled over facing away from Atem immediately.

"Go away."

"Seto, please I want you to understand this is a gift." Atem said placing a hand onto Seto exposed arm.

"More like a curse. Nothing good has ever happened to me." Seto said moving farther away from the offending hand, "Please leave."

"Seto, nothing has changed between us." Atem said grabbing Seto roughly and forcing him to sit upright, "You should feel honored to be in this position!"

Seto's eyes widened at the statement. He knew that Atem was oblivious to others feeling. He knew that Atem was spoiled. He knew Atem was childish. But Seto never realized how completely self-absorbed he was.

"So you think I should feel honored to be carrying your bastard child? Just like one of you honored concubines?"

Atem was taken aback but Seto's words. He never expected anything like that from his beloved, "This will be different. This is different. Completely different."

"It won't be and you know it."

"Yes it will. In the morning we'll announce it to the others-"

"I'll kill myself if anyone else finds out." Seto told Atem.

"You don't mean that."

"Announce it and see. I'll slit my own throat." Seto warned.

Atem released his hold on Seto. He stared at him for a long time. His heart was aching in his chest. He couldn't find even the smallest hint of compassion in Seto's eyes. Everything had indeed changed between them. Atem backed away from the bed and left the room as quickly as he could.

Seto felt horrible about everything he said. He knew that the others should not be left in the dark but he let his fear get in the way of everything. Seto got out of his bed and left his room to find Atem. He went towards Atem chambers only to discover Atem hadn't made it that far himself. Atem was sitting in the hall on the floor his forehead resting on in the palm of his hand.

"Atem." Seto said sitting down beside him, "Atem."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I caused you to be in this position. I forced myself on you as if you were just-"

"I understand. I shouldn't have said those things."

"Seto, this could be our secret if that's what you want. I'll tell Muran not to say anything about it at all."

"Atem, they should know. It could only be our secret for so long. I trust the others to be understanding. Despite the nature of this situation."

Atem smiled at his priest and reached out and touched Seto's slightly swollen middle.

"What does it feel like?"

Seto removed Atem's hand feeling uncomfortable, "I don't feel much different except for the vomiting."

Atem stood and helped Seto to his feet, "I'll walk you back." He said motioning in the direction of Seto's room.

Atem left Seto as soon as he was settled again, despite how much as he wanted to stay. As he walked back towards his own room. A smiled formed across his face. He thought of how different Seto would look in a few months with a big round belly. He couldn't help but find just the thought of that appealing to him. He wandered if Seto would develop the same glow he'd seen so many times before. Or if he'd have odd food cravings.

Atem flopped down on his bed and said before drifting off to sleep, "I know my genes are strong but I hope the baby has his eyes."

* * *

"_**Please don't do this! Please no! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME!"**_

Isis woke up with a start she'd had a vision and just by the desperation in the person's voice was completely heart breaking. Isis wiped her eyes discovering tears rolling down her cheeks. She thought about the voice it sounded familiar but she just wasn't sure. The sun was peaking over the horizon so she saw no reason to try and fall back to sleep. She lay awake and thought about the visions she had lately. The birthing room of royalty. And now the voice of someone that had to be having their absolute worst day ever. Isis sighed and prayed whatever was going to be ailing that person in the future would come out alright in the end.

* * *

"Seto." Mahado said in a less than quiet manner as he tapped his fellow priest.

"Mahado, what are you doing?" Seth said without opening his eyes. He was still exhausted and wanted to sleep longer.

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange lately and after you plowed right through Shada and I. I think you need to tell us what's going on with you."

Seto pried his eyes open just a bit to see both priests standing at his bedside. Seto was in no mood to be bothered, "Get out."

"Seto, if something is troubling you. You know that you can tell me." Shada assured Seto.

Seto pulled the sheet over his head and ignored the two priests, "Seto! Don't be childish!"Mahado snapped as he yanked on the sheets.

"Mahado! If he doesn't want to talk about it-"

"He's been behaving strange far too long without an explanation." Mahado said pulling harder and harder on the sheets.

"Mahado, you're being childish!" Shada said as he attempted to get him away from Seto.

With all the commotion Karim and Isis joined the three in the room. Mahado and Seto were now wrestling on the bed.

"What's going on?" Karim asked Shada. Shada just shook his head in disapproval.

The noise and disorderly behavior attracted a lot of attention. Many of the guards and a few of the servants had stopped and watched the tussle. It wasn't long before word of the brawl got to Atem.

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Atem shouted at the sight of Mahado on top of Seto, possibly crushing the growing child within his priest. Everyone in the room came to a standstill and looked over at him. Shada was the first to move which was helping Mahado off of Seto, "Well?"

"Over a month now both you and Seto have been acting beyond strange." Mahado explained, "Just yesterday Seto went through Shada and me as though we were nothing but air. If there's something serious going on that we should be aware of I believe that we shouldn't be kept in the dark."

Atem looked over his priests and then at Seto. Seto looked completely mortified at the whole situation.

"The situation is nothing that any of you should worry about. It's a matter strictly between Seto and I. So until it's decided that it's an appropriate time the matter will stay private." Atem told the room, "So I suggest no farther prying unless you need me too personally to give you something to occupy your time."

Mahado, Karim, Shada and Isis left the room quickly leaving Atem and Seto alone. Atem closed the door and joined Seto on the bed. He didn't speak to Seto instead reached over and touch Seto's stomach.

Seto jerked away, "What are you doing?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Seto said getting out of his bed and began to get dressed.

Atem watched Seto dress and notice the slightest bump in Seto's lower abdomen. It went unnoticed under the flowing robe. Seto looked over at Atem as he was tying his sandals. He wondered if he'd notice the bump. He himself noticed it a day or so ago but at the time chalked it up to the lack of physical activity, but now he was told otherwise.

The morning meal was a site to see. Seto covered everything he ate in honey. Everyone stared at the concoction Seto was consuming in horror. Every fruit and every vegetable covered, coated, dressed in honey.

"Seto, are you feeling alright?" Isis asked from across the table. She didn't want to say anything but since no one else had she felt it was her duty to let him know what he was eating was completely disgusting.

"It appears you're feeling better, Seto." Akunadin spoke up looking over at him from his cup of barley.

"I suppose but only time will tell." Seto replied back.

"I'm sure you're right about that. You've been ill for so long."

"I suggest you mind your own business old man." Seto snapped.

The others stared at their fellow priest. He'd been in such a good mood and suddenly he'd done a 180. Seto pushed his plate a side and looked across at Akunadin straight on, "What is the problem that you have with me hmm? Is it that you think since I came from nothing that I am nothing? Do you feel as though I don't deserve to be here?"

"Seto, he didn't say anything like that!" Karim told him, "What's gotten into you!"

Seto looked over at the burly priest. He couldn't figure out why he'd snapped like that. He wasn't angry or anything he just couldn't control his emotions at all and that frustrated him so much. Seto could feel his eyes begin to burn as the ensuing tears came to his eyes.

Seto quickly stood up, knocking over his drink in the process, and ran out of the room. Seto felt the tears running down his cheeks as he made his way back to his room. Half way there he could have sworn he heard someone calling his name but that didn't make him stop running. At least not until someone grabbed him by the arm, yanking him back into their chest. Seto pulled away and looked at Atem, the concern was apparent on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Seto shook his head, "Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?" Atem asked tightening his grip slightly to make sure Seto couldn't get away.

"I don't know."

"You don't know why your cry?"

Seto nodded. His throat was beginning to hurt as well. Atem was completely baffled but Seto's emotional breakdown. He'd sensed some hostility while he was eating with his Queen and came to investigate. Finding Seto in this state bothered him so much.

"Seto-"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Seto told him as he wiped his eyes. His mood changed instantly making it appear as though he hadn't just been upset.

"So you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Seto replied back as he turned in time to see Isis and Mahado approach.

"Morning Pharaoh." Isis said bowing slightly not taking her eyes off of Seto for a second. Before she could say anymore Atem spoke.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. I'm sure we all have our crazy moments." Atem told the two. Seto cut his eyes at Atem for his choice of words.

Isis and Mahado looked suspiciously at the two before they turned to leave. Seto took a step to go with them but Atem pulled him back.

"I need to speak with you." They heard him say as the turned the corner.

Mahado and Isis' before stood silently as they listened to the conversation to begin but they didn't hear anything. Pecking around the corner they saw Atem had Seto pushed against the wall in a lip locked.

Mahado gasped in shock. Isis covered his mouth to prevent them from being discovered. Isis quickly pulled Mahado away from the sight.

"Isis, do you-"

"It's none of our business." She said sternly, "We obviously weren't suppose to be spying on them and now we'll have to keep their secret."

"But do you suppose that's the reason for Seto's behavior?"Isis paused and thought a moment, "It would explain a lot. Seto's stressed about Atem's behavior towards him."

Isis remained silent as she thought about the situation. Mahado's theory was indeed plausible but if Seto was so stressed she always thought he'd talk to one of them about it rather than keep it a secret.

"We must wait for him to come to us about it. Prying will only make things worse." Isis told him.

* * *

AN- How'd ya'll like the foreshadowing in this chapter? Mood swing and food cravings ftw.


	17. Chapter 17

Weeks had passed and things had returned to normal or as close to normal as it was going to get. Atem had banned lamb from being severed in the palace, since he made the Queen ill at the sight or smell of it. As the Queen's pregnancy developed more and more, the priest noticed they were short one, most of the time. Seto spent most of his time in his room or always hiding behind things when he was present. Atem didn't seem bothered by it at all but his priests were.

Mahado and Isis assumed that Atem's affections had blown over but made Seto even less comfortable around the court. When it was just the three of them in a room, Seto avoided any and all contract with them as well as made it impossible to even get a glimpse of him. Whether he was hiding before pottery, an alabaster stone pillar, or whatever was there was to hide behind.

Seto was wandering the halls at night unable to sleep. He felt completely alone up until five minutes ago. He could feel someone following him but he wasn't sure who. Seto entered a vacant room quickly believing that he'd evaded the person, he sat down. Seto regretted leaving the confines of his room; he'd lost all his energy and didn't think he could make it back to his room, without taking a nap here. Looking up from his seat he saw three forms standing in front of him. Before he even could stand up to move the biggest of the three pushed him back down into the chair, but not overly forceful, but he made sure he wasn't going to make a move to run.

The three joined him at the table no one spoke until Seto did.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"We're very concerned about your behavior lately. We didn't want to ask but-" Isis stated but Mahado cut her off.

"What's wrong with you? You've been avoiding us as if we were beggars or have leprosy. We just want to know what's going on."

"We even anticipated you coming into this darkened room just so we could talk." Karim added.

Seto didn't say anything but instead shrugged Karim's hand off his shoulder. The tension in the room was thick and the silence was just as unbearable. Isis sighed and spoke, "We know about the Pharaoh and you."

Seto's eyes widened he felt betrayed that Shada had told them anything that was until Karim spoke, "What?"

"We saw that display in the halls outside the banquet hall and few weeks ago."

"We who?" Karim asked again, "I was unaware that this was a part of the intervention."

"Karim, we didn't want to go around telling everyone what we saw." Isis explained.

"Isis, don't quite understand why you continue to say 'we' because last time I checked we were suppose to wait for him to bring the issue up. Remember keep his secret." Mahado told her, "Seto, Isis apologizes for invading your privacy but she really needs to know what's going on."

"I beg your pardon? I wasn't the one that was analyzing every move Seto made up until now." Isis shot back.

The two continued to bicker between one another until he heard Seto laugh. They were all taken aback by the sudden change in mood.

"I suppose it's pointless to not explain what's happening then. But I want all of you present so you all know. If you could go get Atem, Shada as well as Simon Muran. Then I'll explain everything."

"What about Akunadin?" Karim asked.

"Make sure he's nowhere nearby." Seto instructed as Karim and Mahado left the room leaving Isis and Seto alone in the dark.

Isis smiled though it went unnoticed. She felt around in the dark until she found Seto's hand, "Seto."

"Yes?"

"Can you just tell me this? You're not leaving us are you?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted too."

(AN- Well, that wasn't romantic at all right.)

They arrived back to the room in good time. Seto pulled his hand away from Isis' for a moment only to replace it moments later.

"What did you want to tell us, Seto?" Mahado asked.

Seto said nothing.

"Seto, are you going to tell us or not." Karim asked.

Still silence.

Shada lit a torch to illuminate the room revealing that Seto had disappeared as well as the Pharaoh. Isis yanked her hand away from Mahado's.

"He's not ready to tell." Shada told them, knowing much more than the slightly younger priest.

"Who? Seto or the Pharaoh?" Mahado wondered.

Seto closed the doors to his room once he and Atem were inside. Atem was beyond confused he thought that they were going to announce everything to the others but Seto just grabbed him and teleported out of the room. Seto knew how much he disapproved of any additional or unnecessary magic being used during this extra sensitive time. Seto turned to Atem, "I think I know when this happened?" Seto told Atem gesturing to his belly bump.

"I'm sure we both do."

"I mean, exactly how long it's been in here." Seto told him as he put and sheet of papyrus on a table and began to draw a grid on it. Seto dotted various squares, some once other numerous times, "Each square represents a day. The dots represent when we…slept together."

Atem nodded not knowing where he was going with this explanation. He remembered all their encounters vividly and didn't need a refresher.

"So I'm sure due to your track record our first time was the day of constipation. It's been seventy-seven days. So if this continues it should be born in about 210 days given that it's not early."

"How did you come up with this?" Atem asked still not getting why this was so important.

"Well, still knowing your track record the Queen should be due around the same time." Atem raised an eyebrow to that. He was more interested in how Seto came to that conclusion than anything, "I just want to know whom are you going to be there for?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be there for me or her?" Seto asked the seriousness apparent in his voice.

"Seto, obviously I'm expected to be there for my Queen." Atem told him, "But what are the chances?"

"Slim, but I wanted to know." Seto said as he moved away from Atem.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked following Seto who just plopped down on his bed, "Perhaps, we should discuss this?"

"I'm worried. I know I'll have to be cut open for sure. I can only imagine how much that's going to hurt let alone everything else."

Atem bite is lip he hadn't thought about that either, "I'll have only the best to take care of you." Atem told him as he joined him on the bed, "You're starting to show. We have to tell them. Thought I was hoping they'd figured it out themselves."

"This wouldn't be someone's first or final conclusion." Seto told Atem as he swatted his hand away from his bump, "That feels weird."

"Do you feel anything inside?"

"Not overly so. On a good day I forget all about it and then you come along to remind me." Seto said as he watched Atem's hand sneak its way up to his stomach. He didn't have the energy to stop him this time.

As they relaxed on the bed drifting off to sleep neither of them heard a small group of people enter the room.

"Atem!" Simon Muran said loudly bringing him out of his relaxed state. Atem's eyes scanned the room looking over his advisor and four of his priest then over at Seto, whom was still fast asleep, "This isn't what it looks like?"

"Oh yes it is." Isis said yanking Atem off the bed with one hard tug. Seto woke up instantly when the warmth he'd grown accustomed disappeared so suddenly.

"I was sleeping."Atem said as he stood up.

"This nonsense has gone on far enough tell us what's going on!" his priest all said in unison.

Atem looked back at Seto hoping he'd chime in and explain everything but he didn't say a word, "Well, it started almost three months ago. I took advantage on a situation. Unbeknownst to me that nearly harmless act took a completely different turn. We're still unsure exactly how this happened however only the best doctors will be there every step of the way."

"You've explained nothing." Karim told him and they still stood before him to receive an explanation.

Shada made eye contact with Seto and took the slightly annoyed look on his face as the go ahead to explain what Seto had told him.

"I'm sure we're all aware of Seto's origins and the obvious relationship that has formed because of it. Over the past three months, despite obvious reluctance, that relationship has turned into an intimate one." Shada told the group, "And as members of the Pharaoh's court we shall not judge him nor our fellow priest."

There was silence in the room as Shada's words were taken in by everyone, "Well, we all knew something like that was going on when we saw the 'bug bites'." Mahado said finally, "It was ignored since you hadn't said anything about it. The magnitude of the affair and the reverberation of it we were unsure of."

"But we haven't judge."

"Even with the weight gain." They all said together.

"So you've known all along?" Seto asked them just to be sure.

"Yes Seto, we've just been more and more eager for you to come out and tell us. Especially with the nervous habits you've developed." Isis explained

"Nervous habits?"

"The vomiting."

"The mood swings."

"The insomnia"

"Restlessness not to mention the things you've been eating which can explain the weight gain."

Seto looked over at Simon and then Atem, "This is going to be even harder than I thought." He took a deep breath and began to explain, "Yes, there is an affair but with the affair came the exact same results as with any affair of the same nature. This would be the undeniable cause of my new _nervous_ _habits_."

Seto words weren't completely direct but it sunk in instantly. Seto couldn't help but laugh at their different but similar reactions of disbelief.

"How's that even possible?" Mahado asked eyeing Seto intensely.

"I'm really not in the mood to explain that at the moment." Seto told him.

"So you know how this happened?" Atem asked.

"More or less." Seto said as he pulled the sheets back on his bed preparing to go to bed with the small audience watching, "Feel free to excuse yourselves." He muttered.

Everyone began to leave except for Atem, who hung around Seto's bedside.

"Pharaoh?" Mahado said from the door, "Let him sleep in peace."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this super special treat two updates in a month. **please review** and enjoy turkey day!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN- This is a gift to all the people who have reviewed and favorited this story! I'm so thankful for all of you. Merry Christmas Happy Hanukkah and Happy New Years!**

**The plot thickens and the shit is really starting to hit the fan**

* * *

Warm flesh on a sensitive stomach was not a good feeling. Seto drummed his fingers against the soft sheets of his bed. Isis had come to visit him or rather press her ear against his slightly larger belly. She seemed to be enjoying herself so Seto didn't push her away like he would Atem or anyone else that dare invade his personal space. Nonetheless he was still annoyed. Today he discovered that he had little control over his bladder, which resulted in numerous successful and pointless breaks, throughout the day. But with that inconvenience of an over active bladder, coupled with the random bouts of fatigue, increasingly odd cravings and mood swings.

"That's enough." Seto snapped as he moved off his bed, to know where else in particular.

"You're swinging again." Isis laughed.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." Seto snapped again, "I'm sick of you all making a big deal out of this."

"Seto, this is a big deal!" Isis told him with a smile, "Do you think that the Pharaoh will-"

"Not a chance." Seto said cutting her off, "That's why he got married to that horrible hag."

Isis hadn't discussed her resent visions with anyone. And every night she saw a bit more of the story unfolding bit by bit and what she saw bothered her deeply.

"It's possible. I'm sure he realizes that this child is in every sense of the word a blessing. Possibly one of the biggest in our life time for him not to raise the child as the next to reign would be-"

"Doesn't matter it's not going to happen!"

Isis was shocked by Seto angrier than simply annoyed tone. Seto was out on his balcony looking over the edge. Isis was almost worried he'd try about jump, but knowing that he was having trouble doing basic things was reassuring.

She watched him out right refuse to like anyone help him dress, pacifically tie this sash in a way it would hide the bump. Bending over was simply impossible for him, and this early on. She watched him spent ten minute trying to pick it up single scroll he'd dropped. It wasn't until Mana came along was it returned to him, but no good deal goes unpunished, since he wacked her with it. For those on the outside of the secret Seto was just being mean not the impregnated priest he actually was.

Isis came out on the balcony and sat beside him. His face was void and any expression as he stared straight ahead. Isis sat quickly.

"You'd think he'd choice our child. But he can't." Seto spoke softly, "It's not fair to either of us."

"Either of you?"

"I have two options. Either I allow the child to be raised by someone else while I continue to perform my duties as a priest or I relinquish my title to properly raise the child myself." Seto said.

"Don't you think that's a rather intense decision?" Isis asked.

"It is but those are my only options." There was a brief moment, "Do you smell-"

"Lamb?" Isis said as she turned to see the Queen standing over them with a leg of lamb in her mouth.

"Your highness!" Isis said standing up blocking her view of Seto. Seto covered his mouth feeling sick to his stomach at the smell of the roasted meat, "It's so late you should be getting your rest."

"Arg, I was in desperate need of something to eat. This one has great taste." She said as she patted her protuberance, "What are you two talking about?" she asked taking another bite.

Isis could hear Seto gagging behind her, "Uh, nothing that would interest you your Highness." Isis said as she led the woman off the balcony, "I'll take you back to your room." She said. Looking back she saw Seto looking desperately for something to throw up into.

Isis returned a short time after and found Seto leaning over the balcony. She heard him cough as she approach. Isis looked over the side and saw a splatter of vomit on the ground below.

"That. That." Seto sputtered.

"I know."

* * *

Atem woke up when he heard the door to his chambers open. Sitting up he watched his Queen saunter over to the bed. She plopped down and sighed deeply.

Atem rolled over to go back to sleep but he couldn't help but smell the aroma of wine.

"She went out to drink and didn't tell me?" he thought to himself, "I'll just have drinks tomorrow night and I'll invite Seto. No, I doubt he would do such a thing in his condition."

Atem sat up quickly in bed startling his Queen, "What's wrong?" she asked

"What have you been doing?"

"I couldn't sleep and I was craving something like lamb. For some reason the cooks thought I didn't want lamb roasted here anymore."

"You smell like wine."

"I did partake in a bit of wine. I couldn't sleep after all. And now I'm so sleepy." She said nuzzling Atem's arm, "Won't you hold me?"Atem pulled his arm away in disgust as he left the comfort of his bed, "What's wrong?" Atem heard her ask before he left his room.

"How could see be so blind to her mistake? The concubines won't drink during pregnancy and she did!" Atem said as he walked briskly to Seto's chambers. Opening the door he saw the room was still lit and there was talking out on the balcony. Atem went out onto the balcony and saw Seto spitting water over the side of the balcony.

"Everything alright out here?" Atem asked.

"I would have been if you'd keep a shorter leash on that harpy of yours." Seto said. Isis couldn't help but chuckle to herself for the blunt comment.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Atem said as he approached Seto and asked him softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, a bit of nausea but it's fading." Seto told him quickly.

The pair seemed to have forgotten about Isis' presences, "I'll just excuse myself." She said quickly as she left to give them some privacy.

* * *

"The blood of my son and the dried seed of my nephew." Akunadin said dropping his sons soiled robe into a vat of water, soon an image of the two appeared, "Something truly scandalous has come to pass."

It was well known that the holders on the Millennium Items and those closely involved with a holders' future were unreadable and their minds were impenetrable. However Akunadin had been the only owner of his item and learned that he could get past even the many attributes of the items if he tapped into its darker origins.

The room grew cold as he summoned the dark magic to break through every safe guard the items had. The water in the in the pit turned dark, a fog came spiraling out. Akunadin looked into the pit; he gawked at the display he was witnessing. He saw every sexual encounter between his son and his nephew, every affectionate touch, and every lustful statement up until the current night. Akunadin banished the imagines, he recalled saying to Seto never to deny the Pharaoh anything but he never thought it would go so far.

"I must stop these acts from recurring." He said pacing the room, "I need to cast a spell to make them forget any of this ever happened." Akunadin told himself as he searched through his spell books. Scanning through the pages he found the spell he was looking for but he needed many items to cast it. He needed many things that weren't typically available in Egypt. In addition to the unavailable items he also needed the hair and blood of the person that's needed to be forgotten. Akunadin clenched is fingers tightly until he felt his nails cut into his palms, "This will end."

* * *

In the morning Atem laid awake in his priest's bed. Like every other time it was the absolute best sleep ever and after such a long time sleeping in his own bed he appreciated it a lot more. Atem was proud to say I'd managed to keep his hands to himself, for the most part, that night. He'd been awake for some time now but didn't want to wake his priest up since he appeared so content lying against him. Seto began to stir from his sleep, he sat up slowly, and He looked at Atem questionably not remembering when they'd even gone to sleep.

"Morning." Atem said to his priest as he brushed his brown locks of hair out of his face, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually." Seto confessed, "Possibly the best in awhile."

Atem grinned, "Maybe that's a sign that we should do this more often."

"No, you need to sleep in your own room. Why did you come here last night? I thought you went to bed early." Seto asked as he began to dress himself.

"I did but-" Atem frowned at the recalled memory, "In your condition you wouldn't drink would you?"

"If you recall I don't normally drink at all and to answer your question. No I wouldn't."

"My Queen she has and doesn't see anything wrong with what she'd done. Couldn't that harm the child?"

"I suppose."

Atem sighed as he continued to watch Seto dress. Just beginning in the same room with him got his blood pumping and raised his desirers but in his condition he wasn't sure if it was safe. Atem got off of Seto's bed and headed towards the door.

"You're leaving?"

"There's a trial today. I'll see you there." Atem said before leaving,

Seto found it strange how Atem seemed sad when he was leaving but he wasn't told to leave or thrown out. It wasn't long until there was aloud knock on his door. Assuming it was one of his fellow Priests Seto called for them to enter. Seto immediately regretted the invite when he saw who had entered his room.

"Was Atem just here?" The Queen asked her toned dripping with aggravation.

"Why?" Seto asked not bothering to turn and face her.

"I want you to stay away from him." She told him, "Í don't like how he adores you and how much time you spend together."

"I'm his loyal priest. Spending time together is part of the obligation. Even if I did have control on how much time I spent with the Pharaoh its overall up to him." Seto waited for a response but he heard nothing. As he continued to dress himself he turn his looking glass to face him and saw the Queen. Her arms were raised and in them was one of the mini statues that were in his room. Seto moved quickly avoiding the attempted strike as the statue came down. Seto looked at the woman from his place on the floor; she looked furious as she picked up a piece of the broken glass and lunged at him. Scrambling to his feet he missed the second attack, with the blade but not the resourceful counterstrike, hair pulling. When Seto had his back to her, to run out of the room, she grabbed a fistful of his hair. The Queen yanked it so hard that she forced Seto to his knees.

"Let go of me!" Seto screamed at her, now equally if not twice of furious.

"Stay away from him! I'll have you killed if I see you near him again." She shouted getting the attention of a pair of guards that were patrolling the halls. She throw down the shard of broken glass shattering in into more pieces, the grip she had on it sliced open her palm.

"Is everything alright?" one of the guards inquired his they rushed in, neither knowing what to make of the scene before him.

"…H-he attacked me!" the Queen shouted raising her bloody palm as her proof.

The guards openly showed their surprise at the statement. They'd both had been serving as palace guards for years and never had they'd heard of a Priest attacking anyone, specially the Queen.

"I want him put in chains! Thrown in the dungeon. Beaten within an inch of his life!" She screamed at them.  
Obeying her orders they got Seto off the ground and with strand him, since they didn't normally carry around chains.

"What's going on here?" Mahado demanded as he entered the room. He went on the defensive as soon as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Priest Seto attacked the Queen." One of the guards told him, "We've been instructed to take him to the dungeon." The guard seemed unsure on whether to do as the Queen said or to seek the holder of the rings opinion. Neither of them had seen the attack and they both had doubts that it happened at all.

"What are you waiting for?" The Queen shouted at the two guards, "I gave you an order!"

Mahado cut his eyes at the Queen as he allowed them to remove Seto from his room. Once they were alone he spoke, "You really think the Pharaoh is going to allow him to stay down there longer than a few moments?"

"He attacked me." she told him dragging out her words as though that would convince him.

Mahado left to go and find the Pharaoh before the Queen had a moment to say anything else to him. Mahado ran to the throne room were the trial was going to be held. He immediately saw the others standing outside waiting for him.

"It's not like you to be late." Isis said to him,"We thought you with Seto."

"I was but-"

"It's about time you got here." Akunadin bellowed as he rushed them inside, "I'm assuming Seto is sick again?"

"No, that's not it at all!" Mahado began to explain but was hushed when the trial began.

They were all lined up as they always were but with an obvious gap. Atem entered a short time later, as he was making his way up to his throne he noticed Seto wasn't there. He looked over at Isis in passing but he could tell she was wondering where Seto was as well. As he sat in his throne he scanned his eyes over his assembly of priest, just to double check.

"Akunadin, Shada, Karim, Isis, Mahado and then Seto….who's missing." Atem grew annoyed that he simply couldn't ask where Seto was and that his priests were forbidden to speak. He scanned his eyes and noticed Mahado was being fidgety. Watching closing he noticed that his fingers were moving as if he was pointing down. Atem looked but didn't see anything. Looking back at Mahado he saw he had brought his hand to his face and bite his hand in between his thumb and pointer. Atem was sure now that he was trying to alert him of something but with the clues: down and biting, he was stumped.

The trial went by quickly since it was nothing more than a common thief. Pharaoh had declared the thief not to be threat to anyone and released her from farther imprisonment. As soon as the reformed criminal was taken out of the room, then more business was added. The council which was formed by Atem's father had brought up plenty of issues that needed to be solved. Atem hadn't dismantled the council since a few of them were former item holders and others were nobles. Nevertheless they were all old and would die sooner or later which would make the dismantling a lot easier.

Atem rushed through the each issue but even then more came up that needed his attention immediately. The council dismissed the entire gaggle of younger priests, which excluded Akunadin who stayed in the meeting.

"Mahado what happened?" Isis asked.

"The Queen…I wasn't there when it happened but she says that Seto attacked her. She had him taken to the dungeon." Mahado explained as he paced, "We need Atem to get him out."The three were shocked by the news and twice as furious, "I did what I could to let the Pharaoh know where he was but I'm not sure if he understood."

"You wait here to inform and we'll go down into the dungeons to make certain he's alright." Shada told Mahado, "Let's go."

As the three rushed off Mahado found himself in the hallway alone. He didn't like many things that went on throughout the palace. He voiced his opinions to the Pharaoh many times about varies deals but the scandalous relationship between two of his long time friends he wasn't completely alright with. It wasn't the smartest thing to continue, and he was certain Seto realized that. Atem's interest in any one romantically was only until someone else came along. Though he was completely innocent from giving into love and lust he'd developed for his student but he was sure he kept it well hidden. It wasn't long but he seemed like forever when the doors finally reopened and the council members left. Mahado moved past them as he went back to speak with Mahado.

As soon as Atem saw Mahado approaching and ran down to met him half way, "Where's Seto?"

"He's in the dungeon."

"WHY IS HE DOWN THERE!" Atem shouted now understanding Mahado down motion with the biting.


	19. Chapter 19

Seto paced backed and forth in the dark cell. This was the first time he'd ever been in the dungeon. With every pace he became increasingly frustrated. Not at the guards that brought him down here but at the only reason he was down here in the first place. Seto leaned against the bars staring at the wall in front of him, it had been at least an hour, but standing in darkness it seemed longer.

Seto sighed deeply as he waited. From what he could tell there weren't any people actually in the dungeon except for him, which wasn't a bad thing but a surprise. Just as Seto was starting to pace again and scratchy crackly laugh came from the darkness.

"You must have done something horrible to get thrown down here." The voice belonged to an older man, he lurched over to where Seto was standing, "What did you do?" The man was extremely close making Seto more than a little uncomfortable.

"Nothing." Seto told the man as he began to put distant between himself and the man.

The man moved closer, "You're not just another thief. I can tell. I can smell it all over you."

Seto continued to move farther and farther away from the man until the man had successfully herded him farther into the cell than he desired to go.

"Get away from me!" Seto warned as the man moved closer.

"It's been so long since I've been with anyone. I'll be quick it won't hurt much." He said lunging at Seto forcing him down on the dusty stone floor.

"Get off of me!" Seto shouted as he fought the man off.

The man had his whole body flush against his, crushing him under his weight. Seto crawled at the man's face and eyes but nothing seemed to faze the man.

"I see you like it rough. I wouldn't have it anything other way." He said as he ran his hands all over Seto's body. The man's sour breath brought tears to Seto's eyes, as the man licked them up.

Seto fought and fought against the man, with everything his fatigued body would allow. He couldn't let his body to be violated by this criminal. He had to protect himself and his unborn child no matter what. It wasn't until he felt a weight of the man swiftly removed from on top of him that he stopped fighting. A torch illuminated the cell, revealing exactly how disgustingly hideous the man really was. Karim had the man in a shoulder lock, so tight that you could hear the bones cracking.

"Are you alright?" Shada asked as lifted Seto like a doll.

Only moments later Atem and Mahado arrived, the two guards leading the way. Seto couldn't see Atem's face well but just by his presence he could tell that this wasn't going to ending well. Atem looked Seto over quickly and noticed that the top of Seto's robe was torn.

"Did you touch my Priest?" Atem asked his voice could have scared even the bravest solider.

The man laughed, "I would have done more than that given the chance."

"Karim, stand back."Atem ordered and signaled for one of the guard and immediately the man's head was on level with their feet. There was a collective gasp of the all the witnesses to the quick trial and execution, "If anything like this ever happens again more heads will roll." Atem's statement was directed towards the two guards. Mahado had explained everything to him on the way down to the dungeons but Atem was still infuriated.

Atem dragged Seto to his private bath He couldn't bear to look at his Priest in his ripped and soiled robe. He could smell the scent of the dungeon and the odor of that man all over him. Once inside Atem ripped the robe off of his priest's body then forced him into the warm water. Atem jumped into the water, completely dresses, and began to wash his priest. He scrubbed his skin until he was positive that no filth remained on it. Atem pulled Seto out of the water and wrapped him in white linen.

They sat on the floor of the bath area in silence only for a moment before Atem pulled Seto into an embraced, as he smelled his skin and hair, sighing with relief that the clothing was the only thing soiled but that man's sour odor.

Seto stood completely still while Atem gripped him tightly. Seto knew that the whole situation really sent him over the edge since he'd never had anyone executed before today.

"Atem-"

"I can't continue to ignore this issue and I don't want to see you hurt anymore. This will be taken care of today." Atem told Seto, as he stood leaving on the floor.

"What are you saying?" Seto asked as stood to get out of the little puddle his wet body was causing.

"It's too late to annul the marriage with her being with child. But there's no reason why she has to stay here."

"Where else is she going to go? Despite everything it would look bad to send her back to her village."

"Perhaps, it'll send her to one of the other palaces. One near the sea maybe. For those away unaware of the situation it'll look like a relaxation retreat. " Seto didn't comment, "I'll have Simon make the arrangements."

Atem wandered out of the room as he weighted his options. He tried to focus and think clearly but it was impossible for him to forget the execution, he had carried out. He's seen many of them during his childhood, being carried out for his Father's orders. It was always apparent to him that it was very different watching it happen than actually giving the orders to let it happen. As Atem wandered the halls he smelled a very sweet perfume. It was a delicate smell but had the essence of pure sensuality. Atem found himself following the fragrance through the halls until he finally found the source.

Atem glazed upon a stunning woman, her hair was black and flowing down her back, her shape was like a vase and her skin was smoother than marble and golden. She smiled at Atem shyly as he approached her.

"Your name?" Atem asked her as he touched her cheek.

"Sera." She answered without hesitation, "I was hoping to meet you one day, my Pharaoh."

Atem could feel himself becoming aroused by the girl and since she was the only one around at the moment she would be the one to handle the situation.

* * *

Seto didn't see Atem for the rest of the day and from what he'd been told by Isis and Karim, neither had they. It was late and Seto was on the verge of sleep when he felt something bubble and pop inside of him. Seto touched his stomach but couldn't feel the same sensation with his hand. The feeling went away just as quickly as it started.

It took only a few days to plan but today was the day the Queen would be leaving to go on her retreat, north. She was accompanied by her small fleet of servant, twenty soldiers and many more people just for her entertainment. She passed Seto in the hall as she was leaving; it took every ounce of self control not to cast a spell on the woman. Once she was gone, everything seemed better instantly. No one was sad to see her go.

Seto drew a mark on his chart as he subconsciously rubbed his belly through the many layers he wore; just to conceal that very thing. It was getting harder to conceal with everything passing day and his level of comfort was dropping farther and farther down to zero. Apparently the pop and bubbling feeling he felt, was something of a recurring event, not to mention any small doubt of his condition was completely banished from his mind when it was revealed to him that those were the early movements of the growing child. It happened a lot when Seto was idling in his room and even more when he was speaking. Perhaps it was recognizing his voice, as well as a few others.

Seto stepped back and looked at the finished blanket on the loom. It was day 120 and the blanket was finished, much to his own surprise. But his many sleepless nights had played a huge role. Seto cut the blanket off the loom and folded it carefully, so the symbol of the Pharaoh was showing. Seto smiled at his creation but soon it turned to a frown. He had forgotten that he'd made it for the future princess or prince that the Queen was having. Seto set the blanket on his bed and looked at the extra left over materials. Seto sat back down at the loom.

"You do deserve to have something made special for you." Seto told the child inside him, it kicked as though it was agreeing. Seto began to weave the materials into the loom but stopped and looked back at the finished blanket.

Atem awoke and automatically squeezed the dark haired woman beside him. He'd been seeing the woman hourly since his Queen left but he left a bit guilty for his actions. He had been avoided Seto at all cost. He knew how he felt about his concubines and his overly sexually appetite, but even knowing how angry Seto would be if he was to discover it, he couldn't stop himself.

* * *

Akunadin stared into the pit. His plan to use the Queen as his pawn had failed. Akunadin wanted to avoid bringing any pleasure or joy into the circumstances but his best bet was to use Atem's weakness against him. He'd cast a spell on one of the Pharaoh's less used concubines, making her a prefect mixture of everything the Pharaoh lusted after. It had been twenty-one days seen the Queen had departed and ever seen he'd been completely infatuated with the woman.

He waved his hand over the pit again, revealing Seto.

"Alone as usual." He smiled, "How long until you seek out your precious Pharaoh's company? Once it's discovered that he's once again replaced you. You'll want nothing more than to have this incestuous romance wiped clean from your memory."

* * *

It was late at night and Seto tossed in turned in his bed. He couldn't get comfortable no matter what he did. He found that having a pillow under his belly made him more comfort, but the pillow was offend flatten out or slip from under him. Seto sat up and sighed deeply. He never missed having Atem sleep with him more than he did now. The halls were completely empty as Seto made his way to Atem's room. Since it was late Seto was sure that Atem would be sound asleep, so he didn't bother to knock. Opening the door the first thing Seto heard was a feminine gasp followed by a, "Who's that?"

Seto was stunned by the display. Seto couldn't take his eyes off of Atem, he couldn't even move from his place in the door way. That was until Atem found the words to speak.

"Seto, I-" Atem began but Seto had already slammed the down shut.

Seto rushed down the hall back to his room as fast as his condition would allow. He felt the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. His mind was so perplexed with was he just saw he didn't notice the figure he collided with. The impact wasn't too powerful since the man had caught him. Seto buried his face into was felt like the man's chest but didn't look to see who was going to be the witness of another mental break down.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Seto looked up to see Priest Akunadin staring down at him. Seto pulled away quickly, "Nothing." He told the older man; as he began to move pass him. However Akunadin grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." Seto snapped wrenching his arm out of the man's grasp, only to be ensnared in his web moments later.

"I asked you a question." He said pulling Seto back to face him. The intensive look reminded Seto, so much of his mother when he'd done something wrong. But despite the familiarity of the man, Seto was too frightened to speak to him since he was the same man that had spoke volumes on all forbidden activities Priests were not to partake in and the various punishments for doing them. The last thing he needed was this right now, "You're not properly dressed to be outside your chambers. Come, I'll escort you back to your room."

* * *

**AN- 120 days is about 4 months and that would be the Second Trimester. So Seto has 5 months of growing to do. Just to clarify Akunadin doesn't know about the pregnancy yet since he's hyper focused on the relationship, between his son and nephew. But all will be revealed soon and when I say everything. I mean EVERYTHING! There's so much that's going to happen after the pregnancy that it's making me super excited that we're getting closer.**


	20. Chapter 20

Seto got back into bed, once he and Akunadin arrived back at his room. With Akunadin in the room made Seto feel even more uncomfortable than he already was. Seto pulled his covers over him and closed his eyes as he waited for the man to leave. Akunadin reached out and stroked Seto brown locks, he'd noticed that Seto was letting his hair grow longer than he normally did. Seto cringed at the touch but tried to show it.

Seto sucked in his stomach the best he could while Akunadin was tucking him in. He did it very tight it remained Seto so much of how his mother once did it. Once Akunadin finished all his nurturing for one life time he left.

Seto loosened himself from the covers and rolled over to face the balcony. Hugging one of his many pillows tightly against himself, his thought instantly left the older priest and went back to Atem.

"I should have known. He could never change. He'll never change." He thought to himself, "He's so bent on having everything. He'll wake up one morning and discover there's nothing else to live for." Seto patted his belly when he felt some shifting within, "You don't have to worry about anything. You'll be taken care of, no matter what. I promise."

* * *

"Rise and Shine!" Seto heard a childlike voice say, "Master Mahado told me to check to make sure you were awake."

"Get out of my room, Mana." Seto snapped, he didn't feel like being bothered with anyone lately most definitely not Mahado's student and secret lover.

"But he told me to-"

"GET OUT!"

Mana quickly left the room running into the Pharaoh in the process, "Oh I'm sorry, Pharaoh."

"It's fine." Atem told her, "Is Seto awake?"

"Yes, he's very cranky if you know what I mean." She said as she headed back towards Mahado's room.

Atem took a deep breath before he entered the room, of his Priest. Seto was sitting up in bed, "I want to talk to you."

"More of what you want." Seto said aloud, as he threw the sheets off of him. He didn't bother to give Atem his full attention since he was probably thinking about his new plaything anyway.

"Last night I never meant for you to see that. It was just a moment of weakness." Atem told Seto, everything he said was mostly true.

"I don't care. You're going to do what you want no matter what I say or think. So why even bother apologizing." Seto told him, as he finished dressing.

"Seto please I don't want you-" Atem sighed he knew he'd messed up big time, "Please, don't be this way."

"I suppose neither of us can help the way we are." Seto said back as he walked past the frustrated Pharaoh.

Atem grabbed Seto's arm and flung him against the wall, his hands were planted firmly on either side of his priest. Seto was startled by the rough treatment but he didn't let it show. If Atem wanted to play games then he'd play.

"Do you think this is some sort of game? I sent my wife way so that you wouldn't be hurt again. I've done everything I can to make you as comfortable as possible but you're determined to reject everything and if not that, you're searching for the flaws in everything I do or say."

"Atem! You're the one who started everything. You couldn't take 'no' for an answer. You couldn't just let that one thing remain untainted. Is that your goal for this life, to become the King of Games? If you recalled I never wanted to be a part of your game but you forced me into it and now I'm left ALONE with the consequences!"

"ALONE!"

"Yes, alone. While you're busy getting to know whatever whore you manage to find. I'm left alone to go through this unnatural juncture all by myself."

"How are you left alone when at a moment's notice you can have any servant at your beak and call? From the looks of things the others are always with you as well."

"NONE OF THAT MATTERS!" Seto screamed at the top of his lungs. Seto pushed Atem away from him as he huffed to catch his breath. He could feel the tiny kicks and movement again. Seto nursed his bump almost forgetting Atem was right in front of him.

Atem noticed the very familiar gesture. His Queen had been doing the same thing before her departure. Atem immediately reached out and felt where Seto's hand was circling gentle. As soon as his hand settled he felt the faintest jab then nothing else. Atem withdrew his hand but could still feel the sensation of the unborn first interaction with him.

There was nothing but silence between them and neither knowing what to say and neither wanting to hear what the other had to say. Seto breathed deeply feeling his chest tightening. He wanted to cry but he didn't want to cry in front of Atem. He didn't want him to see anymore weakness than he already had.

Atem could see Seto was fighting back tears, from all the fear and frustration he had caused him. He couldn't handle seeing Seto in that state.

"Seto, please I just need you to….I need more time." Atem pressed his forehead against Seto's as he tried so hard to come up with the words to say.

"Take all the time you need, Atem." Seto whispered into Atem's ear before pushing him back, "But don't expect me to be waiting for you."

Without another word Seto abandoned Atem in the room. Atem slammed his fists against the wall, with aggravation, all he wanted was to have Seto love him the way he was. He always told himself when he was young that he wouldn't change even after he took the throne. It had worked fine, for him until now. He had always loved Seto from the first moment he saw him, cover in dirt, with his oversized clothes hanging off his exhausted body. He wanted nothing more that to love him and be loved back.

He asked Seto awhile ago if he loved him and he told him he did. But why did their conversation go from loving to hostile. Why did Seto hate him? Why couldn't he control himself in the presences of beautiful things? Why did he rush into a marriage he regretted even before the ceremony?

Atem dragged himself from Seto's room, he was late and the halls were empty. He wanted things to be the way they were before. He wanted to fall asleep in Seto's bed. He wanted to watch him and help him dress every morning. He wanted to have Seto's mind, body and soul all to himself.

* * *

"A message has arrived from our Greek allies." Muran announced, "They'll be coming to renew our trading agreement."

The younger priest groaned in displeasure, the Romans and Greeks were a lot alike except with the Greeks no one was safe from their advances. The last time they had graced them with their presence Pharaoh Akanmkanon was still reining over the kingdom and they were all in training still. The soldiers took pleasure in watching them do just about anything. Being stared at wasn't something any of them liked.

"It says here that they're going to set sail after they've harvest season is completed."

"Since the planting season has just begun that gives us plenty of time to prepare." Shada thought looking over at Seto, "If that chart Seto has been keeping is correct then the child should be due in during that time as well." His eyes scanned over the other priest from the looks calculating looks on their faces it was obvious they all were thinking the same thing.

"That's around the same time your heir is due." Isis said to Atem.

"I suppose." Atem answered with zero enthusiasm.

"I'm sure that's correct." Isis said, "You should be more excited than that after all your Queen has done for you."

It was obvious to Atem that Isis was referring to Seto, "I'm sure if my Queen knows that I'd do anything for her."

"With all the stress you added to the situation it's hard to believe." Isis told him, cutting her eyes up. Seto hadn't told her anything, she had a very detailed vision on the whole thing. She didn't see any faces of course but the voices were unmistakable.

"It was a mistake and that's all I have to say on the situation." Atem said glancing over at Seto then back at Isis.

Akunadin listened to the conversing between the two youths intensely. He was born yesterday and could tell that he had to find the true meaning of their words. He looked over at Seto in time to see him scoff down a large slice to bread with honey. He wasn't going to judge; Seto's mother had that exact same craving when she was pregnant with him. Akunadin watched Seto stone faced though he was smiling on the inside.

Seto stood suddenly and excused himself just as quickly. Akunadin watched Seto leave and noticed some slight weight gain on the young priest, in an isolated area. Akunadin knew that Seto was very tiny at birth, and being at the height he was now was an achievement in and of its self. He'd always been very thin no matter what he ate.

Atem was in pure agony at the table with his priest. Their gazes pierced him as he did his best to ignore them all.

* * *

Seto left the wash room he felt like he was about to pop but nothing much came out. This was becoming an increasingly frequent event. Seto bent backwards to stretch out his aching back and sat down on his bed. He'd eaten so much he had made himself extremely tired.

Laying back he melted into the comfort his bed brought him. He'd been thinking all through the night about Atem and came to a conclusion. He wasn't going to let any of Atem's immature, insensitive, and choices get to him like before. He was going to avoid Atem and focus only on the things that really mattered.

Seto had laid on his bed for about an hour until he heard someone enter his room. He didn't bother to open his eyes to look since he figured it was Isis, coming to check on him. Seto regretted assuming some as he felt a heavy hand press down on his stomach. Seto grabbed the arm of the person as his eyes flew open. His felt the color fade from his face as he looked up into the Millennium Eye. Seto felt the life inside him over and from the look on the older man's face he knew the gig was up.

Seto moved to sit up but Akunadin pushed him down roughly and pinned him down by his throat. Seto panicked as he crawled as the man's arms.

"What have you done! You've ruined everything!" Akunadin snapped, removing his hands from Seto's neck.

"I didn't want this to happen!" Seto shouted as he curled his body up to protecting the life he was carrying.

"So you knew this could somehow happen!" Akunadin shouted.

"No! Why would I ever think something like this could happen?"

"You're life is in ruins now." Akunadin said before storming out, slamming the door behind him.

Seto felt as though all his strength was zipped from him. He never wanted the older man to know. He was the Atem's Uncle after all. He always worried about how the people thought of Atem. It wasn't wise not to have your studies respect. But Seto noticed that Akunadin wasn't the least upset with Atem and more upset with him, "Have I really ruined my life? Now that they all know what happens now?"

Seto was awakened again by a much friendlier face. Isis was leaning over him smiling softy, "Couldn't make it back?" Seto shook his head as he squeezed the pillow he was currently spooning, "We attempted to talk to Atem but I don't think-"

"I don't care. He's going to do what he wants." Seto told her as he buried himself within his blankets and pillows.

Isis looked at the lump on the bed, "You're acting quite negative."

"Isis, I want you to be honest with me." Seto said peaking out of his blankets.

"I'm always honest with you."

"Have you had any visions of what the future has to fold for me? Even if it's very vague any information would help."

Isis remained stone faced, "I'm sorry Seto but you know that I don't see the futures of those connected to other Millennium Items you know that."

Seto sighed deeply.

* * *

Akunadin stormed through the palace halls, absolutely fuming at his discovery. He could handle the scandalous affair but what had come of it, he could not understand or believe. When he'd touched his son he felt the foreign movement and life force within his son. Akunadin searched through the many books for answers to the strange happening. Everything led to a dead end until he found a passage on the goddess Basat and her ashes. Akunadin recalled the event were his son went up against the man that had vandalized the temple, of the goddess. He must have taken in her ashes then.

Akunadin slumped down at the desk in the library. He had planned to reveal his true identity to his son but now with the present situation, he knew it was best not too.

"My future nephew is also my grandson."

* * *

Weeks upon weeks pasted and Akunadin remained quiet about his discovery. Seto would have been less stressed out if Akunadin would have just let the others know that it wasn't a secret anymore. Seto continued to wear flowing garments to conceal his ever growing bump.

Akunadin had made it his business to give Seto physicals, even so often. This consisted of some awkward touching. Seto could typically range when Akunadin was gearing up for an examination and would do his best to disappear but it never worked. He'd always find himself on his back with the older man pressing on his stomach, feeling for the baby's positioning and whatnot. It didn't hurt but it felt really weird and the child agreed.

Seto pulled his robe closed as he sat up, when Akunadin was done. Neither of them said anything like always. Akunadin watched Seto intensely making his feel uncomfortable. Seto looked back at the man and moved to leave the room but Akunadin grabbed his arm.

"Haven't you done enough for one day?" Seto snapped.

"How are you feeling today?"

"What?"

"I noticed that you were limping when I was coming after you."

"My legs have been cramping nothing serious."

"Drink plenty of water that should take care of that problem." The old man instructed the young priest.

Seto left the room quickly. His leg cramps weren't the only thing that had been ailing him. His feet were swelling, he found it very difficult to breath, and he couldn't think about anything but Atem.

It was late in the evening and Seto noticed a group of servants dragging through the halls. Seto recognized them as the Queen's personal servants.

"What are they doing back?" Seto wondered as he walked pass them.

"It's feels so good to be back!" Seto froze. The Queen strolled past him in all her pregnant glory. She was huge! In fact she looked as though see was due any day now, but that was only comparing her and Seto's very different frames. Seto looked more like he ate a melon whole and she looked pregnant.

Seto saw her cut her eyes at him as she passed but Seto ignored her, it was too in the evening to start with her. Upon entering his room Seto discovered Atem was there waiting for him.

"You can't hide in here." Seto said quickly.

"You never had a problem before." Atem told him, "It's a shame that after weeks of not speaking you only have something negative to say."

"I suppose you bring the worst out in me."

"I don't think so." Atem said sauntering up to Seto, "I thought you would have preferred me to sleep in here with you."

"Why would you think that?"

"I noticed that you have this new habit of cuddling with all of your pillows. I would love to be your pillow." Atem smirked at his Priest as he laid on the charm.

"I don't need you. Get out."

Atem hadn't expected that answer at all. He just knew that with the Queen's return Seto was be more enthusiastic towards him but his plan was backfiring, "Seto why are you being so cold towards me?"

Seto ignored the Pharaoh as he prepared himself for bed, "Seto!" Atem snapped as he turned Seto to face him, "Seto, do you hate me now? Tell me what I did." Seto remained silent, "Answer me! I order you."

"You never seem to really care."

"But I do care!" Atem exclaimed as he tightened his grip.

"Prove it." Seto told him.

"How? How do you want me to prove myself?"

"You figure it out."

Seto left the room quickly leaving Atem in his room alone.

* * *

**AN-Chapter 20! This chapter is during weeks 18 and20. Only 7 more weeks until Seto and the Queen are out of the Second Trimester and enter the Third.**

**I personally had a lot of trouble with this chapter, thought it's a little eventful. I once again wanted to jump the gun and put Seto into the labor process. But I didn't! So tell me what you thought. I'll have a new chapter out soon. It's going to be a hard one but a good one! I promise. I've already began writing the new chapter and it's just flowing out!**


	21. Chapter 21

Atem stared up into the sky, he could feel he was lying on the softest grass he'd even felt. The palm trees in the surrounding areas were as tall as the temples and provided the perfect amount of shade. He heard a sweet sounding sigh to his right and looked to see Seto lying next to him. Atem could see that he was very relaxed in this peaceful environment.

"Seto, how did we get here?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"We left early in the morning and rode all the way here."

"Just like when we were children." Atem said as he sat up and pulled Seto closer, "We should start coming here more often.

Atem woke up in his own room with his Queen asleep by his side. He began to get up to leave but he discovered his arm was secured, trapped, under his very pregnant wife. Pulling his arm gently he found that he wasn't going to escape that easy. Atem flopped back down and sighed. It had been many many days since Seto had spoken to him last. He had done all he could to prove that he was serious and being sincere but Seto wouldn't give him even a moment of his time, nor accept any of the gifts he'd attempted to give him.

"Can you not sleep?" Atem heard his Queen ask in a sleepy voice.

"I was only thinking."

"About what my love?"

"Nothing to worry yourself about."

"You've been lost in thought all day and now you can't sleep. What's troubling you?"

Atem remained silent as he continued to think about Seto. He was simply dumbfounded as to what Seto wanted since he'd done everything he could think of, he felt absolutely hopeless.

* * *

Seto was lying awake in bed, his whole body hurt. He couldn't do much but lay around since he'd grown a lot in the days that had passed, forty-nine to be precise. Seto took a deep breath, he felt as though every breath he took was a small victory. Akunadin had examined him again today and said from where the infant was positioned it was pushing greatly on his lungs stomach and bladder. Which explained why Seto could hardly breath, hardly eat and hardly and always having to relieve himself. Seto stopped leaving his room shortly after his last conversation with Atem, he didn't want to have any more run-ins with the Queen, he wanted to avoid Atem and he didn't want anyone to see his unhideable bump. Seto turn on his side as he felt a rough kick from within.

"Oh did _you_ sleep well?" Seto asked his unborn child receiving a kick in response, "I'm glad you're well rested. I haven't slept at all. Just think the first part of your life all you're going to do nothing but sleep."

In the morning Seto felt worst than he did during the night, the kicking and the moving had a very frequent thing and it was driving Seto insane. One kick was so hard it sent him to his knees forcing him to crawl back to his bed. Isis had brought him his morning meal arriving just as he was settling back in his bed.

"Good Morning, Seto. How are you feeling?" she asked her voice was filled with concern.

"Rough night."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, of course." Seto responded grimacing at the food set before him.

"What's wrong?" Isis asked taking notice of the face Seto had made, "You haven't started feeling sick again have you?"

"No, I just don't have the appetite I once had." Seto gestured over to the opposite side of his bed. Where there were many meals with a bite or less taken out of each.

"Seto, you must eat."

"I know but I feel that if I do I'll burst."

Isis frowned. She didn't have any experience being with child but since Seto wasn't exactly built for child birthing, she worried what it was doing to his insides. She as well as the others had discussed how the infant would be extracted from Seto, and the only why that would be possible would be to cut him open. It had been done many times before but it was always a difficult procedure, and was only done as a last resort.

Isis felt sick herself just thinking about how they would have to with strain Seto, the amount of blood and everything that came along with it. Isis knew in her heart she'd never want to go through that herself much less see one of her comrades.

Seto took a bit of the meal Isis had brought to him, it was so good but he couldn't eat anymore.

"I'm worried about your health Seto. You're skin is looking paler than the day before. Maybe it would be in your best interest to deliver soon."

"You may be right. Let's have it done this afternoon." Seto told her, leaning back, taking a well needed breath.

"I'm sure he wasn't serious." Mahado told Isis when she announced the news to the others. "Won't the child die outside the….womb at this point?"

"I'm not sure but it's causing obvious wellness issues. He can hardly breathe or eat in his condition. He'll stave."

"It would be difficult to explain how a High Priest dies from starvation." Shad added, "The Pharaoh instructed us to listen to everything Seto says. This is no different. We need to do as he wishes. We need to inform Simon Muran so he can prep."

"This is happening much too soon!" Atem thought as he ran panicked as he searched the halls for Simon Muran, "Why is this happening?"

Finally he found Muran with Shad and Isis, "What's wrong Atem." Muran asked seeing the long of panic across his face.

"Labor, it's everywhere. It was all water and then blood then pain pain pain." Atem puffed.

"Oh no, we must hurry." Simon Muran said rushing down the hall towards Seto's room.

"No no my Queen she's in labor." Atem clarified.

Simon Muran followed Atem back to his room, "You two come along. I'm going to need your help."

"Where are they?" Mahado and Karim thought they heard Seto say. Every few moments he could hear Seto gasp for breath it was a very difficult thing to listen too.

"They'll be here soon." Karim insured Seto as he did everything to make Seto comfortable.

They'd been waiting for the others to return with Muran and in that time Seto was getting increasingly worse. His eyes were looking darker than they had ever. He was gasping for everything breath his skin was covered in sweat and he was in and out of consciousness. They feared anymore delay would kill Seto for sure.

Mahado grabbed the sharpest blade that was in the leather pouch, they brought with them, he moved closer to Seto. His eyes met Seto's as he removed the sheeting from Seto's body and revealed the large belly, stretched as far as it could possibly go.

"Karim secure his arms and legs," Mahado told Karim as we looked over the blade.

Karim shot up and looked at Mahado, "You don't plan to-"

"He can't breathe Karim. If we wait any longer he may die."

Karim wasn't a hundred percent sure he agreed with Mahado's hasty choice, especially since neither knew what to do or what to expect. Karim bond Seto's wrist, the entire time he was in a staring contest with the blue eyed priest, he never spoke only gasped for air.

Karim felt very nervous as he watched Mahado prepare to cut open their comrade, "We should wait for Muran."

"We can't." Mahado told him again looking at Seto's face to see a reaction, but there was none. His eyes were closed and his body limp, "He's asleep." Mahado told Karim, though it was still a bit of a question.

Karim checked and nodded.

Mahado pressed the blade against the taut skin, slicing it gently. A line of blood flowed from the cut making Mahado's hands begin to tremble. Karim alternated between watching Mahado regret what he started and making sure Seto was breathing.

Mahado cut a three inch opening, he was sure that was more than enough. Mahado pushed his hand inside feeling the warmth of Seto's insides, as a felt around for the offspring. His fingers brushed against something very textured insides, it felt like hair but covered with a thin sheet of slimy silk. Feeling the object more Mahado identified a neck and shoulders, and then he knew he found what he was looking for. He gently moved the child closer to its exit.

Karim noticed an especially deep breath come from Seto, which was a relief to see.

"Karim, I need a blanket and quickly." Mahado told him as he could just start to see, a bit an unusual fluid pour from the laceration.

Karim saw a blanket, beside the dismantled loom, and brought it to Mahado. Moments later a blood and a wax like coated infant was pulled free. Mahado tied off a long cored and cut off the remaining length before the infant was wrapped tightly, in the blanket. Karim and Mahado looked at each other, as the baby began to cry, both relieved the worst was over. Mahado stitched Seto's cut up, quickly and as neatly as possible.

"Is she alright?" Atem asked as he looked down at the unconscious sweaty woman. The room full of servants, who helped in the delivery slowly dispersed. The infant was wrapped in a blanket, as silent as the dead of night.

"She's just exhausted." Muran told him as he looked down at the infant's colorless face, "It must have been strangulation." Simon Muran handed the child off to a servant to be taken to be prepared for burial.

"It was a girl. It was for the best." Akunadin told the group.

"How could you say such a thing? The loss of a child no matter the gender is a tragedy." Isis snapped.

"Not when there are more than enough children running around. Besides it'll be simple to find a permanent fill in. We should pay Seto a visit, don't you agree Atem."

Atem stared blankly at his uncle. He wasn't sure what the old man knew but he was becoming very nervous.

"I'm sure Seto's not feeling up for visitors today." Shada said to the eldest priest.

"I'm sure he can manage." Akunadin said as he left the room. Atem was the first to follow, "I know what you did and what it caused. It's not something that can be known throughout the kingdom. With the current situation at hand it would be best for you to remove the child from Seto's charge and give it to the Queen."

"Seto would never allow that!"

"Are you not the Pharaoh?"

"I am."

* * *

Seto opened his eyes slowly when he heard the cries of a newborn.

"Let me-" Seto said tugging at his unneeded binds. Mahado untied him just as the door to the room opened.

Akunadin stood in the door way, Simon Muran, Atem, Isis and Shada all behind him. Akunadin approached the bed and looked at Seto's stitches.

"Akunadin, we didn't tell you because you're not known to be very understanding and accepting of different-"

"I knew all along." Akunadin said cutting Simon Muran off. He looked over a Karim, "What is it?"

"He's a boy."

"Well?" Akunadin said looking back at his nephew.

Atem looked very nervous as he approached Karim, "Shada. Isis. Please explain this to them."

"What's going on?" Mahado asked Atem directly.

"Isis and Shada will explain." Atem told him as he began to leave with the child.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked his voice gaining strength with every word, "ATEM!"

Atem stopped and handed off the infant to Muran. Muran left with the child knowing that a fight was brewing, "Seto, my Queen gave birth to a lifeless child. You did not. The kingdom needs an heir now and with the circumstances this is for the best way."

Seto fought through the pain and forced himself to sit up, "You're not going to use my child as a replacement."

"This is for the best Seto. We'll both get what we want this way."

"This is just more of what you want!"

"You wanted our child to be raised as the heir to the throne!"

"Yes, but not as a replacement!"

"You told me I needed a back up and that what you became!" Atem shouted back. He meant to say 'he' but the first word to form was 'you'. Atem's eye's immediately locked with Seto's; a look of sheer betrayal was displayed on his face and in his eyes.

"You promised."

"Seto, you know what I meant."

"Then why didn't you just say it? Or is that exactly what you meant. I'm just a back-up. You're son was just a replacement if anything happened."

Atem didn't know

"I'm sorry but I must order you all to act as though none of this even happened. Seto and my child will be raised to one day take my place. Simon Muran will explain that farther when he return." Atem said not looking any of them in the eye as he spoke, "This will also conclude what's left of our relationship, Seto."

"Atem." Seto called out as he sprang from his bed only to fall to the floor. Seto pulled himself towards Atem, "Atem! Please don't do this to me!" He pled as Atem disappeared behind the door, "YOU PROMISED ME!"

Isis leaned down beside Seto trying to console him the best she could but he pushed her away as he tried to stand himself up. The priest watched Seto go from pure determination to a completely emotional wreck.

No one made a move towards Seto after he pushed Isis away for a second time. They didn't know what to do or what to say. Karim and Mahado had no clue was about to happen when everyone showed up. Shada and Isis had attempted to get to Seto's room before the others but something forced them to remain behind the eldest priest.

"Get out all of you." Seto told them, his voice cold as the desert nights.

The four quickly complied with his demand though he didn't want to leave him in his current state. Mahado quickly headed towards the Pharaoh's chambers, Karim followed. Isis and Shada stood outside Seto's room; they could hear him crying inside.

"Mahado, what are you planning on doing?" Karim asked his friend.

"I've been here just as long as Seto has. I don't fear speaking to Atem the way we would any normal person."

"With everything that's happened do you think that's wise? Atem didn't do or say any of those things to hurt Seto."

"But it obviously still did just the same." Mahado said clenching his fist as he walked faster, "I never saw someone's heart break before. I'm sure you felt it as well." There was a moment of silence as they walked before Mahado spoke again, "I can't believe he'd do that and in front of us as well."

Mahado banged hard on the Pharaoh's chamber doors. Simon Muran answer.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I've come to retrieve Seto's son." Mahado said loudly.

"Mahado!" Muran snapped he stepped out of the room as he closed the doors, "We've already given the Queen the child. She doesn't know the differences."

"There are laws in place protecting a mother and child, to prevent situations like this from occurring." Mahado informed him, "Are the Pharaoh's Priests not expected to follow the laws?"

"Of course."

"So then we are protected by it! No one can take a child from its mother without the mother and the father in agreement. Seto being the birth mother of that child did not give his consent to have his child removed from his charge. Atem can't be the soul decider."

Simon Muran nodded in agreement, "Be that as it may it won't change anything. Atem is Pharaoh only what he wants he gets despite how unpredictable they can be."

"What brought everyone to Seto's room?"

"When the child was born dead, Akunadin said that it would be easy to find an infant to find a permanent fill in. Then he said that we all needed to pay Seto a visit and the problem would be solved. Do to the state Seto was in we all rushed over to discover that you'd already delivered the child. We were all unaware that Akunadin knew of Seto's condition."

"Something must have happened for Atem to behave so coldly and to be influence my Akunadin so easily" Karim said

"It's probably." Simon Muran told the two, "Akunadin is Aknamkanon brother and Atem only blood relative until now. It's only nature for him to be influenced. The only thing we can do now is to keep Seto's mind off it all."

"Maybe he'll just forget about it." Mahado told the old man, sarcastically. Mahado left the pair angrier than he had been before. He didn't understand how anyone could do that to the person they supposedly love. He knew what love felt like. He knew what heartbreak looked like. He never wanted anyone to feel the way he had made his student, Mana, feel when he had rejected her feels.


	22. Chapter 22

AN- I just wanted to drop you all a line and let everyone know that you're the reason I've gotten this far in this fic. My updates aren't that fast since I'm 21and working 12 hours a day 7 days and week so I can go back to school. So if you will stay with me this will get finished. Oh and I'm totally impressed that main of you notice that Seto didn't get to hold his son! Good job. There are a couple of OMG moments and AHA moments in this chapter.

AN2- 75 percent of this chapter wasn't written. I don't normally post unfinished chapters but since some couldn't wait here you are. Sorry it's soooo short next one will be longer.

* * *

That day the birth of the next Pharaoh was announced to the entire kingdom and after that a glorious feast, which would last for weeks, had be planned, to continue the celebration. Atem watched his Queen nursing the infant, completely oblivious to the fact that it wasn't her child. The features the child possessed were very royal, born with an astonishing amount of tricolored hair. All of the others had one or two of the colors but this was the first to have all three perfectly. The eyes were the same violet color as Atem's.

"I was so worried that I was going to have a girl." The Queen said breaking the silence.

"It wouldn't have mattered." Atem said looking away from the pair.

"You still haven't given him his name yet."

"I had a name in mind. It's very different but so is the child."

"What is it?"

"I want to tell my priests first."

"You really care about their opinions?" She sneered, "You should remember that they're not on your level you shouldn't treat them as such."

Atem cringed at the statement. He felt like the lowest form of life. He didn't understand why he was making a complete ass of himself. He didn't know how he was going to be able face the others. He already knew they didn't have a drop of respect for him after what he did.

* * *

Throughout the day Atem kept trying to convince himself that this was for both Seto and his benefit. Their son would be the heir to the throne. The next Pharaoh. He was going to be taking care of, taught everything and given everything he wanted and need. After all what was Seto planning on doing with the child?

Atem stood outside Seto's room for hours trying to gain enough courage to go inside or even knock. While he was standing outside the door there was a loud crash. Atem threw open the door to see Seto doubled over in pain, from the fresh stitches. The crash was caused from a vase Seto had stumbled into as he tried to move around his room. Seto took notice of Atem instantly.

"I have given you everything. I have nothing left. So leave!" Seto snapped.

"I-"

"LEAVE!" Seto shouted flinging the first thing could get his hands on.

Atem felt his stomach drop in as he shifted his eyes to the rod that had pierced the alabaster wall only a tiny gap from what could have been his face. Atem left without another word. Their child would remain nameless until he could get the name from Seto.

* * *

"You need t o get a grip of yourself." Akunadin said as he threw an assortment of new garments onto Seto's bed, "You're expected to uphold your position as a High Priest despite whatever mental breakdowns you're having. Any farther absences won't be permitted."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE!" Seto shouted at the old man.

It had been a week and the Greeks had arrived just in time to partake in the festivities. There were more than expected this time around. The Greek diplomat had brought many his entire court and entourage along as well as a few of night time servants of his own. Seto had refused to attend any of the meeting or banquets, which put extra pressure of Mahado, Simon Muran and Akunadin since they were the one people that knew the language fluently. Akunadin had grown frustrated and had come to force Seto to fulfill his responsibilities.

"Simply ridiculous. It's difficult to have sympathy for someone that gave up their body so willingly." Seto's silence caused Akunadin to continue speaking, "It's was an obvious unexpected consequence but never the less you should be grateful to have it taken off your hands. Wear these it'll show your appreciation to the Pharaoh. He's been attempting to make amends with you if you haven't realized. And the Prince is still without a name since he wants you to have that honor."

Akunadin left the room hearing the sound of the heavily decorated robe being thrown across the room. It was nice to see Seto getting his spirit and strength back but he needed to get out of his rut.

Mountains of ideas ran through Seto's head as he lay in bed. Ideas that ranged from abducting his own child and fleeing the kingdom to killing the ones responsible for his pain. Seto looked at the hordes of gifts set throughout his room, he was disgusted at the thought that Atem thought material possessions would appease him, or make him forget or forgive. The only thing that would work would be return the child taken from him.

"Seto." Shada said from the door. He was surprised by his courage to return alone even, "I just wanted to check on you."

"To see if I was alright?" Seto asked looking at him from his bed.

"Well, to say something like that would be in bad taste." He said moving farther into the room, "But physically how are you feeling?"

"The stitches don't have that dull ache anymore but my chest hurts as well."

"Perhaps it's from the amount of screaming you've been doing." Shada said as he picked up the robes thrown throughout the room, "Seto-"

"I'm not going to any celebrations."

"I honestly we don't expect you too however you have been absent for a long time now with good reason but now that you're in better health-"

"I don't want to go!" Seto snapped as he sat up. He was getting really annoyed at the bald priest and the tightest in his chest was really hurting.

"We understand but Seto do you really want to show this type of weakness? Granted that the Queen doesn't know about the switch don't you still want to be able to contend with her?"

Seto thought a moment, "Every moment now spent in the child's life makes me more like a stranger."

"I'm sure he'll always have a special place for you." Shada said though he himself wasn't sure if he meant Atem or the baby.

Seto got dressed to join the others for the feast. He walked with Shada to meet the others however on the way they came in contact with the last two people Seto wanted to see.

Seto's eyes locked on the tiny bundle the Queen was folding so tenderly, but not tenderly enough for Seto. Seto's eyes trailed over to Atem. Atem avoided making eye contact with him as they approached each other. Shada noticed a slight increase in Seto's stride and quickly grabbed onto one of the sashes, holding him back.

"You're looking well." The Queen said as she shifted the bundle in her arms almost as if she was flaunting it.

Seto didn't speak to the woman which was for her own safety.

A great number of people attended the feast and all that attend enjoyed themselves, except for Seto. He couldn't get his mind off of everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. Scanning his eyes over the room he noticed the Queen having some parental difficulties. The infant was red in the face from the amount of crying he was doing and she was just letting him. Seto clenched his fist as he began to move towards the pair.

"He's not going to stop crying unless you do something." Seto snapped.

The Queen looked at him as though that was the best suggestion ever made, "He must be exhausted. I'll have one of my servants take him."

Seto gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe her nonchalant behavior. He saw a sevant approaching them the infant still was crying. Seto reached down and took the infant quickly but carefully from the Queen.

"What are you doing?" the Queen asked out of surprise as she watched Seto leaving the room.

Once out of the room Seto took a deep breath. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. It was absolutely silent in the halls. Seto looked down at his child, he was looking back up at him. "It's amazing how much you look like your father."


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Here's the new chapter! New situation have appeared. Whether it's good or bad is all based on your point of view. I have a poll of my homepage I'd love it if you'd all partake in it. It'll let me know what you'd like to see so I can plan correctly. ENJOY

* * *

Atem left the festivities as soon as he noticed that his Queen was childless and Seto was gone. Only the absolute worst things came to his mind as he ran through the halls searching for the two. A huge part of him believed that with the circumstances Seto would just flee with their son but he wanted to believe that he wouldn't do that.

Atem pushed open the doors to Seto's room and saw Seto sitting in the center of his bed holding the silent infant. Seto looked up briefly to see who had entered his room uninvited but he should have already known. Atem approach the two slowly. The child had done nothing but cry with the Queen but was as calm as the night sky with Seto.

"He looks just like you." Seto said softly to Atem but still didn't look at his betrayer.

"I suppose he does now but maybe he'll have you stature." Atem responded. It wasn't everyday Atem said some anything that made him seem unhappy about himself.

"I was thinking of all the children you already have he's the only one that has your hair. All the others have a variation of it or nothing like it at all. What makes this time any different? What makes him so special?"

"He was destined to rule this kingdom." Atem moved closer still trying to feel out the situation.

"Perhaps, it may be more than just that." Seto cut his eye over at Atem who had moved very close. Atem stepped back, "You're mother died when you were very young do you have any memory of her."

"Not really." Atem told him. He didn't remember her much but he knew a lot about her. He wasn't to ken on sharing.

"Your father was gray by the time I arrived there and so was Akunadin. Where do you think you got your hair color from?"

"Well, it's in the family somewhere."

Seto slid off his bed still holding their child close to him. It would be a miracle if he ever let him go.

"The past few days I've been having these dreams-"

"You too? It's been happening a lot more lately."

"What?"

"Never mind as you were saying."

"Well, I've been having this dreams that seem like lost memories. I saw my village, my mother everything that once was the center of my existence."

"I thought you didn't remember anything about your past."

"I suppose since I've been repressing everything that has happened. I brought out something else to stress out about. But who knows really. But lately I've been dreaming about the life I'm assuming I had before Akunadin found my wandering in the desert. I get my looks from my mother. She was beautiful and a young mother."

"Of course she was."

"What?"

"You did say you got your looks from her." Atem explained

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Seto told Atem who just smiled. Even though Seto was still livid with him for the most part, he was glad they were talking, "Well, she wasn't well liked. She wouldn't reveal who the father of her child was. Apparently things like that are frowned upon."

"So did you….do you remember anything about your father? I mean did you ever meet him?"

"Yes, I remember him so vaguely though. The last time I recall ever seeing him he came and gave me a book. It was to teach me how to read and write and then he left. I never saw him again."

"If you saw him today would you know it was him?"

"I doubt it. It's been years he's probably an old man by now."

"Do you remember why you were in the desert?"

"These men invaded my village. They had the ability of remove a person spirit from them."

Atem's eyes widened at the statement he recalled his father telling him about that sort of thing. It was forbidden and all of the people that had that ability were killed off. Except for a select few of obvious reason but it was taught that you were never suppose to us it against anyone.

"If Seto's talking about what I think he is then there are people still out there using shadow magic." Atem thought to himself.

"My mother and I were hiding in a room she rented from an older couple. She told me to hide under our bed. It wasn't very large it was only big enough for one of us to hide. So she told me to stay hidden. I remember her holding the door shut as they were trying to get inside. There were three of them-" Seto paused and took a deep breath. Everything having just come back to him in such a way scared him. What he'd seen he would have preferred never seeing or recalling ever again, "They got inside. I couldn't understand what they were saying but they took her spirit from her. It was the first time I'd ever seen something like it. After that they left and set our home on fire, to smoke out any others. I escaped but they chased after me. After that it's blank until Akunadin found me."

"Your mother's spirit protected you during that time. There's no doubt about that." Atem said aloud, "Those men were using shadow magic. The extermination of outside users was unsuccessful."

Seto fell quiet again as he moved away from Atem. He'd refocused his attention to his son once again. For the few moments of lifted tension it had all come back tenfold. Atem wasn't sure if it was just from the obvious reason or from the fact Seto was feeling uncomfortable sharing his dreams with someone he had no reason to trust. Atem concluded it was a mixture of the two.

Atem approached Seto, as he was setting down their sleeping child, and touched his shoulder as gently as he could, "Seto, you don't have to trust me, respect me or even love me but if you'll just do this one thing for me I might be able to live with myself."

"And what's that?"

"Forgive me even though I don't deserve even that."

Seto was silent for a moment then spoke, "Only because you don't deserve it."

Atem cocked his head to the side slightly not sure what Seto meant. Seto turned around he had a soft smile displayed on his lips as he looked at his Pharaoh. Atem felt like he felt the first time he'd seen Seto. His skin dusty from wandering the desert of days, his hair tormented by the elements and his oversized clothing hanging off his body, but he loved him just the same.

The sound of a light chuckle brought Atem from his thoughts.

"Lost in thought?"

"Why do you say that?"

"The faraway look in your eyes gave you away." Seto leaned down and planted a quick kiss onto Atem's lips. Atem couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

* * *

Atem arrived back at the festivities alone but definitely happier. Mahado was the first to notice his return and complete mood change. Atem approached him still grinning like an idiot.

"You certainly look pleased with yourself." His tone full of disapproval.

"Seto and I are all made up now."

"I hope you two were careful those stitches are still fragile."

"Don't be a pervert Mahado. There's much more to our relationship than making passionate-"

"I understand!" Mahado said quickly, he had a feeling Atem wanted to tell someone about his encounters but he was barking up the wrong tree.

* * *

A week passed without incident. Seto kept his distance from the Queen and the Queen did the same. It was very easy for Atem to get his son away from her since she wasn't at all interested in him anyway. If he'd known how truly disinterested she was in being a mother he would have never put Seto through that turmoil. Seto had finally named their son, a rather odd name but it fit the situation, and Atem gave him the name in which the outsiders would address him by.

In the morning Atem was awake around the same time as Seto did. He'd dress and take their son to Seto. It was surprise when it was discovered that Seto could indeed nurse their son. The Queen had nursed him only a few times before she outsourced the task to another but with the amount of young children already it hadn't easy finding an opening. It was when Seto was had mentioned swelling and soreness in his chest and after, and quick pinch from Atem, it was discovered that Seto was near bursting. Their son didn't seem to mind the lack of cushion during his feeding but Seto did mind being watched.

"Do you have to watch this every time?"

"Yes, this is the only time we all can bond as a family." Atem said as he laid across Seto's bed watching intently.

Seto had a difficult time getting use to the sensation every time and as soon as he was getting use to the feeling their son would be done, and today was no different. Seto pulled him away and patted his back lightly until any extra air was expelled. Though he was tiny from being brought into the world so early he was growing well and was very strong. Seto laid him down in a makeshift bed to sleep like he so often did. Turning his attention towards Atem he was met with a surprise. Atem had gotten so close that they were nose to nose.

"Um, yes?"

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Tried what?"

"Your own milk."

"That's disgusting!"

"But it's obviously not disgusting to our son. Haven't you ever wondered what the appeal is?"

"No."

"I have."

"Obviously, if you hadn't we wouldn't be haaa-" Seto choked on his words when he felt a pair of lips attach themselves to unsuckled nipple, "Atem what are you doing?" Seto managed after a few moment of toe curling stimulation. He could feel Atem swallowing everything he was drawing out of him which was completely different sensation.

Atem pulled away and licked his lips, "I understand the appeal."

"What?"

"You're as sweet as honey." Seto's face reddened with embarrassment, "Don't be embarrassed it's only a reflection of what type of person you are."

Seto smiled at the bit of flattery Atem had given him. Atem had learned that too much flattery would get him know were but just the right amount would have Seto like putty in his hands. Atem ran his thumb over the stitches on Seto's stomach they'd be ready for removal soon and then maybe he'd really have a chance with Seto again.

There had been many times things have gotten very heated between the two but for one reason or anyone things always were stopped. A day or two ago Atem had done everything right and Seto was more than willing until their bundle of joy got hungry.

Night had fallen and Seto handed off his son to Atem. It never got any easier letting him go day after day but at least he was going to be a part of his life now. Seto had to begin to realize just how hard it was going to be balancing time with his son and his duties as a priest. In the morning he had to feed his son which could take any amount of time. He also had to be various places in the morning with the other priest throughout the day. His son needed to be fed just as frequent.

Seto sighed as he watched Atem leave his room every night, since they began this arrangement, he wanted to ask Atem if their son could stay the night but he knew that could draw more attention. Seto did his best to take his mind off of the current situation and found himself thinking about his dreams. He was certain that they were true events now and wanted to discover more.

"When do you plan you cut your hair short again?"

"What do you want Akunadin?" Seto snapped instantly. He noticed he been noticeably colder towards the older priest since he was the biggest instigator in the palace.

"Since you're attendance it still infrequent I can by to ask if you'd be attending trials tomorrow. I'm sure you'll be excused since you seem to have the Pharaoh so tightly wrapped around your finger now." Seto had planned on attending trials but he didn't need Akunadin taunting him, "We've always associated Atem with selfishness but now we can add you to that mix."

"And why do you say that?"

"Just think how confused your son will be when he's old enough to relate the people in his life. He'll of course know Atem as his father but how confused will he be being volleyed in between two mothers. It's going to be here faster than you can even imagine."

"Says the man with no children of his own." Seto said pulling on his robe, "If you're done dispensing parenting advice you can leave."

"I always thought you were too smart to be blinded in this way." Akunadin said before he left, "One day you'll realize-"

"That I should start locking my door!" Seto snapped pushing the old man out of his room before slamming it closed.


	24. Chapter 24

Seto POV

Morning came all too soon. It was Mahado that woke me up. I couldn't say I wasn't confused. I was very confused to see him and not Atem. I was so use to seeing him and our son first thing in the morning. Mahado had come to remove the stitches. It didn't hurt at all when he was taking them out. He'd done them so well enough there wasn't a scar. Mahado didn't stay to talk probably since I hadn't said much at all. I waited a few moments waiting for Atem to arrive, but he didn't show. I started to dress myself growing more and more irritable with every second. I'd grown so use to the routine it aggravated me to be thrown off like this. I didn't leave my room in a better mood. I didn't want to walk with the others. I just wanted to be left alone.

There were many people put on trial today. One was the theft of a lamb. Another was an issue of ownership of a herd of cattle and many more after that all of the same nature, it indeed lasted all day. I scanned the room and noticed that the others were becoming very jaded. Once the last case was over and everyone began to disperse when a guard came running into the room.

"There was a break in!" He announced, "Our late Pharaoh's tomb was ran-sacked."

"WHAT!" Atem shouted his outburst brought everyone out of there stupors.

"What was taken?" Mahado asked.

The guard was hesitating to answer the question but found the courage soon, "His sarcophagus."

I looked up at Atem his face went pale and the room felt cold. I could see he was trying to speak but how could he after hearing that his father's remains were stolen.

"Post guards at my brother's tomb, incase this thief returns. Send 400 soldiers 100 in each direction to recover him." Akunadin instructed the guard, "Quickly." He told the man, "The thief will be caught, Pharaoh."

Atem's emotions were going to run that trial when the day came; there wasn't a doubt about it.

The tension was so thick you could cut it. Atem hadn't said much for the rest of the day. We all could see he was disturbed by the day's events but what could any of us say or do. There was good chance that the thief wouldn't be found and the sarcophagus was forever lost. I watched Atem during dinner he was drowning his sorrows with wine. Atem looked over at me and smiled he gestured towards the door before he stood to leave. I followed after a few moments.

Atem was extremely aggressive, granted he was under a lot of stress and was in desperate need of an outlet. He'd grown fond of biting me on my neck and shoulders, it was a sensation I had to get use to but it didn't take long. I had a strange feeling that we were being watched and couldn't stop myself from staring at the door, but it was always closed.

"You're distracted." Atem said moving my face so our eyes met in the darkness, "What's wrong?"

"I have a feeling as though we're being watched. It's unsettling." I told him. He sat up and looked around the room stopping at the balcony.

"You would be right. A falcon is perched outside." He said turning his attention back to me.

"That's not it. She's here on and off throughout the day. This is something different." I told him as I shifted my night attire down; I hadn't noticed how far he had hiked them up due to my distraction.

"Seto, please…"

"I can't. Not tonight." I told him. I heard him sigh deeply as he plopped back down beside me. I honestly expected him to leave after being turned down but he didn't, "You should leave."

"What?"

"Our son is in your room with the Queen. I don't want her to be alone with him more than needed."

Atem sighed again and sat up, "Fine, I'll see you in the morning."

The feeling of being watched was amplified. I laid in bed with my eyes wide open searching for the cause of my feeling. From the corner of my eye I saw something move from out of the shadows. I sat up quickly only to have a large mass coming towards me. I scrambled to get out of bed but the person tackled. I swung back at the person but he pinned my arms down.

"I've been watching you for a very long time. I've seen everything. You were reluctant at first but now you're willing as a common whore." He hissed in my ear, "I've been craving to have a piece of you even before your precious Pharaoh claimed you."

"Get off of me!" I screamed at him though my voice was muffled from my face being buried into the pillows. His hands were roaming all over my body tainting my flesh.

"I will. Once I'm done." He told me as he licked the side of my face, "Now try to be a quiet as you normally are. I plan to have you all night long."

I thrashed around wildly trying to make as much noise as I could as well as trying to get away. One of his hands covered my mouth and the other continued to roam over my body making me want to vomit.

"If I take you will he still want you?" he asked me while he ran his hand under my night attire, "I doubt it. He'll cast you aside like a rotten-"

His weight was removed from me I sat up quickly to see Mahado and Karim holding the man. He was even giving the two of them a hard time. The commotion drew the attention of the guards patrolling the halls. As the three guards detained the man I lit the lamps in my room.

He had white hair and had an interestingly shaped scar on the right side of his face. He was wearing a red robe with a white trim I instantly recognized it as Aknamkanon's. The guards hauled the man away before any of us could remove the robe from the man possession. I looked at Karim and Mahado, "How did you know I needed someone's help?" I asked.

"Something just didn't feel right." Karim told me.

"I agree I have a feeling that this incident is just the beginning." Mahado added.

"Neither of you tell Atem about this." I told them, "Despite everything criminals deserver a fair trial."

I could tell they were confused as to why I didn't want Atem informed about tonight's events but I had to do what I could to make Atem try criminals without emotion despite his personal feelings getting in the way.

The news of the thief's capture didn't take long to spread through the entire palace. So a trial was planned for that morning to seal the fate of that thief.

* * *

The doors opened and several guards brought in the criminal into the throne room. He looked so much different in the day light. I was expecting someone similar to the man that had vandalized the goddess' temple but he wasn't at all what I expected. His skin was covered in scars; the one on his face was the first one that caught my attention. I tried to figure out what could have cause such a unique scar that I hadn't realized I was staring.

"See something you like?" Where his exact words when he caught me staring.

If he only knew how horrible of a mistake those words were since his comment didn't go over well with Atem since the very next thing that was said was, "I want him dead and casted out into the desert for the vultures."

No one seemed shocked by the quick trial. There wasn't any doubt that he was the man responsible for the crime he was after all wearing some of the evident still. He was wearing the late Pharaoh's red robe and a few of items of the Pharaoh's.

As the guards began to escort him out Atem stopped them. He approached the thief and had the guards remove the robe. It was odd that all the gold he was wearing was overlooked. The thief had a real smug look on his scarred face. As they continued to take him out the thief locked eyes with me this time. He gave me this wildly wide grin just before the feeling a chain around my throat brought me out of my trance. The thief had his chain around my neck tight enough that I couldn't speak.

"Release him at once!" Atem demanded

"I'll trade you, this object for that object." He said referring to the red robe. My eyes were beginning to water so I barely could see the exchange being made, "I'll be coming back for you. I want to know what it's like to ravage a high priest." He whispered before releasing me. He pushed me forward so I fell into Atem. There was a sudden wind that swept through the room. It chilled me to my core. I'd tightened my grip on Atem until the chilling wind subsided. Something about it felt eerily familiar.

"Find him!" Atem ordered as he stood bringing me up with him. The guards ran off to find the escaped thief. I had pulled back slightly but Atem's grip tighten excessively, "You're all dismissed until farther notice. Everyone stay together in groups I won't allow anyone to be hurt." He told everyone. They all left without question but the Queen didn't understand that she was part of the 'you are all' group. Atem looked at her.

"Leave." He ordered her.

I watched the Queen leave with my son in tow. He was getting very fussy. I wondered if he had been fed this morning. The Queen cut her eyes over at me and I couldn't help but smirk at her. I'd never seen Atem hold her the way he holds me.

When she was finally gone Atem kissed me. It caught me off guard, since I was still focused on the closed door, but I melted into it. He ran his fingers through my hair as he ask, "He didn't harm you did he."

"I'm fine." I answered. I was really glad he didn't know about last night's events. I didn't allow or want servants to bathe me and I absolutely didn't want Pharaoh bathing me, like last time.

"I can't stand to see anyone else touch you." He told me as though I didn't know.

My mind went farther back to when Atem had that prisoner beheaded, "I know."

"I'm sorry I didn't bring our son this morning. I couldn't get away and then all this."

"It's fine. I assumed there was a reason behind it."

"Everything is back to normal now. Once I give the soldiers their orders I'll meet you in your room. " Atem told me as though I needed reassurance. He knew he only had so many chances to be forgiven and it was only going to get harder and harder.

* * *

Mahado, Karim, Shada, and Isis all waited outside the throne room since Seto was hiding in his room anymore they wanted to make sure they stayed as a group, especially with the crazed thief on the loose once again.

"It's been years since I've seen anything like that." Shada said breaking the silence he was normal fond of.

"Not since our parents were in our positions. I thought the eradication of commoners with shadow magic was successful." Isis asked.

"That's like attempting to count every gain of sand." Mahado began, "The eradication happened while we were all very young. It's very possible that some children have gotten away or even spared."

"Which was obviously a mistake?" Karim said as the doors to the throne room opened.

* * *

Atem ordered that the number of guards was tripled inside and outside of the palace that day. Atem declared that finding the thief was the most important thing. A guard was posted outside each of the Priest's bedrooms to make sure they were safe while they slept. Atem found Seto relaxing in his room that afternoon awaiting their arrival. Seto showed their child more affection than Atem could ever dream to get from Seto.

"Something is bothering you." Seto told Atem, "If you're worried about the thief he'd have to be a fool to ever return here." Seto told him though he didn't believe his own words.

"That is true but how could a person have no respect for the dead! He went inside my father's tomb and that robe was the one of mother made him, it was his favorite."

Seto hadn't known about the history of the robe that the thief had stolen but it did make sense now why Atem would have taken that from the thief and not the jewels he was wearing.

"I feel he knows my weaknesses and I know nothing about him."

"It's all in your mind, Atem."

"If so then why did he attack you and not someone like Isis? A commoner would have easily underestimated her. Why would he go after you?"

"I was the closest. It was a coincidence."

"I don't think so. He used shadow magic to get away. He was sending a message."

"You shouldn't worry about it."

"I can't help but worry my father warned me-"

"He warned you?"

"Our items have a dark origin it broke my father's heart when he discovered it. He would have never given permission for them to be made if he had known." Atem explained, "There was a threat against the kingdom while we were all still young. There were villages full of rouges that used shadow magic for personal gain and evil. They attacked but the battle was won but not the war. My uncle discovered a spell to create seven items to better channel the owner's magic for battle. However the cost of making them was one thousand souls. After successfully winning the battle our soldiers herded them to the place that the sacrifice would be made. My father assured me he was completely unaware of the ritual but when he discovered it…..it consumed him."

Seto remembered when the Pharaoh's health began to decline and rather quickly.

"Until recently I've never taken a life no matter what the crime. He taught me that battles could be won without the loss of life. I want to believe that but how can I protect the people I love from danger without ridding the kingdom of those that threaten them?"

"Don't make violence your only answer Atem." Seto told him as he shifted his son from his chest to his shoulder, "It's not like you."

Atem smiled his he laid across the bed and watched his love nurture their son. With all the time he did spend with his Queen he could never recall her simply being nurturing towards 'their son'.

"Seto, just humor me for a moment but would you ever want to have another child with me? If you could?"

Atem watched Seto's face closely but Seto wasn't giving anything away, "I don't think I'd care. I don't think I'd deliberately try for one though."

Atem smiled again, "I thought you'd say something like that." He said as he moved closer to Seto planting light kisses on any exposed flesh available to him.

"Atem stop it." Seto said shifted their son once again. He didn't want him to see his father doing something so sensual.

"He doesn't know what's going on." Atem said as he snaked his way under Seto's robe, "Your skin is so soft." He said as he ran his lips over Seto's thighs.

Seto pushed Atem away, "You stay out of places you don't belong."

"That's not what you were saying last time." Atem told him.

Seto chuckled, "I wasn't saying anything last time and I won't be for a very long time."

Atem smiled widened, "You're bluffing."

Night seemed to come sooner than usual. The number of guards was insanity. No one could walk ten feet without encountering a guard, but that's what Atem wanted. Seto laid in bed he didn't find the guards to be entirely comforting. That thief had managed to get into his room once before and watch him the entire time he was with Atem, a few extra guards didn't ease his mind. It was moments like this that he wished Atem had spent the night with him.

"Can't sleep?" the thief's voice said from the darkness

Seto shoot out of bed making certain that there was plenty of space between him and the intruder. He remembered to keep his Millennium Item close, "How did you get in here?"

"The same way last time." He said as he moved towards the bed.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"….no, not entirely."

"I want to take the most precious thing away from your precious Pharaoh."

"What has he ever done to you?"

"His father allowed my entire village to be slaughtered to make those."

"He didn't know anything about that and how could you take out your anger on someone that was too young to recall that event."

"How could I?" He said with a laugh, "Just wait and see." He said as he leapt over the bed landing in front of Seto, "I want him to know the feeling of lose and when I'm done with you. He won't know what to do."

Seto moved away from the thief's groping hand, "Don't you dare touch me."

"You have even more fight in you tonight. I was hoping the struggle would be harder this time." Maybe when I'm done with you I'll go and grab that brat of his and give him as a sacrifice to the goddess Menhit."

"I'll never allow you to use an innocent life to wage war."

"I'd love to see you try." He told him, grabbing a hold of his wrist.


	25. Chapter 25

There's absolutely no honorable way to fight against a thief. In fact this was a key example of doing whatever it takes to survive. My heart was pounding so hard I couldn't focus to use my millennium item. I had to hold my own against him, he threatened to harm my son and I couldn't allow that to happen, no matter what.

"So you do like to play rough now I understand why your Pharaoh is so fond of you." The thief said licking a strand of blood from his right cheek, "This will be worth it."

We had been fighting for what it seemed like hours but I'm sure that wasn't the case.

He began to laugh like a lunatic, which made me feel even more on edge. He stopped and looked at me for a moment before he pounced, sending us to crashing to the ground. I hit my head on the ground which made my vision double and blur. I dropped my item leaving me nearly defenseless. The thief had that same wide grin on his face from earlier and he had a fist full of my hair, which I now regret letting grow so long.

I watched him bring it up to his nose and inhale deeply, "That same sweet smell."

"Get off of me!" I shouted at him as I thrashed around.

"I might as well enjoy the time I have with you here. Then I'll put an end to your pointless struggling." He told me yanking my hair until our faces were only a breath apart, "You've put up a good fight, priest. But you're in the way. I have plans to-"

My room was flooded with light from the door that had been thrown open. I could see Atem's silhouette in the door way. I felt a sense of relief knowing that soon the thief would disappear into the shadows or better yet be captured again. I began to sit up though the thief was still crouched on top of me. But then I felt the same chilling wind swift through my room.

"Oh Pharaoh it's so nice of you to join us." He laughed. The thief gripped my ankles and dragged in towards the dark gateway. I struggled but that Thief had the upper hand on me again. Why does this keep happening!

I felt my hands being grasped tightly. I held onto Atem's hands as tight as I could, but from his grip alone I knew Atem would do whatever he had to do to hold onto me.

"Even now you show weakness." The thief cackled, "If you want him back come to the place where your father had my people slaughtered."

Atem's presences disappeared and everything went black.

* * *

Atem POV

I didn't let go did I? I couldn't have. He just disappeared. It was as though he was never there at all. I had just made it to on my bed, to sleep when something told me to go back. It was such a strong feeling that I found myself running. My suspensions where correct when I enter the Priest wing of the palace, all of the guards posted there were badly injured or near death. The feeling I had was increased tenfold when I forced open Seto's bedroom door. That filthy thief had my Seto pinned on the floor with his hands entangled in his hair with that same grin as before.

When he opened up that portal, to escape amongst shadows, I knew what he intended to do. I rushed over and grabbed a hold of Seto. The darkness was engulfing him at the point I couldn't see him anymore but I could feel him until I heard the thief speak to me and then nothing at all.

* * *

Seto could feel the cool desert sand underneath him. Seto laid still as he listened to his environment. He could hear a tarp flapping in the wind. Taking a deep breath he could smell the smoke from a fire and the aroma of something being cooked over it. Seto opened his eyes with caution. He didn't know where he was and didn't want his captor to know he was awake.

Scanning his eyes around the tent Seto watched the shadow of his captor standing in front of the fire. Seto slowly crawled towards the other side of the tent. Seto slipped under the flap to escape but realize, once he was outside the tent, he had no idea where he was. Everything was covered in darkness not even the stars helped illuminate the desert.

"Thinking about escaping?" The thief asked grabbing Seto's arm.

"Let me go!" Seto shouted thrashing around to no avail as he was dragged out around the tent.

The thief threw Seto down beside the blazing fire, "Why did you bring me out here."

"To draw your precious Pharaoh out of the safety of his palace and to finally have some company." He told him as his eyes scanned over Seto again.

"You wouldn't."

"I believe we both know I would and will. That is once we've arrived at our destination."

* * *

Back at the palace the unharmed guards and soldiers were awaiting their orders while the Pharaoh and his council were discussing the plan of action.

"Collateral damage!" Atem shouted, "How dare you call one of my priest that."

"My lord. This is an obviously a trap set to draw you out. If this thief is indeed one of those from the Kul Elna. The chances of him still being alive are bleak. Even if he's still alive at the moment-"

"So you suggest leaving him to suffer at the hands of the same man that entered our late Pharaoh's tomb!" Mahado shot back, "When did this nation allow a criminal to-"

"Priest Mahado, I suggest you watch how you speak to this council." The man the favored Mahado told him, "We suggest you accept the inevitable everyone."

"Pharaoh!" Mahado said with pleading eyes but was only met with a blank stare, "Pharaoh?"

"Where am I?"

* * *

The thief dragged Seto across the desert, his hands bound by a rope that was secured to the horse that the thief was riding. He told Seto he was going to break him emotionally and physically once they arrived back to the now ghost village where he'd grown up. Seto kept a steady yet dragging pace behind the thief despite the burning sand below his bare feet and the blazing sun above them.

"What do you call yourself?" Seto looked towards the question. His mouth was too dry for him to be able to speak. The thief looked back, "Well? Are you giving me the silent treatment now?" he said hopping off the horse, "I asked you for your name."

Seto opened his mouth but nothing came out again. Seto hadn't noticed but he was exhausted and his legs felt as though he wouldn't be able to take another step.

The thief scoffed as he got his water jug from satchel. He took a drink from it before putting it to Seto's lips. Seto leaned forward to drink but missed it completely as he fell face first into the sand. The thief quickly yanked him from the sand. His frown deepened as he looked at the unconscious captive.

"I should just kill you. You're slowing me down as it is." He told the priest as he unsheathed his dragger. He placed it as Seto's neck with just enough pressure not to slice the skin, "If I kill you now. How different will the future be?"

Seto opened his eyes slowing. He felt a soothing hand rubbing his throat as a steady flow of cool water went passed his lips. He looked up and saw the thief. It was night and they were beside a campfire, which was keeping them warm.

Seto closed his mouth causing the water to run over his lips and chin, "Good you're awake." He said as he moved Seto's head off his lap, "Despite what I want my plan will go smoother if you're alive."

"Take me back." Seto told him as he struggled to stand, "I need to get back."

The thief laughed, "If I take you back now. I'd have to bring you back in pieces." He said pulling his dagger out, "What will it be?"

Seto plopped back down on the cooling sand. He considered running but with the way his legs felt he didn't bother trying.

* * *

"What do you mean by 'where are you'?" Mahado asked the confused looking Pharaoh.

Atem scanned his eyes around the room seeing seemingly familiar faces. His eyes fell on Isis and he smiled and thought, "Thank goodness Ishizu is here maybe she can tell me what's going on."

"Pharaoh, we're awaiting your command." Simon Muran told him.

"Uh…"Atem didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what the issue was to make a decision on it, "I'll leave it to you to decide." He said as he backed away slowly. He could tell by the look on the faces of the younger people in the room that wasn't what they wanted to hear.

Atem escaped from the room and took a deep breath as he tried to figure out what was going on. The last thing he remembered was holding the three god cards and then he was in the middle of a meeting with more tension than he cared to deal with.

"Pharaoh, what's wrong?" Isis asked upon entering the hallway, "I understand that everything is still secret from most but to let that stop you from-"

"Ishizu, I don't know what's going on to be honest."

"Ishizu?"


	26. Chapter 26

Seto POV

It was dark when I woke up from my fainting spell. My legs refused to let me do anymore than shift them slightly. I was inside a tent nothing like the ones I had grown use too. It was small, just enough room for one or two to lay uncomfortably close, it didn't offer any of the luxuries like being able to stand up fully, it served it's purpose and that was it. I forced my legs to obey me as I crawled towards the tent's opening that was moving slightly from the evening desert breeze. I looked out to see a blazing fire but the thief was nowhere to be seen. I saw the sack of water from before and grabbed it. I drank as much as I could before I took off in to a sprint away from the camp site. I wasn't sure if I was going the right direction but if I was lucky enough they had people out searching for me.

The farther away I got from the glow of the fire the more my mind began to run wild. I was growing colder by the second and my legs were beginning to disobey as I struggled to remain upright. But I lost the battle when I ran into the solid figure of the thief.

"You're running away, even after I've been so hospitable?" He held on to my arm tightly preventing me from getting away.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at him while he dragged me back to the campsite. He threw me down beside the raging fire. I landed on my front and realized how swollen my chest had become. It hurt a great deal.

"I suggest you stay put. You may be slowing me down but I really do need you alive."

"I need to get back to the palace."

"I'll tell you what you need." The thief muttered as he dropped the snake he'd caught into the fire.

I scrambled back into the small tent. I couldn't focus my thoughts on anything besides getting back to the palace to care for my son. I wanted to believe Atem could handle it but I wasn't sure about that at all.

I laid quietly inside the tent listening to every move the thief made. It was awhile until he entered the tent. I could feel him watching me. I felt increasing uncomfortable as I felt him shifting around me. It wasn't until something slightly rough touched my neck that I began to panic.

I lashed out at him but he caught my fist and pinned me down. I kicked violently but I couldn't get him off of me.

"I was hoping you'd have some fight left in you."

It was morning when I regained consciousness. My robe was ripped a great deal. I couldn't help but panic though since I couldn't remember what had happened. I straightened myself up the best I could but I looked far from what I normally looked like. I was filthy; it would be horrible to be found now in this state. The opening of the tent was lifted and the thief smiled in at me.

"Sleep well?"

I couldn't do anything but stare at him. How could be act so causal?

"I suggest you get out unless you want me to roll you up with the tent." He told me.

* * *

Yami POV

As I watched the people that looked so familiar but yet my mind was so fuzzy. The woman who looked like Ishizu in every way was Isis. The man that favored Shadi so much was Shada. The man, Mahado, that if his hair was violet would without a doubt would be the Dark Magician and his apprentices, Mana, the Dark Magician Girl. They seemed to all be in a high level of panic but they didn't show it. Mahado kept questioning me and checking my head for any existing injury. I heard him mutter something about my shenanigans but I was completely lost.

What I did know was that I had been successful in finding the room to my memories. But they weren't coming back as easy as expected. I looked around the room and counted, two were missing.

"Two are missing."

"Yes, that's good. Do you recall who's missing?" Isis asked me. She looked eager for my answer. I thought hard but I couldn't think of a name. Until I remember the stone Ishizu had shown me, "Kaiba! He isn't here." I looked around he had been there with me before I was here but now he was gone.

"Another odd name." the one named Shada said casting a gaze over to Mahado, "There's something wrong."

* * *

Seto POV

The thief yanked me up onto the horse. He had his arms on either side of me. As he led the horse, I was sure he'd stolen from the palace, towards our secret destination. I kept my head down since the sun was blinding and I had nothing to protect myself from it. I remained absolutely silent until it obviously appeared as though I'd fallen asleep, though how could I.

"Call me Bakura." He said out of nowhere.

I didn't reply. Something about that name didn't set well with me well. I suppose I shouldn't be too against it since of what my son's name was. He leaned on me a bit. His body was so much different than Atem's, he felt rougher...harder even. His arms were muscular which worried me more than before. When the time came would I be able to successfully fight for my life.

He leaned on me more and I could feel him smelling my unwashed hair every so often. Long deep intakes as though I'd disappear at any moment. I shrugged my shoulders to get him off me only causing him to laugh mockingly.

"Don't like being touched? Or smelled? Don't tell me you're beginning to change already."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to my village. I'll use you to bring out my spirit creature."

"I was never taught that. Pharaoh forbids its use."

"You don't fool me. I know you're very familiar with the ritual."

I didn't reply. My mind raced as I thought of so many ways to escape. It was impossible for him to know my abilities and to be so familiar with forbidden magic.

"Have you noticed that it works better now that the last of your purity is gone? Virgins weren't meant to play with magic."

"Is that what you do spy on people's private moment?"

"Only yours. I watched you groan in pain and moan in pleasure. But despite that you're never satisfied. I can do that for you."

His hands were massaging my inner thighs a place that had become very sensitive since I was relieved of my son. Atem had discovered that all too soon.

My breathing hitched from the touch, he noticed right away.

"I see. How interesting." He said as he moved his hands ghosting over my chest to my neck. He pushed my hair from over my ear and touched right behind them, with his lips. I could feel my face growing warmer and not from the sun.

* * *

Yami POV

As the day went on things were beginning to make sense to me and I didn't what I was feeling. I remember that I'd discovered the room that contained my memories. I had been in meditation when I remember feeling a dangerous presence before everything went black and then here. I had been certain that I was before but now I felt trapped in my memories or back in the past completely. The feeling was still there and I couldn't shake it. Kaiba's past self was nowhere to be found and neither was Akunadin, the eldest of the priest in my court. They both should be here.

"Pharaoh." An older man said as he entered the throne room. I was sure it was Akunadin.

"What is it?"

"I was simply checking on my nephews well being."

"Is that so?"

"I can tell, you're distressed over this turn of events."

There it was again everyone was being so cryptic. I still wasn't sure what was going on. Though I was getting the idea something was going on with Seto.

"Well, I only came here to inform you that Priest Mahado has taken it upon himself to lead a search party."

"Excellent."

"Only if you feel endangering another one of your priest is your idea of excellence."

That's when it hit me. He was trying to start the same series of events years before they were suppose to happen. He had the upper hand against my priest since they were still young and for the most part inexperienced.

I ran for the door. I had to stop Mahado from walking right into the trap that would kill him.


	27. Chapter 27

AN-** The Author's Note was replace with a chapter on 10-3-2012. Double check and make sure you've read it! Ok. And for those who have enjoy this new chapter.**

**Yami POV**

"How could I be so blind to his plan?" I thought as I prepared my horse for the ride to Kul Elna. If I was lucky I can catch up with Mahado before too long, so we could come up with a plan.

"Pharaoh!" I heard someone shout as I began to mount my horse. I pulled back on the reins on my horse and saw Shada and Karim approaching on horseback.

"What are you doing out here?"

"We can't allow you to go alone." Karim told him, "To take on a mad man alone would be a fatal choice."

"We've only seen a fraction of what he can do, Pharaoh." Shada added.

I looked at my priest, they were so young still. We all were and if Bakura was successful in setting off the events from the not too distant future-I feared the worse.

"Pharaoh, Seto left this behind. It'll help locate Seto." Shada told me as he held out the Millennium Rod, "We should hurry, Seto's completely defenseless without it."

**Seto POV**

"I had hoped you'd be more cooperative by now." The thief snapped at me as he dragged into a dusty old cavern. We had arrived at the abandoned village that he called Kul Elna. It was completely run down which made me believe that it probably wasn't well kept when people actually lived there. The thief had a tight grip on me as he descended into an underground shrine.

The deeper we went the stronger an odor I was unfamiliar with grew stronger. It smelled like rancid meat but it couldn't possibly be that. It was something worse there was no doubt in my mind about that.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Don't you? I didn't know I was responsible for navigation." I shot back in disgust.

"Something like that. In fact that's exactly what it is."

We arrived at the bottom where there was what I identified as a sarcophagus; it was similar to our late Pharaoh's. Its surface also had shapes craved out of the stone surface.

"The Millennium Stone…." I said aloud. My amazement almost made me forget that I was being held captive.

"I'm glad to see you're familiar with it." The thief said yanking me farther towards the sacred item, "It should only be a matter of time before one of your friends should be arriving."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I'm going to start things off sooner than destiny intended."

"You can't change destiny."

"Oh how wrong you are." He laughed, "You proved it's possible yourself."

His words baffled me. There was no way to know what your destiny was unless you could see into the future. Isis was the only one with that gift. Was he trying to say that Isis was a torture? Was she the one that would be arriving soon? I stayed as calm as I could as I allowed the thief to drag me around the musty room. Towards the back there was a blank slab on stone, probably were something would be written in time.

"Would you like to see what the future holds for you?" he whispered into my ear, "Or a quick glance into the past. Your past? What lies deep within your soul."

"Everything happens for a reason."

"But is it forgivable?" He asked me, "You were found wandering in the desert when you were what eleven years old? You watched your mom being burned alive, your whole village actually. But you and only you managed to get away. We have that in common. Did you ever discover the reason for your people were massacred?"

"Even if I did it wouldn't change anything they'd all still be dead."

"I know you want to know. It kills you not to remember that night clearly." he told me.

"How would you know what I remember or not?" I snapped

"Call it an educated guess" He laughed, "You'll have a history of forgetting and suppressing memories."

The thief stepped up onto the stone tablet and pulled me along. I didn't want to stand on top of such a key piece of history but I didn't have much choice. I watched the thief grin widen out of nowhere. He looked at me with the same grin, "You're friend has arrived."

I watched the stairs waiting anxiously for the person to reveal his self. The closer they got the easier it was to feel his presences, Mahado.

The room chilled suddenly. I turned to see a shadowy figure materializing behind the thief. My eyes widened at the sight of the large winged spirit.

"Impressed priest?"

I stepped back. I wanted to be as far away from the beast as possible. Seeing something so horrifying was terrifying to me. The thief didn't release my arm until I began to struggle like a wild animal. I fell backwards off the stone slab hitting my head hard against the ground.

**Mahado POV**

The farther I descended the stairs the more terrified I became but what choice did I have. Atem had lost his mind without Seto's presence. It was my duty and I planned to uphold it to the end. I tightened my grip on my staff, when I came to the last few steps. I grew very cold and even colder then I saw a figure laid across the floor. I only glanced at the thief while I rushed over to Seto.

"If he's dead you won't live to regret it thief!" I threatened. I reached down almost afraid to touch him. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing in the poorly lit room. I touched his face relieved at the warmth it had.

"Well, you're here now? Please tell me what are you planning to do now?" He asked me.

"I'm going to make sure you never disturb our Pharaoh or his people again." I told me as I tried to rouse Seto.

"I'm afraid that this will be your last time defending your Pharaoh." He cackled.

I looked up at him. I don't know how I didn't notice it before. He'd released his Ka, in the form of a demon.

"I allow me to introduce you to Diabound, the last thing you'll see." He boasted.

"Don't count on it." I told him. Whether I actually stood a chance or not I won't go down without giving it everything I had.

**Seto POV**

What's wrong with me? I thought as I opened my eyes slowly. Dust and sand filled the air making it hard to see. The ground was trembled underneath me as I stood. The ceiling had a huge new hole added to it. The thief was nowhere in sight. I rubbed the back of my head expecting it to be sore or swollen but there was no pain at all.

"Mahado!"

I scrambled to my feet and ran up the stairs. I'd never witnessed anything like that I was seeing. Mahado using magic that he'd studied all his life against that beast the thief had released. Their fighting was so intense it was impossible to see who had the upper hand. Mahado caught sight of me and began to dash over to me when the thief's creature side swiped him. Mahado hit the side of an abandon home hard enough to cause more cracks in the trembling building.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." The thief said approaching me, "How does your head feel?"

"Don't come any closer!" I warned.

"I see you have more courage now that you're comrade is here." He said as he continued to come closer, "Why don't you do something to stop me?"

Seto shifted his eyes over to where Mahado was getting to his feet. He was pretty beat up but the thief didn't look much better. He pointed his staff at the thief's back; fighting dirty was the only honorable way to battle with a thief.

"Can you believe that today is the day that your friend Mahado will die?" he grinned widely and turned towards Mahado, "So glad to see you on your feet so soon. You haven't had enough and I'm more than willing to give you more. Diabound come forth and finish this magician."

The creature Diabound attacked Mahado but was deflected by a Red Dragon that I'd only seen once in my life.

"Atem!"

**Yami POV**

I never saw the differences until the moment I saw my Priest Seto, still with a fresh image of my Seto in my mind. It took me completely by surprise.

"Atem!" I heard him call me. I could tell he was relieved to see me. He was completely defenseless out here. Shada had told me the Seto's item was left in his room after he's abduction. Slifer had made it safe for Karim and Shada to retrieve my other two priests without incident.

"How kind of you to join us out here Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted at me.

"Whatever you're planning won't work."

"I'm afraid wrong about that." He laughed, "The wheels are already in motion."

And with that he disappeared into the shadows. As anxious as I was to expel Bakura from my memories I was just as anxious to be reunited with Seto. Once I he was close enough I grabbed him and helped him up onto my horse. I turned to look at him but he had his hand down.

"Seto what's wrong?" I asked softly.

I watched closely as Seto leaned far to the side, as though he were going to fall off the horse. I scrambled to grab him but he popped right back up with the water pouch that was secured to my horse. I watched him drink to his heart's content before I began to lead the way home.

We couldn't make the trip back as quickly as he arrived here. Not with two that weren't at 100%. Setting up camp was surprisingly easy since Shada select that was a justified moment to use magic.

He set up two tents one that I was to sleep in and the other for them.

Karim had carried Mahado inside and said he'd come back to Seto. I didn't want him out of my sight or away from my presence.

"I'd prefer it if he share my tent with me." I told him.

"As you wish Pharaoh." He said as he helped me get Seto inside.

"We'll live at dawn so we'll arrive home before long." Shada told him before he retired to his shared tent.

I laid beside Seto quietly listening to him breath, "I didn't think anyone was coming." He whispered.

"You should never have let that thought cross your mind." I told him, "How could I allow you're rescue not to be carried out."

Seto rolled over to face me. It was too dark to see anything but I could feel his gaze upon me, "I want you to make love to me."

"Of course!" I moved closer to him before he made me stop. I fully intended to grant his request.

"You've changed."

"What do you mean? Do I normally not jump at the chance to-"

"Is Isis taking care of our son?" he asked me.

Of all the things that I expected him to say that wasn't one of them, "Our what?"

"Atem? Our son. Who is caring for him?"

I stared at him. What was I supposed to say? I had no clue what he was speaking of and the others were asleep now.

"He's fine. Don't worry." I managed to babble out though I wasn't sure if I was being honest or not.

Seto turned from me and was silent for the rest of the night.


	28. Chapter 28

"You seem distressed again Pharaoh." Simon said to Yami bringing him out of his day dream.

"What? Oh I'm fine."

"Pharaoh, I've been a loyal servant to throne since you're father took it from his. I've watched you grow into the person you are today. I know when something is wrong."

"I thought everything was becoming clearer but I'm just confused again."

"What are you confused about?"

"Something Seto said to me. It was about our-"

"Son?"

"Yes! We have a son?"

"Yes." Simon said slowly a bit confused himself, "He's a splitting image of you as well."

"Why don't I remember this?" Yami thought as he stood up, "Where would Seto be right now?" he asked

"I'm sure he's in his room resting. He's had a stressful past few days."

Yami wandered the halls of the palace trying to get still foggy memory to sharpen again. He finally found the wing where all of his priest's rooms where. The hall was empty but something about the third door on the right drew him to it. Pushing open the door he saw Seto laying across his bed he looked over at the open door and he smiled warmly at Yami.

"Where have you been all day?" Seto asked him, "I thought you were coming this morning,"

Yami felt his face growing hot. Looking at his Priest stretched out across the bed was so tempting to take advantage of.

"Atem, will you lay with me?" Seto asked as he sat up.

"Of course." Yami said moving quickly into the room.

"Go get our son first." He said with a soft smile. Yami stopped dead in his tracks

"I was hoping for some time alone with you." Yami said hoping to get off the subject of their son as he got onto the bed and laid beside Seto.

Seto looked reluctantly at Yami before he laid down beside him. Yami could feel the same tension he felt with Kaiba when they had a disagreement or he was upset. He did his best to ignore it but it was difficult.

They laid face to face eyes locked into one another's, "You've changed." Seto told him.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure." He said as he leaned in and kissed Yami's lips. He pulled back for a moment before pressing his lips against Yami's again.

Yami tried his best to stay calm but the feeling that had be building up inside him since he first saw Seto again had become unbearable.

"Atem, please-"

Yami pulled Seto into a deep kiss. He felt Seto pulled away for a moment but give into it moments later.

"Atem." Seto gasped.

"Yes?" Yami mummured as he continued his assault now on his Priest neck.

"Please make love to me."

Yami's eyes widened as he tried to process what had just been said to him. It had been 3000 years since he'd last seen, touched, tasted his love. Everything about it was like the first time all over again for him. Perhaps, it was since this Seto and the Seto he'd been with for years in the present were completely different in terms of seduction.

Seto Kaiba was the type that could and would go without sex for an extended period of time, no problem. This Seto seemed to be the same, except Yami felt that something was some motive behind it. Which something Seto was known for.

Yami pulled at Seto's robe as he tried to figure out how to get it undone. He noticed Seto looked a bit bored already from Yami fumbling with his robe. Yami quickly changed his stratigy and grabbed the millienum rod, that was on the side table, and sliced through the rode with ease.

Yami removed the torn robe quickly as he took in the sight of his priest's naked body. A tiny scar caught his attention as his eyes scanned over him. The feeling of fingers combing through his hair brought him back to the matter at hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Yami assured him as he brought his lips to meet his own.

"It's night out." Seto pointed out, in a pant, as he stared up into Yami's eyes.

Yami was breathing deeply as he collapsed beside his priest. He'd never gone that many times in one day, ever. He could hardly keep his eyes open and he felt like he was completely drained. He didn't even think he was capable of that! Typically, he could possibly go three times, if there was a huge gap in between the last rump. What was surprising to him was that he was still semi-erect. Yami looked over at Seto; he was flushed and gleaming in the few rays on moonlight that found their way into the room.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He whispered as he rolled over facing away from him.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, surprised by the sudden mood change.

"Will you go get my son now?"

Yami looked over at his priest. Yami dragged his hands over his face. He hadn't realized he'd completely ignored what Seto has asked him earlier forcing Seto to change his strategy. He wasn't even sure where to find his son now. Yami throw the sheets off as he felt around in the darkness for his clothes. Seto hadn't said a word to him the entire time he was dressing himself.

"I'll be right back." He said as he left the room.

Yami sped through the halls of the palace until he found his room. It was dark except for a small lamp. It illuminated the bed where the Queen was sound asleep and beside her was a cradle. He could hear that the baby within the was whining softly. Yami approached the cradle and saw the baby. Yami carefully lifted the baby out and went to return to Seto.

As Yami was walked through the dark halls with his son in tow, he felt a chill hit him. He looked over his shoulder but he was certain no one was there. The walk seemed to be a lot longer now and everything seemed slightly different from before.

_"Yami?_" a voice whispered

Yami spun around when he heard his name called, but there was no one in the hall. Yami reached back to Seto's room.

Seto wasn't on his bed when he entered the room, "Seto?" Yami called out as he scanned the room until his eyes found him. He was sitting out on his balcony staring into the star filled sky, "Seto, I'm back."

Seto turned around and smiled when he saw his son. He quickly took him away from Yami. Yami watched Seto cradling the child tightly kissing him gently.

Yami couldn't help be have some envy towards the child.

_"Yami!"_

"Yes?" Yami replied turning to face Seto.

"What?" Seto asked.

"You just called me."

"No, I did not."

_"YAMI! HELP ME!"_

Yami jumped. The voice was getting much louder each time and now it sounded in complete distress.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep now." He told Seto as he left quickly. As he was walking towards the door he couldn't help be feel that he should stay with Seto for the night, "Um, Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"…..I would like that."

Yami didn't get any sleep that night the voice kept calling his name asking….begging him for his help. The voice was distorted to him so it was impossible to know who it was. He spent his night watching Seto and his son sleep and listening to the pleading voice.

The voice had faded away with the raising of the sun. Yami continued to watch Seto until he began to stir awake. Warm blue eyes peeked at him, "You should go before everyone wakes up. You can't both show weakness." Seto told Yami before he turned his attention back to his son, "I'll feed him before you take him back. It disgusts me knowing someone else has done it."

Yami's eyes widened as he watched Seto actually nurse the small child. Seto was sitting crossed legs on the bed all this attention on the baby. Yami scooted closer to Seto, "Don't"

"Don't?"

"It's already uncomfortable I don't need or want you joining in again."

Yami laughed nervously since the thought had crossed his mind.


	29. Chapter 29

Queen POV

It was dark went I awoke from my sleep to the sound of the chamber doors closing. I looked beside me and saw that my son was gone. I had heard him whining but he hadn't soiled himself and he had been returned to me right after he had been fed, by one of my nurses. I looked to where Atem should be laying but he wasn't there. This was the norm. It wasn't going to be like that for long.

* * *

Seto POV

I ran down the hall. I'd lost track of time since I was getting lost in my own thoughts more and more. I had thought about how strange Atem had been acting. I thought about my ordeal with that thief. I thought about my son and the Queen as well. My feelings towards each situation were twisting and entwining together making it overwhelming to think about it all. Turned the corner and bumped into the one person that was the biggest thorn in my side.

I hardly spared a glance at the person that I bumped, there were more important things I needed to be doing.

"I suppose those few days out in the desert have turned you into an animal."

I stopped mid-step. That comment couldn't be ignored, "If I am an animal at least it's apparent to everyone here that I can be properly instructed in the ways of palace life. Unlike you who would be much better suited for the stables."

The Queen's face showed how shocked she was by the comment, but why would I care? She's caused nothing but trouble in the kingdom. She had no place here. I turned to continue towards the throne room. I was even more late due to that woman.

Atem's behavior hadn't improved. He didn't seem to know what was going on at all during court that day causing it to last all day. I was walking through the courtyard since the heat of the day had transformed into the coolness of the night. It was relaxing. It was a bit of a longer way to go but it gave me the time I needed to reflect on everything.

* * *

Upon entering the comforting security of the palace again I sensed I was being followed. Sure enough I saw her following me at a distance. I wasn't sure whether it was in her or my best interest to ignore her or not. I glanced back at her again see was much closer and I saw my son was not in her presence.

"Don't you have some mothering to do? Teach him to crawl perhaps." I snapped.

"Why does it bother you? Are you jealous?" she asked me.

"Jealous of what? The fact you're not showing the future Pharaoh of this kingdom the attention he deserves?"

"No, I've finally figured it out. You're jealous that I have the Pharaoh's heart now. I gave him the one thing he desired most a son."

That definitely caught me off guard. I found myself forgetting that she didn't know the truth about her so called sun, "It's only normal for the Queen to have the Pharaoh's heir. Why would you think that would cause jealousy in me? Any simple minded person, such as you, can see I'm a man."

"I've seen the way _you_ look at him. The way you're so concerned for _our_ child. It's obvious that you want to be in my position." She sneered, "I'm sure you've tried to seduce him yourself before. Why else would you have the nerve to speak to me the way you do?"

"So that's what you came up with after all this time? You came up with a fantasy to convince yourself that you are the only one capable of catching the Pharaoh's attention? Do you have that little self-confidence that you're overlooking that he has many other women at his disposal?"

I turned and left her standing alone but I didn't get anything farther than the stairs down to the magician's library. It was dark at the bottom both Mahado and Mana must have retired for the night. The Queen grabbed my hand pulling me to a halt.

"I know what you both have done!" she shouted at me, "I won't be second in his heart. I could have you put to death!"

Something inside me made it impossible for me to stop myself from replying to her, "I'd like to see you try."

That's when I saw the blade in her hand as she swung it at me. I side step it was ease, "What are you doing!" I didn't notice that I'd only made things worse. I avoided the slash of the blade only to end up in the door way to the library, tittering on the edge.

"Why do you even bother attacking me?" I asked her.

"I know Atem wouldn't have you put death so I'll kill you myself."

"Killing me will only get yourself killed as well."

"Not if it looks like an accident." She said as she charged at me. She pushed me hard knocking me off balance. The moment I felt the sharp edge of the top step slipped from under me that I knew I was in trouble. With every connection with the steps the pain increased more and more. Once I'd hit the last the full extent of the pain set in. I didn't dare move from my spot on the floor since I felt dizzy and nausea was starting to set it as will. I turned my eyes upwards so I could look up the stairwell. She was there looking down at me before she pushed the door closed leaving me in darkness.

**Short chapter I know but next one will be long.**


	30. Chapter 30

I opened my eyes and I felt as though I was lying in a puddle. The taste of it wasn't water, yet it wasn't offensive either, just oddly familiar. It was dark where I was laying I should smell that there was dried papyrus in the room.

"The library." I thought as I slowly pushed my aching body off the ground, "The fall. That woman." I groaned as I crawled on my hands and knees to the top of the stairs. I didn't dare try and walk up them since the room was spinning, I was sure to fall down them a second time. I pushed open the door just as a pair of guards rushed passed. They had been looking for me since the look on their faces went from relieved to horrify in a matter of moments. Any misgivings I, had about the royal guards, went all forgotten when in those few moments they didn't hesitate to rush me to the Simon Muran to be taken care of.

I don't remember Muran's reaction when he saw me. Or him tending to my head wound but when I woke up in my bed I had murder in my heart.

My head was pounding as I attempted to sit up. The Queen had once again made an attempt on my life. The first time should have been the only time. I should have taken care of her then. But now she could have been successful and no one would have been the wiser. If anything they would have assumed the fall was an accident, at least Atem would have with the way he's been acting as of late.

Atem's behavior has been causing me to have reservations about so many things. I understand he has he's urges. He was successful in providing a male heir to the throne, with use of my forced sacrifice. That day still haunts me. I couldn't understand why he would do that to me. Just what I had to go through to have the child should have at least gave me the right to hold him before he was taken away from me. Though I see him every day mostly I still cannot stomach the thought of sharing him.

"No more." I said aloud as I sat up only get hit with a wave of light-headedness I laid back down.

The heard the door open I looked up and saw Atem peeking in.

"What are you doing?"

"I was informed of your accident. Are you alright?"

"This was no accident!" I said sitting up quickly, ignoring the dizziness I was experiencing, "Your Queen pushed me down the stairs to the library." He looked shocked at my words but it was the truth and he needed to know. "If you're not going to do anything then… I will not hesitate in retaliation."

"No, don't worry I will handle it." He said though his words didn't seem extremely certain. Something that made it seem as though he didn't know what was going on at times or at all, in fact.

I sighed in frustration, "Could you bring me my son?"

* * *

Yami POV

Why don't remember our child together. Something so amazing…I couldn't have just forgotten it. I remember that I do love him. I remember that as if it was yesterday but our child. Our son. Where is my memory of him?

I left Seto to locate our son. But I found myself heading towards the library where the act had occurred. The door was opened but it was empty. I looked down the stairs and saw the puddle of blood on the floor below. How he was still alive after that was a miracle in and of its self. I found myself staring down at the blood on the floor. I wasn't there to stop it from happening. If I could remember this would never have happened.

As I turned to leave I saw a shadow fall across the pool of blood. It didn't take me but a moment to realize whose shadow that belonged too.

"Bakura! What are you doing!?" I demanded as I rushed down the stairs.

He looked up at me from my place on the stairs and laughed, "Just collecting another piece of the puzzle. I do hope you have been doing the same."

"What have you done to my memories?"

"So you are having difficulty remembering. If you'd let your thoughts go completely from your more present life you wouldn't have a problem here. But I know you can't do that. Not with what you saw last."

I stopped in my tracks. My mind drifted back to present day. I had just entered Seto's office, when I saw….

"I swear if you hurt him-" I began but Bakura cut me off.

"Don't worry he's probably one of the hardest people to break down." Bakura grinned widely, "I'll be sure to enjoy it."

"Whatever you're planning it won't work."

"Sounds like pure wishful thinking to me." Bakura told me as he kneeled down and slide a finger through the pool of blood, "I suggest you check on your precious priest." He sucked off the blood on his finger, "Better than wine."

I dashed back up the stairs only to discover the door was shut and wouldn't open no matter how hard I pushed.


	31. Chapter 31

Seto's patience wore thin as he waited for Atem to return. He knew even if Atem had to make up some sort of story to get his son away from the Queen but it shouldn't have taken this long. Seto sighed with frustration, "I'm going to handle this once and for all."

"Are you now?" Bakura said, "It's about time you've started acting like yourself. As much as I love how submissive you are here."

"You again!" Seto shouted as he grabbed his millennium item, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't miss me? I'm hurt." He laughed, "After I treated you so well. You actually retained some color on that flawless skin." He said as he sauntered closer.

"Don't come any closer."

"Why is that? I thought we'd become close during our time in the desert. Even though our time was brief it was the most pleasurable thing to sleep beside you."

"It will never happen again."

"Are you sure about that?" Bakura said turning back towards the balcony to retrieve a bundle, "I have this little one as a bargaining piece."

Seto felt his stomach drop as he watched Bakura holding his sleeping son, "Put him down or I-"

"Or you'll what?" Bakura chuckled, "I'm very disappointed in your behavior. You're performance actually. I've been pushing you and pushing you but not once have you lost control." Bakura said as he walked about the room with the young Prince.

"Lose control of what?" Seto asked as he followed cautiously. He didn't want to lose sight of his son, even for a moment, knowing that the thief had him.

"Don't tell me you don't remember! Or are you just being coy?" Bakura dropped the boy of the bed, causing him to wake.

Seto dashed over to the crying Prince disarming himself in the process. He was just close enough for his fingers to touch the crown of his son's head when a Seto felt nails scrape against his scalp when clamping down on his regrettably long hair.

Bakura yanked Seto away from the young prince. He was sad to see Seto not buckle from the pain of having hair slowly pulled out, "I know the secrets of your past, Priest. I'd be delighted to tell you if you do to something for me in return."

"I don't care about my past and I don't make deals with thieves." Seto snapped, "Release me now!"

"You don't want to know about the disappearance of your mother," Bakura grinned, "Or rather her slaying?"

"Don't speak of my mother."

"The one responsible for her death has resided in his palace for his entire life." Bakura brought Seto close to whisper in his ear, "Are you sure you don't want to know? I know what's truly in your heart."

"If you know that than you should be worried about your future instead of my past." Seto spat.

"Touché." Bakura pulled Seto harshly pulling him off balance, "On your knees that suites you better."

Seto growled at the remark.

"You know the secrets that the royal court has very interesting. Did you realize you're the only illegitimate person to ever climb the social ladder, from a wandering, abandoned orphan to one of the Pharaoh's most trusted."

"I was not abandoned."

"So your father actually suck around? The similarities are tragic." Bakura laughed, "To think I was going to write your behavior off as pure ignorance." Seto felt his blood boiling. His son had begun to whine on the bed and this thief was making up tales about his life, "I suppose that's how the royal family stays truly royal." Bakura said as he dragged Seto back towards the bed, "He's as pure blooded as he's going to get."

"What?"

"You haven't noticed?" Bakura said acting as though he was shocked before pulled Seto up so he could see the prince, "Why don't any of his siblings share these exactly traits? Why would the goddess Basat gift you with the ability of spawn a child? Atem's instant attraction to you, I know you've wondered these things as well."

Seto remained quiet as he focused all this strength on controlling his anger and channeling his millennium item. He discovered that the thief was practically immune to its will-bending effect.

"I can answer all these questions that have plagued your mind." Bakura brought their faces uncomfortably close, "Interested?"

"You have nothing to prove what you're saying is true."

"You're curiosity and fear is proof enough." He grinned, "I never thought that your Ka truly matched your true self. A winged warrior it's almost as though you spirit is tore between wanting to be a warrior or a dragon."

"Having the spirit of a dragon isn't exactly common for someone born outside the royal-"

"But your mother had one and a very powerful and rare form. The only reason you're alive is because of the lust your real father felt towards your mother. You're fortunate that he didn't kill your mother until after you were old enough to survive on your own. Destroyed your village to drive you out into the desert. Let you wander alone day in and day out. Then swoop in and rescue you from death. So you'd feel indebted to him for saving you."

Seto's eyes widened as he realized what Bakura was saying, "Akunadin's my father!"

"You finally got it!" Bakura said throwing Seto back against the bed, "How does it feel to finally know the truth."


	32. Chapter 32

"Pharaoh!" Mahado shrieked as he and Mana struggled to up the door to the library.

"How did you manage to get yourself trapped inside?" Mana asked as she stepped back as Mahado resorted to a spell to unlock the door.

"Bakura locked me in. Have you seen Seto?" Yami asked the two magicians.

"Not since-"

"Why is there blood on the library floor? Are you hurt? Atem!" Mana asked panicked.

"No that's Seto's not mine."

"Why is his blood on the floor?" Mana questioned, having not be filled in on the situation.

"He fell." Mahado told her quickly, "Bakura is somewhere in the palace. Mana I need you to gather the others together. Be on guard and ready for anything."

Mana nodded before she rushed off.

"Pharaoh, do you feel that?" Mahado asked Yami.

* * *

Rage was the only way to describe the energy that was radiating from the room. Mahado reached out to open the door ready to face whatever was happening inside when I spark of what could only be described as lightning shot through his hand. Mahado yelped losing a bit of his composer, "What did you do?" Mahado asked Atem.

"I'm sure I'm not capable of causing something like this." Yami told him though he wasn't sure.

Mahado took a deep breath as he attempted to gasp the handle of the door. It wasn't until the others arrived that they were able to force their way into the room.

The room was pitch black even though the sun was still high in the sky.

"Seto." Isis called out as they ventured cautiously.

They had never experienced anything like this and no one was sure if Seto was causing it or not.

"Seto? Are you in here?" Karim called out.

"DID YOU KNOW!?" Seto shouted. His usually smooth voice was nearly unrecognizable, "ATEM DID YOU?"

"Did I know what?" Yami asked only to discover that he was now separate from the others. He didn't panic he could feel more agony than rage from Seto now, "Seto what's wrong?" Yami continued deeper into the darkness as he searched it for Seto. Yami listened for Seto intently for any clue to his location. "You can tell me." He called out again. Yami heard a baby begin to cry, "Seto is our son here?"

"Yes."

Yami moved towards the Seto voice.

"Seto, whatever is bothering you it'll be fine."

"You would say that."

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked hoping to get Seto to speak more, "How's our son doing? I'm sure he doesn't like the darkness you're causing."

Instantly a small dome of light surrounded Yami revealing Seto and their son to him. Seto was sitting on the floor hunched over the infant prince. He was hold the millennium rob with the dagger exposed. Yami took a small step closer; he didn't like the image he was seeing.

"Seto-"

"I was informed of something. Something that no one could know unless they were told or if he experienced it themselves." Seto said softly, "I didn't want to believe it but I've never be one to live in denial. So I want you to answer my questions. Tell me what I need to hear. Not what I want to hear."

"That's not a very fair request. What if your needs and wants are identical."

"Atem," Seto's voice was near the point of pure sorrow, "I love you."

"I love you too. That's nothing to get worked up over for"

"But I can't. I shouldn't." he said.

"Why do you say that?"

"We're cousins."

"Who told you?"

"So you knew?"

"Not until recently. I didn't think it was a good time to reveal it to you." Yami lied.

"I wish I never knew." Yami moved close enough to sit beside him, "I thought about taking my own life."

"That's ridiculous Seto. This isn't something that changes anything."

"It changes everything. I've always felt a sense of guilt for loving you but now it's unbearable. I shouldn't love you like I do."

"Everything will work out. No one else has to know."

"It's not them that I'm worried about. My eyes are open to so much now. I don't trust myself with this knowledge. I need you to help me forget everything that's happened."

"Not a problem. I'll-"

"I need you to wipe my memory clear. Beginning with us. I don't want to remember anything up to this point."

"Seto, that's drastic couldn't imagine-"

Seto captured Yami's lips in a kiss, "That explains why we had a perfect child. Atem, my Pharaoh please. If I go on living knowing everything I know I won't be the same person."

"You won't be the same person if you forget either." Yami could see that Seto's mind was made up and there wasn't a way to change his mind, "Only if you're sure."

"I won't know any different."

* * *

**Chapter 33 is the final chapter...first two chapters of the sequel at already written...I'll be posting them shortly after chapter 33 is finisihed.**

**Are ya'll interested in part two? Let me know.**


	33. Chapter 33 end

Yami waited outside Seto's room. The task of eliminating Seto's memories was handed over to Shada and Akunadin. Akunadin put Seto in a coma like sleep. Owners of millennium items weren't easily manipulated by other item holder. Shada entered Seto's mind to discover a chambers of confusion, turmoil, and manipulation. It was like walking on egg shells and trying hard not to break them. Seto was in a midst of a mental break down anything at this moment in time could snap his mental foundation.

Shada worked as safely and quickly as he could. He understood why Seto needed this done but couldn't imagine going through anything like this himself. Every event in his life, good or bad, he would never want to forget. It wasn't an opinion.

Shada locked the last of Seto's unwanted memories away. The chambers of turmoil slowly became more stable.

Once Yami was informed of the completed task he felts that everything wasn't going back to normal so easily. Something inside him screamed that this wasn't supposed to happen.

Yami was walking the deserted halls of the palace that evening. When he sensed Bakura was near.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Bakura, I'm not sure what you're attempting to do but I demand you stop." Yami snapped.

Bakura chuckled darkly, "But it's so much fun tempering with your memories. It so surprising how the slightest change can alter so much."

"Altered?"

"I managed to change the destinies and motivations of so many key players here. I'm positive your dear uncle won't reveal his relation to Seto thus Seto won't inherit the crown when you pass on. I'm so excited to see how this effect's the future."

"You fiend!" Yami shouted as the puzzle began to glow. Bakura and Yami's consciousness disappeared in an instant.

Atem stood in the hall the new revelation started to fade from his mind.

"It's can't be." He said to himself as he rushed to find Seto.

Atem rushed back to Seto's room pushing the door open. Seto was still sleep as his mind healed.

"Seto, please wake up." Atem begged as he shook Seto, "Please I'll do anything. You can't forget everything depends on it!"

"Pharaoh?" Seto muttered as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Excuse me Pharaoh, you're needed." Atem heard Mahado say. His demeanor was very firm as he ushered him out of the room, "There's no need to worry Seto's head injury isn't anything to worry about."

Atem looked confused as Mahado lead him out of the room, "Mahado, there was something I." Atem knew there was something he needed to tell Mahado but he couldn't remember what it was.

"Pharaoh, I cannot stress enough how important it is for you to keep your distance from Seto for the time being. He's in an extremely fragile state right now and we don't want to risk any farther damage. Shada did all he could to prevent Seto from noticing a difference from before and now. It's up to you to help make everything seem normal. Shada made it so Seto doesn't feel any malice toward the queen, Akunadin or you. So this is everyone's opportunity to start over."

* * *

Atem did his best to keep his distance from his beloved Priest. From what he could see he was pretty closed off, focused one hundred percent on his work and never looked twice it him. Shada had erased any ill will the Queen felt toward Priest Seto as well.

Atem was walking the halls on afternoon when he discovered Seto with Shada and Karim going over agricultural plans for the upcoming harvest they were to oversee. Atem stood in the door way and watched Seto. He had a look of confusion on his face as though he wasn't sure where time had gone. Shada was the first to notice Atem's presences. As if it was a sixth sense Seto looked over his shoulder and saw Atem. The three stood to bow.

"How's everything coming?" Atem asked quickly.

"Everything is going according to plan." Seto told him as he stood up.

"Is there something you needed, Pharaoh?" Shada asked.

"No. I am fine." Atem said leaving the door way quickly.

Atem had become more active in the raising of Seto and his son. He was growing so fast. He'd learned how to crawl so quickly and was already attempting to walk. Atem noticed that the child knew exactly who Seto was and would always try to get to him when he was near. Seto seemed shocked in the beginning but soon warmed up to the child.

Atem soon realized that though Seto didn't remember their love he was happy and as long as he was then he was too.

* * *

Yami felt a power of a summer breeze against his skin as he slowly came too. He slowly got off the floor of what he soon realized was Seto's KaibaCorp office. The room was completely trashed and the windows behind Seto's desk were shattered. On the desk was a large hourglass coming the an end at any moment.

"I'd suggest you remain calm Pharaoh." Bakura snickered. He had his feet propped up on Seto's desk.

"What have you done with Seto?"

"He's around." Bakura said stood to be at level with Yami, "Care to see him?" he said motioning to the shattered window.

Yami moved towards the window cautiously as he feared the worst. He noticed Bakura had a rope in his hand that was taut from something out the window. Yami looked out to see Seto with his hands hand hanging out of the window.

"I suggest you say goodbye sooner rather than later Pharaoh." Bakura crackled.

"Seto-"

"Yami, I don't want to die like this." Seto told him just as Bakura let the rope glide through his fingers.

Yami grabbed the rope quickly burning his hands as he did. Yami could understand why no one has come to help yet. The sudden drop cause on of Seto's hands to jerk out of the bind, leaving Seto holding on to a loop. There was sure to be glass on the ground level that someone had to have noticed that. Atem looked down at Seto his eyes were wide and frantic. There was no telling how long Bakura had Seto dangling outside.

Yami used every ounce of strength he had to pull Seto in. He reached out for Seto to grab his hand when Bakura spoke again as the last grains of sand dropped to the bottom level of the hour glass.

"Time's up."

Yami watched as Seto's hand fazed right through his, the rope dropping from his hand. Seto falling to his death.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

The End

To be continued

The Sequels different...just keep with it and it'll all make sense.

I'll be posting the first chapter on the 1st. So be on the look out.


End file.
